I Hate How Much I Love You
by woahoooyeah
Summary: Beca and Chloe have hated each other from the start. The Bella's go to Bora Bora for the summer, to have an adventure at the well-known Resort, Eden. But what happens when Beca and Chloe are forced into situations, that cause them to interact with one another? Will their feels changes towards each other? [location based upon the movie couples retreat]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: For my readers who read the previous chapters, this version is a thousand times better. Thanks to my beta reader Noah-Rush93. We are team now. Thank you Noah. And for those who are just reading this enjoy! ;D

Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Saturday Morning, 4 AM

"Beca! Wake up!" Fat Amy yelled as she threw a pillow at the tiny brunette sleeping soundly in the bed across from her.

"Huh? What?" A groggy Beca mumbled as she sat up and felt around for her phone. "What do you want?" When she finally found her phone tangled in her sheets she glanced at the time. "It's only… IT'S ONLY FOUR IN THE MORNING! Amy! Go back to sleep!" She whined and threw her body back onto her pillow, pulling the covers over her head in an attempt to block out her roommate's voice.

"Did you forget about the trip? The flight leaves at 7." Amy said in a slightly elevated voice to make sure Beca didn't drown her out.

Beca quickly shot up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. "Shit" she mumbled under her breath. "Of course I didn't forget." She yawned and stretch her arms over her head hoping that the movement would make her feel more alert.

The Bella's had all agreed that on the last day of the semester they would fly out to Bora Bora for the summer, each girl saving up money to pay their own way.

"I should probably take another shower." Amy mumbled with a grimace. "I feel like I still smell like vomit." Amy shuddered at the memory from last night, sniffing her hair to determine if she had missed any throw up after her third shower.

Beca smirked as Amy traipsed off to the bathroom, recalling the events from last night.

Even though Bumper was a massive dick, he still knew how to throw a kick ass party. He had initially intended to keep it a Treble only event, but like any decent party, word had spread around campus and the BTM house was full to capacity with students.

"Let's play truth or dare!" A very intoxicated Bumper yelled, stumbling into the room where most of the Bella's and Trebles had settled in. Zeroing in on his target he pointed at Aubrey. "Aubrey! Truth or dare?"

Aubrey frowned and said, "I never said I would play."

Aubrey was never fond of the prying questions and the few times she actually chose dare, she was given the worst things.

"Oh, come on!" Bumper whined. "Live a little! I promise I won't do anything too bad." Bumper put on his best puppy dog face which wound up looking like a slightly cross-eyed bull dog.

"If you stop making that face, I promise not to throw my drink on you."

After more pleads to just go for it from the group, Aubrey rolled her eyes and exclaimed, "Fine! Dare."

Bumper grinned and said, "Make out with Amy."

Aubrey didn't miss a beat, striding across the room to the couch Amy and Beca were sitting on, grabbed her face, and smashed their lips together.

"WHAT THE HELL? AUBREY PRISCILLA POSEN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Everyone turned to see a tall man with blonde hair looking furious. Aubrey's eyes went wide at hearing her fathers voice and promptly lost the contents of her stomach.

Knock, knock.

Beca was pulled out of the amusing but disgusting memory from the night and looked towards the door. Two more knocks sounded against the door, louder this time.

"Give me a sec!" she yelled, jumping up to run a brush through her hair. She thought it was very sweet of Jesse to wake up this early just to say good-bye. Then again, she would be a little pissed if he didn't. They had finally crossed into the physical aspect of their relationship two nights ago and she wasn't too keen on leaving him behind for the summer.

Amy was loudly rapping in the bathroom when Beca walked by and she suddenly remembered she hadn't brushed her teeth. Two more knocks thudded against the wood. "Hold on, Jess!" She popped some gum into her mouth and ran to the door.

Beca opened the door quickly, "I'm sorry it- Oh. Chloe." Her smile quickly turned into a frown when she saw the red head standing with two large suitcases in the hallway. " What are you doing here?"

"Good morning to you too." Chloe greeted with a sickeningly fake smile planted firmly on her lips.

Beca's mind finally registered that the ginger was standing there, waiting to be let in. She plastered on her own smile before saying, "Oh, Chloe. You don't need to pretend you like me. We're the only ones around. I hate you, you hate me. So can we pass on the pleasantries and skip right over to your explanation for standing outside our door at 4:15 in the morning?"

Chloe's smile instantly fell as she squared herself against Beca, standing straighter and crossed her arms over her chest. She narrowed her eyes at the tiny brunette. "You're the one who started this."

Ever since the initiation party at the beginning of the year, Chloe and Beca hadn't gotten along. They were constantly bickering and arguing, making it difficult for the group to work together.

Two years earlier

Beca was helping her father find a Valentine's day present for her mother when they had yet another fight about her choice in careers which caused Beca to storm off to the Apple store. Beca's father walked into Macy's to look at perfume when he saw a beautiful red haired woman with her daughter looking at the dresses. Dr. Mitchell made his way over to the pair, striking up a conversation and turning the charm up as far as it could go.

He learned the woman, Sandra, and her daughter, Chloe, were looking for a new dress to wear out on her date. After telling Sandra she shouldn't go out with the other man, he gave her his number and waltzed off to find his daughter and head home. Dr. Mitchell started to see the woman shortly after their meeting at the mall.

Chloe and Sandra both saw the wedding band on his finger, he openly stated he was married, but it was a dead end. He said he just needed time to get a lawyer ready for a divorce. Sandra understood, having just gone through a messy divorce herself. She started seeing Dr. Mitchell on a progressively more frequent basis.

Four months later when Beca's father filed for divorce, Beca marched up to the other woman's house. When Chloe answered the door, Beca couldn't control her anger.

"She is nothing but a home wrecker!" She yelled. "You knew he was married! We were happy until that slut you call a mother-"

Chloe pulled her arm back and punched Beca square in the jaw, knocking her back and causing her to fall.

"How dare you call my mother a slut when you're dad was the one who was married?" Chloe spat out. She glared at the brunette on the ground and slammed the door.

Chloe's mother left Beca's father shortly after he filed for divorce.

Years later, when Chloe barged into Beca's shower and demanded to hear her sing, she felt her animosity for the brunette return, but for the good of the Bella's she put that aside. She knew that they were running low on willing participants with actual talent this year, and not only could Beca sing, she could sing well.

When Beca's father offered her a deal to shorten her time at Barden, she felt she had no other choice but to audition for the a capella group.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Credit to my Beta reader Noah-Rush96 for the new and improved version of the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Chloe shoved her way into the room, dragging her suitcases along beside her. She looked around the room, noticing the differences between Beca's side and Amy's. Even if there weren't dozens of pictures of the blonde with various attractive men decorating the desk, the Australian flag hung proudly on the wall would've told Chloe which side was Amy's. Beca's space, on the other hand, was much more reserved. No posters decorated her walls or books strewn across the floor. The only telling sign that Beca actually inhabited the space was her headphones perched on top of a bag containing a downsized version of her mixing equipment. Chloe stopped staring around the room and sat down on the edge of Amy's bed.

"By all means, make yourself comfortable," Beca said with an exasperated sigh. "What are you doing here, Chloe?"

"I missed the bus for the airport and when I called Amy and she said you two hadn't left yet." Chloe glanced down at Beca's flannel pajama bottoms and black Nirvana shirt. "I should've known you were what was holding you two up. For once I'm actually glad you're this lazy because Amy offered to give me a ride."

"She did what!?" Beca's voice rose slightly on the end. "You've got to be kidding. There wasn't anyone else you could go with? You had to come with us?"

"Do you really think I would willingly subject myself to you're company unless I had no other choice?"

"Well, the door's right here!" Beca said motioning to the still open doorway. "Trust me, I won't stop you if you want to catch a cab. In fact, why don't you? I'd be more than happy to slam this door in your face."

Chloe rolled her eyes and stood. "Oh, get over it. That was two years ago and I had every right to slam the door. At least my mother left your low life dad for-"

"Excuse me? I can call him a low life because he's my dad. What gives you the right when your mother-"

"Ladies," a male voice drawled from the hallway. Both women looked towards the door to see Jesse grinning at them. As soon as he saw the flushed faces and angered expressions he dropped the smile and stepped into the room.

"There is so much tension between you too." He said stepping between them. "I think I know a good way to get it out." He punctuated his sentence with a wink. Both women glared daggers at him. His cocky confidence faltered a little as he changed his tactic.

"Misread my audience." He shrugged lightly. "To what do we owe the pleasure of you're visit this morning, Ms. Beale?" Jesse asked, turning his attention to Chloe.

"Missed the bus. Needed a ride to the airport."

Jesse's grin reappeared on his face immediately.

"So my girlfriend, her room mate, and my best friend stuck in a car together for at least twenty minuets? That sounds like fun."

Few people knew that Chloe and Jesse were close. After literally running into each other at the beginning of the school year, they started discussing things like movies, music, and of course a capella. When he and Beca started dating after finals, he tried to force his feisty girlfriend to get along with the fiery ginger.

Beca rolled her eyes. "Oh, yeah. I definitely can't wait."

An awkward silence filled the air as all three of them stared straight a head of themselves. Bravely taking another stab at making the two bond, Jesse placed an arm around both women's shoulders and brought them closer.

"You know what would help this situation?" Jesse asked rhetorically. "A group hug." Without warning he tightened his grip and forced them into an awkward head bump. They both started pushing away from each other instantly, Beca screaming her protests at Jesse as she felt Chloe grappling at her waist, trying and failing to put distance between them.

"Well, there's something I never thought I'd see."

Still holding on to the struggling women, Jesse turned to see Amy towel drying her hair. He shot her one of his dopey grins. "Hey, Amy."

He released his arms and watched as both girls flew away from each other, pink in the face with mussed hair. Chloe straightened up her shirt while Beca pushed Jesse's chest and pointed a finger warningly at him.

"If you ever do that again, no sex for a month."

Chloe walked over to Amy and draped her arms around the blonde's neck. "Thanks again for letting me ride with you. I appreciate it." The red head turned around and saw a capella's newest couple trying to copulate with their mouths.

"Gross. Get a room."

Beca pulled away and glared at the ginger. "Technically, this is my room. If you don't like it, feel free to leave. That cab offer still stands."

Chloe opened her mouth to retort but Amy cut her off.

"Alright, put the claws away. Jesse, keep it in your pants long enough to help carry our stuff down the stairs."

Jesse untangled himself from Beca and gave Amy a salute before grabbing the closest suitcases and dragging them out of the door. Once they were all standing next to the car, Jesse kissed Beca once more.

"Behave. If you get thrown in jail over there I can't bail you out." He pecked her again. "I'll see you when you get back."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Can we please get on the road? The rest of the Bella's are almost there and I'm not missing my flight because you're horny."

Beca kissed Jesse again and bid him goodbye before turning to put her bags in the trunk.

"Shot gun." Chloe said before jumping in the front seat.

Beca slammed the trunk shut. This was going to suck.

**_Airport _**

"Now boarding flight 56 to Bora Bora."

"That's us!" Stacie exclaimed, jumping up from the hard plastic seat and shaking with excitement. "I have the cutest bikini's packed. I'm ready to hit the beach and start hunting."

"Hunting?" Aubrey asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah," Stacie answered, looking at her like she was crazy and gesturing to her crotch. "He's a hunter, remember?"

"I'm sorry I asked." Aubrey sighed, looking around. "Where the hell are Amy, Beca, and Chloe? They said they were her thirty minutes ago."

As if on cue, the three girls in question came sprinting around a corner and ran straight towards the Bella's.

"Sorry… not…my… fault… boarding passes…" Amy gasped when they slid to a stop in front of their group.

"Well, at least you're here. Let's go." Aubrey said through clenched teeth. She may have let loose since their domination at finals, but she still hated being late. As the girls lined up she stayed towards the back with Amy. "What happened with the boarding passes?"

"_They_ happened." Amy said gesturing wildly to the women in front of her. "Beca got her pass, which was fine. Then Chloe got hers and all hell broke loose." Aubrey looked at her confused so Amy elaborated. "They're sitting next to each other."

Aubrey's eyes grew wide. "You're joking."

"Do you think I would've had to do horizontal running if they hadn't caused such a scene?"

After they were all seated, Aubrey glanced over at the two girls who had apparently caused such a commotion at the check in. Chloe was seated next to the window perusing _People _ magazine and Beca was seated next to the aisle with her head phones securely around her ears.

"Now, he is beautiful." Chloe smirked as an attractive man walked straight towards her and Beca.

"Excuse me, miss. I think you're in my seat." He said politely to Beca.

Beca looked up at him and smiled. "Hi, yeah, I know. I was wondering, would you mind sitting in the middle?"

His demeanor seemed to shift at her request. "You're joking, right? The middle is the worst. And I specifically requested the aisle seat."

Before Beca could respond Chloe interjected. "Hi, um, you see it would be a lot more convenient if you sat in the middle because we-" she gestured between Beca and herself, "- can't stand each other."

Just then an attendant walked by. "Sir, you need to take your seat."

"I would, but she's in it." Luke said gesturing down at Beca.

"Whatever." Beca said and stood up. "Ass hole" she muttered under her breath as she gingerly sat down in the middle, careful not to touch Chloe.

Yup. This was really going to suck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Beca yawned loudly and glanced over at Chloe. Maybe Jesse was right and she should try to work things out with the ginger.

"I am beat. Going to Bumper's party last night then waking up at four was not a smart plan."

Chloe looked at her sideways. "I'm sorry, are you actually talking to me? That's weird, I don't recall telling you I gave a shit."

Beca scoffed, "Oh, I'm sorry for trying to make conversation. If we're going to be stuck on this plane next to each other, do you think you could at least try to stop being such a bitch?"

"Oh, I'm the bitch? Who's the girl who complained the entire way to the airport because I had control of the music?"

"You played 'I Saw The Sign' four times in a row just to piss me off."

"Not everything is about you, Beca."

"You know," The man next to them cut in while perusing his own magazine, "Sex is a great stress reliever. Especially hate sex." He added with a knowing look towards them. "You two should try it some time."

"Yeah, right." Chloe scoffed. "I'd rather have sex with a stranger on this plane than get anywhere near her."

"Of course you would. Like mother, like daughter." Beca mumbled.

"Excuse me!?" Chloe raged.

"You know what?" Beca asked turning to Chloe. "I'm tired of having the same fight with you over and over again. I'm taking a nap." Without further ado, she slipped her headphones on and closed her eyes, leaning her seat back as she drifted into an uneasy sleep.

_Ladies and gentlemen, please move seat back to their upright positions, put away all electronics, and fasten your seatbelts as we begin our descent._

Beca's head was resting on Chloe's shoulder, while the gingers head was tilted down to rest on top of Beca's. Beca cuddled her head in deeper on Chloe's shoulder as a flight attendant tried to wake her. Chloe's eyes slowly opened at the disturbance as she looked up at the woman shaking Beca.

"We need you to sit up, ma'am." The attendant smiled politely. Chloe nodded and mover her head only to feel the weight of Beca's head still on her shoulder. Chloe shrugged a little to jostle the small brunette awake.

"Beca," Chloe quietly spoke. "Beca, wake up. We're landing."

"Hmm?" Beca mumbled. "What?"

"We're landing."

Beca's foggy brain started to clear as she realized she was lying on Chloe's shoulder. Her face turned a deep crimson and her neck snapped up right, causing a sharp pain at the base of her skull. She was rubbing her hand across the back of her neck when the man reappeared wearing a different shirt and looking refreshed.

Once the captain announced that the plane had landed, the plane started moving and bustling with people trying to rush on to the island. Luke turned to Beca and Chloe, handing each of them a card.

"If you two need anyone to show you around the island while you're here, give me a call."

"Do you live here…" Chloe looked down at the card. "Luke?"

He grinned, "Sometimes, Miss…?" He trailed off, waiting.

"Beale. But you can call me Chloe." She said extending her hand. He took it, awkwardly reaching around Beca's body.

"Well. This was nice. Let's start moving." Beca motioned forward with her hands, trying to move their little meet and greet off of the plane.

Once they were all out in luggage claim, Aubrey called them over.

"We're going to be taking taxis to the dock. Once there, we're going to pile onto the boat that will take us to the hotel. As long as we stick together and keep to the plan, this should be a smooth vacation. This is supposed to be fun. Any arguing-" her eyes lingered on Chloe and Beca, "Needs to be kept to a minimum."

"Yes, sir." Amy saluted her captain with a grin. "But can we eat first? I didn't get breakfast this morning." There was a murmur of agreement through the group.

As they made their way to through the many vendors spaced out along the airport, the group couldn't decide where to stop. Finally Cynthia Rose saw a McDonalds and made a dash towards it, followed quickly by Amy. The rest of the Bella's were more reserved in their trek to the restaurant.

Chloe placed her food next to Cynthia Rose who promptly asked, "How was the plane ride?"

"Aca-awkward." Chloe sighed. She lowered her voice as she leaned in. "We kind of fell asleep on each other."

Cynthia Rose raised her eye brow and smirked. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Shut up." Chloe hissed, shoving the girl on the shoulder lightly. "I really don't get why she hates me so much. This should've stayed between our parents but nooo." She drew out the word raising her hands and waving them for effect. "She had to bring this crap to college."

"I don't see why you two can't get along." Aubrey said, dropping down across from Chloe and starting to eat.

"Other than we're polar opposites?" Chloe said jokingly.

"Opposites attract." Cynthia said playfully nudging the ginger.

Chloe glanced back at the counter to see Beca ordering.

"Yeah, whatever."

* * *

A/N: Credit to my beta reader Noah-Rush96! for the new and improved version

You are amazing Noah I couldn't have asked for better beta reader!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Credit to my Beta reader Noah-Rush96. Enjoy readers!

Disclaimer: I Don't own Pitch Perfect

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Beca! Stop playing with your phone and eat. We can't stay here all day." Aubrey called down the table as she saw the DJ check her phone for umpteenth time.

"Yes, mom." Beca muttered quietly before looking up to respond. "Jesse was supposed to call after we landed."

"I'm sure he's fine, he's just busy." Chloe said, knowing full well that when Jesse started watching a movie he had a one-track mind.

Beca shrugged and started in on her chicken nuggets. Suddenly she heard the refrain for Titanium bursting through tiny speakers. She automatically reached into her pocket to answer, but deflated a little when her screen was blank. She looked around the table to see whose phone it was and rolled her eyes when she saw Chloe's phone vibrating along the table.

Chloe glanced down and saw the number was blocked. Frowning slightly she stood up.

"I'm gonna take this." Chloe said as she made her way out of the door.

"Hello?" Chloe answered.

_"Chlo? It's Jesse."_

Chloe glanced at Beca before responding.

"Hey, why is your number blocked? And why haven't you called Beca yet?"

_"Are you actually trying to defend my girlfriend? That plane ride must have been better than I thought!" _ Jesse chuckled.

"No, she's checking her phone like a maniac and it's annoying. Don't call her. I don't care. Anyway, you didn't answer my question. Why did you turn on private caller?"

_"I didn't want you to say anything about me calling. Look, I kind of need to talk to you."_

"That's what we're doing, Jess." Chloe laughed. She turned and sat down on one of the benches in front of the McDonald's.

_"I have this problem. A girl problem."_

Chloe rolled here eyes.

"I don't want to hear about you and Beca. It's bad enough that she took my study buddy, I don't want to hear all the gruesome details about your intimacy." Chloe made a disgusted face at the thought.

_"It's not Beca."_

Chloe sat up a little straighter. Not Beca?

"What do you mean 'It's not Beca'?"

_"Can we forget I have a girlfriend, just for a minute?"_

Chloe wasn't sure how to respond but she supposed that going along with whatever he had to say was the best way to get through it. "Okay."

_"I like a girl. It's not one of those 'Oh, she doesn't know exist. How can I make her notice me?' kind of things. It's more of a 'How do I get out of the friend zone' kind of thing."_

"Breaking up with your girlfriend is a good start. But that's actually a really stupid idea. I may not like her, but Beca's actually kind of nice when she wants to be." Chloe responded, feeling uncomfortable that Jesse was confessing his feelings for another woman while his girlfriend sat a few feet away.

_"I don't have a girlfriend for a minute, remember?"_

"Well, you're minute is going by fast, so start talking."

_"Okay… I really like you, Chloe. Getting to know you over the year and watching you perform, I knew I had feelings for you. But at the same time I had feelings for Beca, and even though she was standoffish at first, I thought I had a better chance with her. I'm not sure why I chose her over you, but I did and it was a huge mistake. I know that it's not easy to fix mistakes like this, but if you give me a chance, I want to fix this one and give us a shot."_

Chloe's mouth hung open in shock as she listened to Jesse's mini speech. She knew the freshman had a crush on her, but she had always made it very clear that she wasn't interested. She glanced back over her shoulder at Beca laughing at something Fat Amy said.

_"Please say something."_

"Jesse… I'm really flattered. I think you're a nice guy but I just don't see you in that way. To me you're not in the friend zone. You're in the family zone. You're like a little brother to me. When you started dating Beca, yeah I was a little pissed, but that was because I didn't like her. Not because I had a crush on you."

_"I know you can feel something between us, Chloe. I'm so good for you. Once I end things with Beca, you can see me differently. You saw how I act towards her; you know I'll be a good boyfriend. I just need one shot. You have to let me show you that I'll be good to you. You have to know that I'm the best thing for you."_

Chloe felt her protective nature come out hearing the way Jesse spoke about Beca. He treated her well? He was good?

"Do you honestly think," Chloe started, speaking through gritted teeth. "That calling up the person your girlfriend hates and telling that person that you like them is the 'good boyfriend' thing to do? Do you think that confessing your feelings for me and telling me that you're good for me is going to force me to have feelings for you when I just explained I see you as family? Beca really likes you. And I'm not going to be the person who comes between you. She has enough reason to hate me with out you adding on. If you're going to break up with her, I can't stop you, even though I think it's really slimy of you to do it while she's out of the country. But if you think that because you leave her I'll be with you, you're wrong." She took a breath and looked down at her watch.

"You're minute's up and this conversation is over."

With that she hung up her phone and placed her head in her hands. She may not be Beca's biggest fan, but no one deserved to have their boyfriend break up with them over the phone while they're on vacation. She looked over at the happy brunette and sighed. Might as well go in there and hope he doesn't call.

"Who was that?" Aubrey asked when Chloe sat back down.

"Mom. She just wanted to make sure we were okay." Chloe replied with a smile. For the second time that day, the refrain for Titanium blasted through someone's phone. Beca grabbed hers and smiled.

"It's Jesse." She quickly walked away and answered. After a few seconds her smile started to falter.

Chloe couldn't watch. She looked down at her tray of food and felt her stomach lurch. She couldn't eat right now. She stood up and emptied her food into the bin and made her way to the bathroom with her hand over her mouth. Once she was in the room, she placed both hand on the sink and looked in the mirror.

"You didn't do anything wrong." She assured herself. "This is all him. You haven't even kissed him." She made a face, imagining kissing her actual little brother. "Gross." She mumbled. She washed her hand and slowly made her way out of the tiny room.

When she walked back over to the group they were consoling a very distraught Beca.

"It would've been so much different if we hadn't had sex. I know there are ass holes out there that 'hit it and quit it' but I didn't see Jesse as that kind of guy." She brushed away a few tears running down her face. "This is so stupid."

"No, it's not." Chloe spoke up. Everyone turned to look at her with shock evident on their faces.

"It's not stupid." She reiterated and stepped towards Beca. "I'd be mad too. He's an ass hole."

She squatted down in front of the DJ, gently wiping away a tear that escaped.

"He's not worth your time." Chloe muttered, looking into Beca's eyes. She never noticed how beautiful they were. A deep blue, much bluer than the ginger's, with darker flecks scattered through out. Her hand lingered on the brunette's cheek until Chloe realized what she was doing and removed her hand, quickly rising and walking away from the girl.

"Uh… Thanks, Chloe." Beca muttered still looking a little dazed.

There was a tangible awkwardness in the air when Aubrey clapped her hands to get everyone's attention.

"Let's go get some taxis, we really need to get to the hotel."

As the group started walking, Aubrey leaned into Chloe and muttered, "What the hell was that?"

Chloe shook her head not really knowing what it was herself.

"I have no idea."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : Credit to my Team mate/ partner in crime Noah who makes the story sound so much better

Enjoy Readers I'm glad you guys are liking the story

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Taxi!" Aubrey yelled as she waved her hand around in the air, trying desperately to hail one down. Three taxis drove by her without so much as slowing down. Her hand fell back to her side as she turned to look at the Bella's with a dejected look on her face.

"This isn't going to work. Let's just go back in and see if we can rent a car."

"There's no way I'm going to use my snack money to pay for a car we're going to use once." Amy groaned. "Just… you know." She gestured toward the street. "Keep trying."

"I have an idea!" Stacie ran forward, pulling her top down and pushing her breasts together to create a better view of her cleavage. The tall brunette jumped off the curb, waving her hands wildly and yelled, "Taxi!"

A car swerved a little at the sudden appearance of the girl in the street, which also caused three taxis to halt in front of her. Stacie turned around with an innocent smile on her face and flounced back the curb to grab her bags. Aubrey ran forward to send one of the taxis on their way.

"Alright, girls, pile in. We're already twenty minutes behind schedule."

**Taxi One**

Chloe, Amy, and Stacie all squeezed into the backseat of the disgusting taxi, watching in abject horror as their cabbie sneezed into his hand and wiped it onto his shirt. Aubrey was the lucky girl who was forced to sit in the front and pushed herself as far into her door as she could.

"Why did we get stuck with the creepy driver?" Chloe whined in a whisper

"It's either ride with him or ride with Beca." Stacie muttered back.

"Where to?" The cabbie asked while he leered up and down Aubrey's form.

"The boats that take us to the Eden resort." Aubrey replied stiffly.

"Sounds good to me!" The cabbie replied with a toothy grin.

**Taxi Two**

"Alright, ladies! Where to?" The blonde taxi driver asked the three remaining girls.

"Um. The boats to the Eden resort."

"At least our guy's clean. Did you see the taxi the others got in? We got lucky." Cynthia said to Beca After they started the trek.

"He's a little too perky for my taste." Beca grumbled in reply.

Cynthia Rose smirked before saying, "Remind you too much of a certain red head?"

Beca rolled her eyes and stared out the window. Chloe was never the perky red head to her. She was never anything but a bitch to her. Even if Chloe did have a moment of genuine concern for Beca back at the airport it didn't change the fact that the red head continued to make this trip difficult.

**Taxi One**

_I am titanium._

Chloe quickly pulled her phone out to silence it for the third time since McDonalds.

"Your mom again?" Aubrey asked with a furrowed brow.

"Yeah." Chloe lied, watching Jesse's name slide off the screen. "She's just so protective with us being here. I guess-"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?"

Both girls quickly turned to see what exactly Stacie was screaming about and joined her in her panic when they saw an enormous spider crawling along the window.

"That's just my pet, Nikish. No need to worry, she won't bite if you don't touch her." The cab driver said happily, switching lanes easily, as if it was normal to have screaming women freaking out in the back of his cab.

"That's not a spider, that's a fucking monster!" Amy yelled. "Move back, I'll get it!"

"No, don't-" The cabbie yelled just as Amy pulled her shoe off and smashed the spider against the window.

The cab driver slammed on his brakes and glared over at Aubrey.

**Taxi Two**

"Do you want to talk about it?" Cynthia Rose looked at Beca expectantly.

"I'm fine." Beca sighed. "I'm just glad we broke up before things could actually get serious. He was constantly bugging me to open up to him. Good thing I didn't."

Something that sounded suspiciously like someone being tortured sounded through out the cab. The taxi driver looked a little worried, but for any of the Bella's it was normal to hear that as Lily's ring tone.

"Hello?" Lilly mumbled into her phone. "Mhmm. Okay. Where? Got it."

"Who was that?" Beca asked, happy to get off the subject of her non-existent love life.

"Chloe. Apparently they got kicked out of their cab. Something about killing a spider. They need us to pick them up." Lilly mumbled, turning to their cab driver. "They're under some kind of giant turtle sign. Do you know where that is?"

The cab driver nodded, taking the next right and pulling out his own phone to make a call. "I think we'll need back up."

"Ugh." Beca moaned. "I was stuck next to her the entire plane ride here. Now I have to squeeze into a cab with her?"

Ten minutes later, they were pulling up the curb next to four very distraught Bella's and a truck. Chloe marched straight up to the cab driver.

"This guy," She gestured to the man standing next to the truck, "Says we're all supposed to ride in that truck to the docks. Is that true?"

The cabbie laughed. "Of course it is. You didn't expect all of you could squeeze into my car did you?"

"You couldn't have just called for another cab?"

"Not when this was the only guy available."

"Quit bitching, Beale. At least you have a ride now." Beca grabbed her luggage and climbed into the bed of the truck.

"That's the spirit!" The first cab driver said, taking the cash Aubrey offered him and swerving back onto the road.

"This is a really dumb idea." Chloe grumbled as she followed the rest of the Bella's in to the truck. She rolled her eyes when she saw the only place she would fit was right across from Beca. The truck moved forward with a jerk as they sped off on to the road. Unfortunately, the jerking motion caused Chloe to spill onto Beca's lap. They're eyes met, and for a moment Beca felt a little light headed at the contact. Reality came crashing back as they kept jostling around.

"Chloe, get off!" The DJ shoved Chloe away, turning her face to watch Fat Amy stand behind the cab.

"Amy! Get down!" Chloe gasped. "That's not safe."

"It looks safe enough." Beca responded for the blonde and joined her, spreading her arms wide as the wind rushed through her fingers.

"You're just doing that to piss me off." Chloe glared at the brunette's back.

"Yeah, because I live my life worrying about your emotions." Beca dead panned, turning back to face the front.

"Guys, get down. Come on." Aubrey pleaded, trying to keep the peace.

Just then, they hit a small pothole, making both women standing jump a little and nearly lose their balance.

"GET DOWN NOW!" Chloe screamed, making Amy turn around in terror. She'd never seen the red head so angry. Amy complied immediately, dragging Beca down with her. Even the brunette was a little shocked at the passion Chloe threw behind her anger.

Aubrey leaned over to Beca and whispered, "We are going to have a nice trip, damnit."

"Sorry, I'm single. Pardon me for wanting to live a little." Beca mumbled back.

Once they arrived at the dock and started making their way to the boats, Chloe grabbed Aubrey's arm and made her hang back from the rest of the Bella's. Aubrey looked at her questioningly before Chloe muttered through clenched teeth, "I'm going to kill her."

"Come on, Chlo." Aubrey responded, trying to find some way to calm down the seething red head. "Give her a break. Jesse just broke up with her. She's just using you to get some of that extra frustration out."

"Not really," Beca butted in, turning around to stare at the pair. "I'm kind of glad he did it. Now I actually get to enjoy my vacation. Pissing her off in the process is just an extra perk." With that, Beca sped up to join the rest of the Bella's as they waited for the boat.

"Bree." Chloe suddenly remembered why she felt so guilty about the breakup. "I need to tell you something."

Just then the boat arrived and the crowd of people rushed on.

"Tell me later." Aubrey said as she pulled the red head onto the boat behind her.

**Eden**

"Holy shit." Amy said in awe as she looked around. "This place is amazing."

"Good evening," A tall man welcomed them. "You must be the Bella's. We've been expecting you. Welcome to Eden. My name is Ctanley, and I'll be acting as a kind of activity guide throughout your stay with us."

"I think someone's playing a joke on you, mate." Amy motioned towards his nametag.

"No, no. It's spelled with a C pronounced like an S." He smiled warmly.

After they were handed their room keys and showed how to get to their bungalow styled suites. Aubrey's and Chloe's was the first door they reached and all the girls piled in to explore the many advantages to staying at the resort.

"This is incredible." Aubrey whispered to herself when she saw the hot tub sized bathtub, independent shower stall and intricate sink in the bathroom.

"Bree, we have a hot tub out here!"

"And a really comfy bed!" Cynthia Rose joined in.

"Alright, girls. Aca- huddle." Aubrey clapped her hands, walking into the main room and joining the circle. "First of all, I think this should be our central meeting area. Before we go out to do anything, we can all group in here instead of walking up and down the halls trying to gauge when exactly everyone will be ready to leave. Is that okay?"

She waited for the murmurs of agreement to subside before continuing.

"Now, I have a surprise for you all. I paid for each of you to join in, so I expect you to keep an open mind and try to participate." She leveled a pointed look at Beca, who couldn't stop the smartass remark fighting its way out.

"Please tell me you didn't hire a bunch of prostitutes so we could have a group orgy?" There were some scattered giggles before they were all silenced buy an icy glare from Aubrey.

"No, but this does involve some group bonding. We're going to be playing a kind of game. Each of us will have a partner and we will be expected to do things with our partner. Each couple will have assignments they have to complete together. Before you ask, the couple selection is completely random, I have no control over who we get. Now," She looked at Beca again. "This is supposed to be _fun._ If any of you don't participate, I will make all of you do cardio. I don't get my money back and I'm not going to let any of you squeeze your way out of it."

All the girls nodded again, a little terrified at the idea of Aubrey unleashing her wrath and being forced to do more cardio on top of that.

"Okay!" Aubrey rubbed her hands together. "Now that that's settled, we need to get ready for dinner. That's where all the partners and assignments will be given out. Meet back here in an hour."

"Amy, are you done yet?" Beca asked while banging against the bathroom door to get the Aussie's attention.

"Almost!" The blonde replied. "Just head over without me, I'll be out soon."

Beca grabbed her key before she left the room, walking down to Aubrey and Chloe's room. When she got close enough she saw the door was cracked open, to allow the Bella's entrance without any trouble no doubt, and heard semi-hushed voices coming through the gap.

"… am I supposed to tell her when she hates me enough as it is?" Chloe whimpered.

"Do what you think is best, Chlo. But do you really think it will change anything if Beca knows Jesse left her for you?"

Beca's jaw dropped. She knew it. Of course Chloe was responsible for this. There had been too short of a pause between when Chloe had gotten off the phone to when Jesse had finally called her. And that explained why the ginger had been so nice to Beca after she broke the news to the rest of the Bella's about the break up. It all made sense.

"Beca? You okay?" Cynthia Rose had walked up during Beca's internal monologue. Beca found herself kneeling on the floor, not sure exactly how she had gotten there.

"Um, yeah." She plastered on a smile. "Lost my earing was all." She pointed to her ears and got up, pushing her way into the room and noticed Chloe and Aubrey jump apart with a sick satisfaction. If Chloe wasn't going to tell her about Jesse's motives that just meant she would get to enjoy watching the guilty ginger squirm.

"Good evening, ladies!" Ctanley greeted as he walked up to the women enjoying their dinner. "I hope you're finding your stay enjoyable thus far?"

"Duh!" Amy replied through a mouthful of rib. "I'm excited for the pool party."

"Well, the Eden East is well known for its partying." He smiled warmly. "Now, since you are all part of the retreat we need to give you your itineraries and, of course, assign you your partners."

He raised his hands and motioned the servers over to pass out blank envelopes.

"Now, each of you have been given an envelope containing a number and a color. The number will tell you who your partner is and the color will tell you who your team is. For example," he pointed to Aubrey. "Aubrey and Amy might have the number two, which makes them partners. But Aubrey might have the color purple, while Amy has green which puts them on different teams."

Everyone around the table nodded their understanding and waited for him to continue.

"You will do different activities with your partners and teams. If your partner is on a separate team from you, they become your rival when performing any team activities. But when it's a partner activity you must work together. This is kind of a team building exercise. A couples retreat, if you will."

All the girls except Aubrey looked a little apprehensive but went along with the idea of the game anyway.

"The colors and numbers have each been placed randomly. There will be a partnership and a team of three since there are three of you. This doesn't give any one the upper hand or an advantage. Now, open your envelopes and see who you'll be working with!"

As the girls opened the envelopes, he added, "Show your numbers to the table first, then your colors.

Lily, Amy and Aubrey high fived each other when they each had pulled out a number two. Cynthia Rose nudged Stacie when she saw that they shared the number three.

"Fuck." Chloe and Beca both muttered when they realized they each had the number one.

"This should be interesting." Amy stated loudly.

"Is something wrong?" Ctanley questioned.

"Yes, actually." Chloe answered. "We can't stand each other. We can barely stand to be in the same room, let alone work together. Is there any way we can change?"

Ctanley shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Mr. Marcel, the owner of Eden resorts and the organizer of this little game is a big believer in destiny. However, if you two really think that you can't get along, you can always forfeit your spots. You're money won't be refunded but you won't have to work together."

"No, it's fine. We'll work it out." Chloe said quickly, not wanting to disappoint Aubrey.

"What are you-"Beca began angrily before being kicked under the table. "I mean, yeah, what she said."

"Wonderful!" Ctanley responded happily. "Now, what about colors?"

"Red." Beca answered quickly, looking at Chloe.

"Blue." Chloe responded and they both breathed a sigh of relief.

"I have red too!" Stacie squealed, covering up Lily's whispered, "Me, too."

Aubrey smiled at Chloe and showed her the blue card she was holding, making both women join in the squealing.

"Which leaves…" Ctanley looked at Amy and Cynthia Rose who fist bumped each other.

"Alright! Here are your itineraries." The servers passed around the sheets of paper. "Now, other couples at the resort will be participating as well. Don't worry, though. You will stay with your partner or teams throughout your stay. You may have to participate with other guests and work together, but the primary focus is to build better relationships between your groups. The first activity will be Team Softball tomorrow at 8 AM. I know it sounds early but trust me, it could be worse. Eden West participants have to wake up at six."

After Ctanley bid them all a good night, the whole group perked up at the idea behind the retreat.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Chloe happily joined in the conversation.

"It's funny that you're smiling like that, Beale. Did you already forget we're partners?" Beca smirked at the red head.

Chloe's smile dissolved of her face and quickly turned into a glare directed at a certain DJ.

"Okay!" Aubrey said loudly, hoping to stop any bickering before it began. "Pool party. Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: **Enjoy chapter 6 you guys ! Thank you so much for reading, and thank you for the feedback its always amazing to hear what you guys think.

Credit To my partner in crime Noah who has helped this story in everyway possible

**Disclaimer: **I don't own pitch perfect or couples retreat as well as the song said in the story

* * *

**Chapter Six**

_"Alright, alright, this is your main man DJ Drew here to spin some hot mixes and Top 40 Hits. Now everyone get out of the pool, away from the bar, and get your asses on the dance floor."_

The crowd cheered at the appearance of the main DJ and clamored onto the dance floor to enjoy his show. The Bella's appeared just as the party seemed to really be starting and it was evident that tonight would be one to remember. The resort had strung lights over the crowd to simulate stars, hung white and blue streamers around the poles supporting the speakers and lights, and had two bars stocked up with more liquor than should be legal.

"Let's go to the bar!" Aubrey yelled, grabbing onto Chloe's hand and dragging her along behind, both of their hips swaying in time to the music. The rest of the Bella's followed along, taking in the sight of the DJ on his raised platform playing to the crowds inebriated state with a remix of "Shots".

Once the Bella's found an open space at the bar, they sat on stools and watched the crowd as everyone moved. Beca was glad to be here, if only to get some tips on her own mixing by watching the man on the platform.

"Now, _this_," Stacie said, eyeing a few shirtless men as they walked by, "Is what I call a party."

"It definitely is." Cynthia Rose agreed, noticing a group of bikini clad women lounging around the hot tub. "Wanna dance?" She asked turning around just in time to see Stacie strip off her tank top and noticed her hot pink bikini top.

"Definitely." Stacie winked as she grabbed Cynthia's hand and led her out onto the floor, Cynthia Rose's eye's being glued to Stacie's breasts the entire way.

"Well, there they go!" Amy said loudly. "What's the bet that they end up together by the end of the night?" She asked no one in particular.

"No bets." Beca grinned, pointing to where the two girls had been dancing. Cynthia Rose was now grinding with a short girl in a lime green bikini and Stacie was running her hands down a tall shirtless man with blonde hair. Just as the group stopped creeping on their friends a tall dark skinned man with glasses walked up to Lily.

"Hi." He said with a crooked grin. "I'm Donald. Care to dance?" He offered his hand out. Lily nodded and followed him out. The group watched and could just barely hear him yell, "You're name is what?"

Amy and Beca laughed loudly. It would make for an interesting night if Donald kept trying to hold a conversation with Lily.

"Hey, there." A brunette man with brown eyes said loudly walking up to them. "You," He pointed at Aubrey and letting his finger ghost down her front. "Are very attractive."

"Thanks," Aubrey blushed a little and responded, "You're not so bad yourself."

"My name's Howard, but you can call me whatever you want. Most people go with Howie." He grinned at her and offered his hand

"I'm Aubrey." She laughed and took his hand.

"Aubrey, what a beautiful name to match a beautiful face."

It was Aubrey's turn to grin wickedly. "You know the more time you spend being cheesy, the less time you have to dance with me."

He feigned a look of shock and offered his arm. "Then let's get out there."

Aubrey waved at Chloe to get her attention, motioned toward Howie to show the red head who she would be with, and followed him out on the dance floor.

"And then there were three." Amy said dramatically looking between Beca and Chloe who were pointedly staring in opposite directions.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't my two favorite women!" Luke yelled to his friend. He spotted Beca and Chloe feet away from them down the bar and pointed them out to the man next to him. "They were my seat mates on the plane out."

"The red head is hot." Erick said loudly, catching Chloe's attention. She noticed Luke and broke out into a smile.

"Luke! What are you doing here?" She asked as he wrapped her in a hug. She felt his shirtless torso press against her and she could feel the definition of his abdominal muscles.

"My dad owns this place." He gestured around him, grinning at the stunned look on the ginger's face.

"Really?"

"Yeah, who would want to miss out on all of this, right?" He backed away from the hug and pulled his friend forward.

"Chloe this is my friend, Erick, and he thinks you look damn sexy and wants to know if you'd like to dance."

"Dude!" The shorter blonde said pushing Luke a little. "Thanks for playing it cool." He bit out sarcastically.

Chloe raked her eyes over Erick's body. His abs were just as well defined as Luke's and his arms looked like they could bench press her twenty times.

"Well," Chloe leaned forward, her voice dripping with appeal, "If he wants to ask me himself," She let her hands run down his arms and back up his chest, "I'd be more than willing to show him some moves."

Erick's eyes grew wide and Chloe's advances and quickly nodded his head, barely getting the words, "Wanna dance?" out before Chloe was pushing him back towards the dance floor.

Luke laughed as he watched his friend walk off with the vivacious ginger. He turned and saw the very sulky set of eyes and recognized them immediately. He waltzed over to where Beca leaned against the bar.

"They're so getting laid tonight." He motioned to where the two had danced off.

Beca noticed Luke leaning in and gave him a curt nod and a tight lipped, "Luke." Before turning to order water.

"Ah! So she knows my name! I've yet to learn yours though, Miss…?" He trailed off waiting with a ridiculously charming smile on his face. She sighed.

"Beca. My name's Beca."

"I like it. Edgy, kind of like the owner." He was greeted with silence as she sipped from her glass. He decided on a new tactic. "So, still hate Chloe? Or did you two finally fuck?"

Beca blanched and choked on an ice cube that slid down her throat. "Ew, are you always this crass?"

"Only when I'm trying to get a reaction out of someone."

She glared at the man. "No, we haven't _fucked_, as you so quaintly put it. I would rather sleep with you than get anywhere near her."

He smirked and looked away towards the dance floor, "You know, in my experience hate sex is the best sex. So much passion and heat and none of the 'Are we more than friends?' 'Do you like me?' bullshit like other one night stands. At the end of the day you still hate each other, you just get some of that frustration out."

The bar tender made his way back over to the couple as Luke got his attention.

"Island special for my friend here," He motioned towards Beca and handed the tender a twenty. He added. "Keep the change."

Beca's eyes went wide.

"Did you just buy me a seventeen dollar drink?"

"It's worth it." Beca considered him for a minute. The bar tender slid the drink over to Beca who sipped it gingerly. It was delicious and potent. She could feel the bitterness of the alcohol biting at her taste buds, but the coolness of the berries mixed in with the ice soothed it almost instantaneously.

"Damn, that's good." She said in awe.

"Told you it was worth it. How about you and I make a deal?" Beca looked at him out of the corner of her eye before shrugging and taking another sip.

"What's the deal?"

"I'll buy you three more of those," He put up three fingers and pointed to the glass in her hand, "and after you drink those three, you have to go dance with our favorite red head."

Beca spluttered for the second time that night.

"Nope. No way."

"Come on, Becky. I didn't set Erick up with her so that he could have fun. I did it to give you an in. You can romantically cut in and sweep her off her feet. Then fuck her brains out. Look at that fine ass. That could be yours for a night" He motioned over to the couple while talking.

They both watched as Eric slid his hands down her hips, both of them moving in time to the music. Chloe's ass was grinding against his crotch on what both Beca and Luke were going to assume was a growing boner. Chloe had a huge smile on her face as she turned around to face Erick and kiss him in a teasing manner, her hands trailing down his arms to his swim shorts, where she played with the hem.

"First, don't call me Becky. Second, I don't want 'that fine ass' any where near any part of my body. Third, gross, I do _not_ want to see her blow a guy on the dance floor." Beca threw out, disgusted at the red head's antics.

"I'm telling you, hate sex is the best." He winked down at her before calling the bartender back over. When the tender arrived Luke motioned toward the brunette.

"Whatever she gets orders, put it on my tab."

"What? No, I can buy my own drinks."

Luke ignored her and leveled a look at the man. "Her drinks. My tab."

The tender nodded before walking back to the rest of the crowd. Luke turned back to Beca, completely intent on continuing to convince the tiny brunette to dance with the red head at the very least. He leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I bet she's just waiting for you to rip off that dress and take her against a wall."

"OKAY!" Beca exclaimed loudly, pushing herself away from the bar to find someone, anyone to join the conversation. She spotted Amy a few feet away and quickly dragged Luke over to the Aussie.

"Luke, this is my friend Fat Amy. Amy, this is Luke." Beca said pushing the two together.

"I remember you. You're the one who had to sit with the two besties on the plane ride over, right?" Amy asked while she shamelessly admired Luke's body.

"That's me, yeah." Luke smirked, "I must say you are by far the most beautiful girl out here. And the fact that you call yourself Fat Amy? Totally endearing."

"Cool it there, Romeo." Amy said placing a hand on his chest. "You have to at least get me dancing before you start throwing those words around."

"Well then," He said offering his hand to her to lead the way, "May I have this dance?"

Amy nodded and took the offered hand. Luke turned back to a smirking Beca. "Don't let Erick take Chloe home tonight!"

With that, Amy pulled Luke into a fierce tongue battle that Beca wish she had looked away from faster. For the next hour and a half the Bella's took turns keeping Beca company when they came off the dance floor to get drinks. Beca took full advantage of Luke's offer to buy all her drinks. She was on her fifth Island Special and well on her way to alcohol poisoning when Luke and Amy made their way back to the bar.

"Woooo," Amy wailed as she attempted to sit next to the brunette twice before accurately landing on the barstool. She motioned towards a grinning Luke. "He has some intense moves."

"What drink are you on?" Luke smirked at how the brunette was swaying a little where she stood; holding her glass like life depended on it then throwing back the remains. She held up five fingers just as another Island Surprise was set down next to her. She set down her empty glass, turned to Luke with six fingers in the air before grabbing the fresh drink off the bar and sipping and giggling at nothing.

"I expect you to dance tonight." He pointed a warning finger at the girl before ordering two shots of tequila, limes, and grabbing a saltshaker. A few moments later the shots were handed off and he made his way back on to the floor with Amy in tow.

They made their way into the center of the dance floor where Chloe and Erick were still grinding on each other.

"Amy!" The red head yelled when she saw the pair with alcohol. She grabbed a lime from Luke's hand and slid it down Erick's abs.

"What're you-" Erick's question was cut off when Chloe slipped the limes rind into his mouth and smiling wickedly. She took the saltshaker and sprinkled it across his toned stomach. The salt stuck to where the limes juice had rubbed off. She took the shot before getting down on her knees and sending one last grin up at Erick before she trailed her tongue up the path the salt and lime juice combination made, keeping eye contact with the man the entire way. She threw her shot back expertly and rose off of the ground, pressing her lips to Erick's and gently sucking until the lime was dry.

Erick's eyes were almost black with lust. Amy and Luke just stared at Chloe stunned.

"What?" She asked innocently before handing Luke the empty glass.

"Give her another one." Erick demanded, his eyes staying on the perky red head in front of him.

She threw her head back in a laugh before leaning forward and whispering, "Patience. I'll show you just how good I am with my mouth." She pulled back and winked at his stunned expression.

"I'll be right back." Luke called to the two. Amy and Luke waltzed back over to the tiny brunette.

"I'm disappointed in you, Becky." He called playfully.

"What did I do?" She gave him the best puppy dog look she could manage while being as stumbley as she was.

"You promised to dance with Chloe if I bought you three drinks. You have surpassed three and now is the time to make your move."

Beca grinned sheepishly at the man in front of her.

"I promised no such thing. You put me on your tab any way."

Luke started to pout and gestured over to where Chloe was.

"There is no way anyone can look at that girl and not think she's attractive. But the way I just saw her do a body shot? Even you would fuck her."

Beca followed Luke's finger watching as the ginger stopped being playfully flirty and turned into full on sex kitten. Chloe had swept her hair to one side of her neck as Erick bent down to kiss it. Beca had to admit that the faces Chloe was making were attractive. She had never noticed elegant yet primal Chloe made herself seem. Like the girl you would do terrible things to in the bedroom and then take home to meet your parents, who she would proceed to charm the pants off of. Chloe brought Erick's mouth back to hers and pulled him closer.

"If you're gonna make a move, now's the time to do it." Luke muttered to her, pushing the remaining shot into her hand. She shot it back with out thinking and suddenly, she didn't care about anything. She didn't care about their past or the drama between their parents or that the red head was currently grinding up on the blonde Abercrombie model look alike. She just wanted Chloe.

Beca made her way on to the floor, pushing her way through the jostling crowd and searching for familiar faces as she walked. She saw Aubrey and Lily making out with their respective dance partners from earlier. As she moved, she caught sight of Cynthia Rose's hair, ducking off to the hot tub with two girls following closely behind her. She knew that wherever Stacie was she would be surrounded by men. She was not disappointed when she saw a large group of men rushing forward to give Stacie a drink. Beca laughed at her friends antics, happy to see all of them letting loose for a night. When she found herself moving closer to Chloe, she hesitated.

"Do I really want to do this?" She muttered to herself. Her brains process of not thinking about anything threw her a curve ball as she remembered a quote from her English class:

"Kiss her as though, at that moment, nothing else exists in the world. Kiss her as though your entire life is wrapped up into the period of the kiss. Kiss her as though there is nothing else that you would rather be doing. Kiss her."

She needed no more encouragement. She remembered Luke telling her to gracefully cut in and sweep her off her feet. She did manage to cut in, but "graceful" is not a word she would use to describe it.

"I'm just gonna... step… right in… here." She said squeezing between Erick and Chloe. When she had herself positioned in front of the ginger, she smiled triumphantly as though she was a four year old who had just learned to tie their shoes. Chloe raised an eyebrow at her.

"Can I help you?" Chloe asked coldly.

"Yeah, I need to do something." Beca retorted simply as if that should explain everything.

"You need to do something while standing in between us?" She motioned to the disgruntled blonde.

"Mhmm." There was a pause before Chloe rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"What is it, Beca?"

"First of all, I know Jesse left me for you." Beca slurred. Chloe's face fell, her arms uncrossing instantly, reaching towards the tiny DJ and placing her hands on her shoulders.

"I swear Jesse and I never did anything. I didn't even know he liked me like that. I told him-"

"I know." Beca cut her off and took a deep breath. "I know you didn't do anything. It's not your fault."

They stood there awkwardly, Chloe's hands on Beca's shoulders, Beca staring intently into Chloe's eyes as if she could see into her soul. Erick coughed from behind them and brought Chloe out of her trance.

"Is that what you wanted to do? Tell me you know?"

"No," She stated simply, pausing before she continued. "I hate you, Chloe Beale. I hate you so much that I want you, right now."

Chloe's eye's furrowed in confusion, cocking her head to the side.

"You hate me so much that you want me? Beca, that doesn't-" But before Chloe could finish what she was saying she found her words being muffled by Beca's lips on hers.

It wasn't like anything Beca had experienced before. It was sweet and fiery and it tasted like pomegranate lip-gloss. Chloe's lips were soft, so much softer than Jesse's. Beca was so surprised by the experience that she gasped a little when their lips made contact.

She waited for Chloe to push her off but was delightfully surprised when Chloe's arms wrapped around her neck, pulling her closer. Chloe's lips parted when she felt Beca's tongue asking for entrance, deepening the kiss when she felt the tiny girl's fingers wind up into her red tresses and bringing their face closer still.

Beca moaned when she felt more than heard Chloe's whimper when she pulled back for air, instantly crashing their lips back together. She felt electricity pass through her body and pool in between her legs. She needed Chloe. Now.

Beca ran her hand down the gingers body, groaning her disappointment when Chloe caught her hands and held them still when they reached the hem of her dress. Chloe pulled back and stared into Beca's eyes.

"Not here." Chloe whispered in her ear, intertwining their fingers and pulling the brunette behind her.

"Um, Chloe?" Erick yelled. "Chloe!"

But neither woman paid him any attention as they rushed out of the party, holding onto each other so they wouldn't fall. As they started passing by a pool shed, Chloe stopped and pushed the brunette against the wall of the tiny shack, kissing her deeply before pulling away.

"Here?" Beca questioned skeptically. "You want to do it here?"

"It'll be adventurous," Chloe smirked leaning in. "But if you still call sex 'it' maybe we shouldn't do this."

"Shut the fuck up." Beca growled and pulled Chloe's mouth back to hers, claiming it as her own when she thrust her tongue inside felt Chloe lightly sucking on it. Chloe pulled away all too soon for Beca's liking. The red head pushed open the door and dragged Beca in by the front of her shirt.

For the second time in the span of five minutes, Beca felt herself being pushed against a wall. She felt Chloe's tongue inside her mouth, massaging her own, while her nimble fingers worked to unbutton the shirt she was wearing.

"I hate you." Beca gasped out when she managed to pull away from Chloe's mouth and attached herself to the red heads neck.

"I hate you too." Chloe moaned in response, wrapping her hand around the back of the brunette's neck in an effort to keep her there.

Beca moved her hand around to the zipper on Chloe's dress, yanking it down, forcing the straps on the older girls shoulders down. The dress pooled around Chloe's feet until she nimbly stepped out of it. Beca pushed the woman back until her thighs hit the table in the small room. Chloe leaned back and relished in Beca's eyes raking over her body.

Beca's eyes danced along her lean form, admiring the simplicity of the purple bikini that kept her hands from touching exactly where she wanted her hands to be. Chloe watched Beca's eyes for any sign that the brunette was going to move. Chloe brought her own hand to her neck and dragged it down across her torso, giving her right breast a squeeze before continuing south. Her fingers rippled along her toned stomach and didn't stop until her fingertips were just barely inside her bikini bottoms.

"Am I going to have to do this myself?" Chloe husked out, "Or are you going to show me just how much you hate me?"

Beca moved between the red head's spread legs, moving her hands up Chloe's back until she untied the bottom knot of the bathing suit. She pulled the still looped together top over the girls head and looked down admiring the round, perky breasts she found waiting underneath the garment.

The shorter girl wasted no time in attaching her mouth to Chloe's nipple, bringing her right hand up to massage the other breast. She flicked her tongue over the nipple, bringing it into her mouth and biting ever so slightly. She rolled the other nipple between her thumb and forefinger, eliciting a loud moan from the ginger writhing underneath her, grasping desperately at the DJ's shirt.

"Take it off. Now. I want to touch you." Chloe ordered, pulling Beca up from her chest to kiss her roughly. Beca pulled away to shrug off her shirt and pulled her own bikini top off, throwing it down next to her shirt. Chloe's hands immediately found the brunette's breasts, palming them as best she could before Beca pulled away. Chloe whined at the lost contact leaning forward desperately to bring the brunette back to her.

"It's your turn to strip." Beca smirked, hooking her fingers into the older girls bikini bottoms and dragging them down her legs. Beca dropped her knees onto the hard ground so that her mouth was level with Chloe's center. She kissed up the inside of the gingers thigh and skimmed right over where Chloe desperately wanted Beca's mouth.

"Oh, God. Beca, please." The ginger whined, bracing herself against the table, her knuckles white with strain.

"How bad do you want it?" Beca breathed onto the red head's cunt, inching closer.

"So bad, baby. Please." Chloe begged, running her fingers through the brunette's hair and grasping hard when she felt Beca mouth fall onto her clit, her tongue massaging circles into the sensitive bundle before running through Chloe's folds.

"God, you're so wet." Beca moaned as she lapped again at the skin. She kissed Chloe's cunt tenderly, enjoying making the read head squirm.

Chloe pulled Beca up and kissed her hard. She desperately tugged down Beca's shorts and bikini bottoms until Beca had to kick them off. Chloe leaned back pulling the brunette on top of her. Beca straddled Chloe's naked form, leaning down to ghost a kiss over Chloe's lips. The red head brought her hand up, dipping two fingers slowly into the brunette.

"Teasing isn't nice." Chloe whispered as she leaned up by Beca's ear. Chloe pulled out and ran one finger through Beca's folds.

"Mmm," Chloe moaned. "And you said I'm wet."

Chloe thrust into the brunette hard before pulling out again. Beca let out a frustrated groan.

"Chloe, please." Beca whined, grabbing her wrist and directing her hand back to her clit.

"Ah, ah, ah. You teased me, I tease you." Chloe smirked at how desperate the girl on top of her seemed.

"Tell me you want me" Chloe dipped her finger in again and pulled out.

"I want you so bad." Beca moaned as she pushed down, trying to regain contact.

"Tell me you need me." Chloe whispered, dipping two fingers in this time.

"I need you inside me, Chloe." Beca groaned.

Chloe leaned forward, easing the brunette down beside her before climbing on top.

"You asked for it." Chloe muttered before she stuck two fingers in deep and curled them, thrusting harder as she went, escalating their pace until Beca's hips started jutting out to meet her hand.

"Oh, God, Chloe. I'm gonna-"

"I know." Chloe whispered, leaning down to kiss her neck, adding her thumb into the mix as she pushed down on Beca's clit, making the brunette gasp and whimper, grinding harder in the ginger's hand.

"Oh, fuck. I'm so fucking close." Beca moaned just as Chloe added another finger, curling up into the DJ's G- spot.

"Oh, Chloe." Beca practically screamed as her walls tightened around the girl's fingers. Chloe crashed their lips together trying to stifle their joined moans. Hearing Beca moan her name made her arousal jolt up. After Beca had fully ridden out her climax, she pulled out.

"Luke was totally right." Beca panted looking into Chloe's eyes as the red head laid down next to her. "Hate sex is the best."

Beca crawled on top of Chloe kissing her neck and making a trail down between the valley of her breasts, across her stomach, right to her clit where she flattened her tongue against it.

"Oh, God. Not again." She moaned pulling Beca back up. "You are not going to tease me again. Fuck me. Now." She pulled Beca's face to her's and kissed desperately until she felt the pressure of Beca's fingers inside of her. Chloe was much more vocal this time, hoping it would encourage the brunette to keep going.

"God, that feels so good." Chloe moaned into Beca's ear when the brunette moved to kissing her neck. Beca thrust harder into Chloe's cunt making her moan louder. With each thrust, Chloe's walls tightened. Her arms encircled the brunettes back, scratching down as she fought to keep contact as close as possible.

"I'm so fucking close, baby. Harder." Chloe whined "Oh, God." She screamed when Beca's fingers curled inside her. "Right fucking there, Beca! Oh, don't stop. I'm gonna come."

Beca thrust harder and breathed into Chloe's ear, "Then come."

That's all it took to send Chloe over the edge. She yelled obscenities and pulled Beca closer for one more kiss, her moans growing softer as the waves of her climax drifted away.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: **Drum roll! The chapter you all have been waiting for =) I am really sorry about the delay, with Noah's computer crashing it put things in a pause. But its finally here and thank you all for being so patient.

Credit to my amazing partner in crime Noah, who always makes this story sound more fantastic.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Chloe was the first one to wake up. She heard the muffled thump of a bass drum pounding in through the windows. She groaned as she sat up a little, her head starting to pound in time with the banging outside. She felt the stiff plastic of a pool tarp covering her naked body and rolled her eyes at herself. Of course she'd slept with some random in a pool shed. It wasn't until she heard a quiet moan and the arms around her waist tightening that she realized she wasn't alone.

As the red head tried to stealthily move out of her partner's grasp, Beca mumbled again and continued to tighten her hold on the older woman. Chloe turned her head back over her shoulder and looked at the sleeping brunette. She let her eyes travel across the woman's tiny frame, admiring the definition of her stomach and arms until her gaze landed back on Beca's face. The brunette seemed so peaceful as she slept. For once, Chloe didn't see any contempt in the young DJ's face, all Chloe saw was beauty and a little bit of a smile playing at the corners of the young girls mouth.

Chloe sighed as memories from the previous night came crashing back into her mind's eye. The heated kiss on the dance floor, the lustful glances Beca gave her as they continued their encounter in the little shack, the way Beca begged her. She shook her head, trying to physically rid her mind of the images. Last night was a very drunken mistake and it was time to face reality.

"Beca." Chloe half whispered as she pushed at the brunette's shoulder. "Beca, wake up."

Beca rolled her head to the other side wrapping her body more firmly around the red head's waist. Chloe smiled at how cute the soon to be sophomore was being but quickly replaced her smile with a frown. She continued to push the brunette and chant her name quietly until her targets eyes slowly opened and took in their surroundings. As soon as Beca's eyes focused on the redhead's state of undress she jumped up, jerking the tarp that was previously covering both of them up with her.

"Chloe, what the hell? Why are you always naked?" Beca groaned out, the fast motion of her jumping off the table caused her headache to run to the forefront of her mind. She grasped a hand to her temple, trying to massage the pain away.

"Always naked? That was one time in a shower and you brought it on yourself. Also, you have no room to talk since you're currently wearing a tarp as a dress."

Beca groaned again, finally looking at Chloe's face to ask the question she already knew the answer to.

"Chloe… Did we…?"

"Yes."

Beca collapsed back onto the table holding her head in her hands.

"Fuck. I had sex with Chloe Beale." She ran a hand through her hair, trying to make some sense of the situation.

"Hey, there are plenty of people who would love to be in your position. I can't believe I had sex with Beca Mitchell." Chloe responded dryly, starting to move around the small shed.

"Oh, God." Beca slapped a hand over her eyes, trying to block out Chloe's naked form.

"Oh, shut up. It's not like you haven't seen it. Besides, I would cover up if I knew where someone threw my bikini and dress." Chloe snapped, picking various items up and squinting through the semi darkness to try and locate her clothing.

Beca peaked through her fingers in time to see Chloe bend over something. Her eyes danced along the long and slender form in front of her. She felt her body flush as she remembered that body leaning over her last night, she could still see the woman trailing kisses up her neck as her fingers moved.

"Found my dress!" Chloe exclaimed, bringing Beca out of the memory in a snap. Chloe looked over in time to see Beca's fingers quickly slam back together to remove any gaps that Beca could have seen out of. Chloe raised a single eyebrow at the peculiar brunette and straightened herself.

"Were you checking me out?"

"What? No." Beca flushed and stood up again, letting the tarp drop as she started to look for her own clothing as a distraction.

Chloe rolled her eyes and turned back adding quietly, "Yeah, okay. Whatever you say, Bec."

Beca scowled and turned around to face the ginger.

"Seriously, Chloe. Why would I check you out?"

An equally annoyed Chloe turned to face the brunette once again and bit out, "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because we had sex last night?"

It was Beca's turn to roll her eyes as she grabbed her bikini top of the floor and put it back over her chest.

"Why do you have to say it like it's such a big deal? I was drunk, you were drunk. It was a one time thing."

"Oh I'm glad it was a one time thing. I was planning on sleeping with Erick, not you." Chloe shot back, pulling on her own top and stepping back into her dress until she could locate her bottoms and shorts.

Beca felt her anger boil when Chloe brought up the meathead from last night.

"Well, if you wanted to sleep with him, why did you wake up next to me?"

There was an almost tangible silence filling the air between them. Beca didn't realize how much of a loaded question she had just asked and Chloe was not about to say anything stupid.

"Alcohol. Bad judgment. Bad timing. You name it, it's an excuse for last night." Chloe mumbled, feeling a little hurt at how crass the younger woman was being. "You know, I wish I had been with Erick last night. He just seems like he could … _satisfy_ a girl." The ginger threw a wink at the flustered brunette.

"Excuse me, I satisfied you plenty." Beca indignantly huffed.

"Hmm," Chloe hummed making a disbelieving face, "Maybe not as much as you think, babe." Beca scowled again, putting on her bottoms and shorts, looking around for her button down.

"At least I'm not the slut who practically blew a guy on the dance floor."

Chloe's jaw dropped as she slid into her own bottoms and picking up her shorts. So this is how they were going to play it?

"I'm the slut? I'm not the one who got trashed and cut in on someone else's night just to fuck. I'm also not the one with a hickey." Chloe smirked.

Beca clapped a hand to her neck and rubbed, hoping to find the spot through touch.

"I can't believe you gave me a fucking hickey. Who does that?"

Chloe just smiled and walked over to the door. She turned and blew Beca a kiss before throwing the door open and letting the light stream in.

"Bye, Beca." She wagged her fingers and smirked down the path when she heard a muffled "You bitch," come as a response to her departure.

* * *

"Gave me a fucking hickey, what the actual fuck."

Beca grumbled as she stomped past Chloe. The ginger paused her action of unlocking her door to watch the brunette walk by, noting the way Beca pulled her hair over her shoulders in an attempt to hide the bruise on her neck. Chloe smirked when she caught the younger girls eye, throwing a wink into the mix before turning back to the task at hand and opening the door into her suite. Once she was in she heard the alarm clock screaming that it was 6:00 followed by a few thumps against the nightstand until someone hit the snooze button to shut it up.

"Okay, Bree, I know you're gonna-"

Chloe stopped abruptly in the middle of her sentence when she looked at her best friend's bed. Aubrey jerked the sheet up and around her naked body while Howie scrambled to find something to cover his junk. Yanking the pillow out from behind himself, he secured it around his midsection before looking at the shocked girl standing at the foot of the bed.

"Hey, Chlo…" Aubrey said in a voice that was attempting to be casual, but the body language she was showing and the general mood was anything but calm.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom!" Chloe clapped her hands in front of her and turned quickly to run into the room. As soon as the door was shut behind her she burst into a fit of giggles, trying her hardest to stifle them with her fist as she pressed her ear to the door.

"I had fun last night."

"Me too."

A silence followed that Chloe could only assume was being filled with an intense lip lock until she heard the door close. Aubrey knocked softly against the bathroom.

"He's gone. You can come out now."

Chloe threw the door open and pounced on her best friend who had thankfully found some clothes before telling Chloe to come out.

"Somebody had fun last night!" She giggled as she tickled the blonde. Aubrey maneuvered away from the girls twitching fingers and rolled her eyes.

"It was nothing. I was drunk, he-"

"He was drunk, it was a one time thing. Yeah, I know." Chloe finished for her. She crossed to her bed and felt a slight twist in her gut as she remembered that Beca had used the same line on her when they were hunting for their clothes.

"So… You know where I was last night. Where were you?"

Chloe stiffened noticeably and turned to face her friend with a guilty expression.

"Promise not to judge?" Chloe held out her pinky to the woman.

"Chlo, have I ever judged you?"

Chloe just stared into the other woman's eyes, silently refusing to lower her extended pinky until the blonde complied. Aubrey rolled her eyes, but crossed over to the girl, placed her own pinky against the ginger's and curled it.

As soon as Chloe felt Aubrey wrap her pinky around, she blurted out the truth.

"I was with Beca."

Aubrey's jaw dropped once she registered what exactly Chloe had said. She quickly recovered and tried to sport an unphased face as she waited for the rest of the story.

"It didn't mean anything." Chloe quickly continued. "We were both drunk and it's never going to happen again. We're just two straight women who happen to have slept together." She scrunched her nose. God, that even sounded stupid to her.

Her mind drifted briefly to the night before. Beca had actually been really good in bed, even better than Chloe would have assumed. It was the best sex she had had in quite a while and she wanted more. Of course, she would never admit that to anyone, least of all Beca. Maybe she wasn't as straight as she thought.

There was a knock at the door, jerking Chloe out of her train of thought. Aubrey released her pinky from the other girls and went to answer the door.

"Good morning!" Cstanly beamed, holding out two shirts, headbands and a bottle of Advil.

"It looks like you two had fun last night!" He said, noticing the girls run down appearance. "I brought you the team items you'll need for today and a bottle of Advil. The others are already at breakfast and asked me to come get the two of you. The activities will be starting in an hour and a half, so I suggest you get ready."

Aubrey thanked him, taking the items from the man before turning back to her roommate and closing the door.

* * *

Beca opened her door to find a note taped to the bathroom door.

_Hey Beca,_

_Went to get breakfast, feel free to join. Cstanly dropped off the shirts and headbands as well as some Advil. This guy knows his shit (hangover wise) I dragged Stacie, Lily, and Cynthia Rose out of bed. I knocked on Aubrey and Chloe's door but they didn't answer._

_-Amy_

_P.S. I promise Luke and I didn't have sex on your bed._

Beca openly breathed a sigh of relief. Amy didn't know she had been with Chloe. She kind of wish she hadn't read the bit about her and Luke having sex, the mental image making her cringe a little. She popped two Advil into her mouth for a dry swallow and figured she might as well take a shower.

Once she was standing under the water current she could smell the faintest hint of roses on her skin. She smelled like Chloe. When they were squashed together on the plane ride over Beca noticed what she smelled like. In all honesty, she smelled like a multitude of things last night, but the underlying hint of roses was still there.

_What the hell, Beca? You're thinking about what she smells like? Get a grip._

Beca internally chastised herself, shaking her head a little and grabbing her body wash.

Beca had always been sound in her sexuality. She didn't need a label. She liked who she liked and that was that. But liking Chloe Beale? That was just asking for trouble.

_Oh, you like her now?_

Beca shook her head again. No, she didn't. Chloe was a bitch; she didn't need that in her life. Chloe annoyed the shit out of her.

_Are you sure she annoys you or are you just attracted to her?_

Beca smiled a little at the thought of the two of them together, pushing any and all other thoughts from her mind as she continued to scrub her body.

* * *

"Well, well, well," Fat Amy called out when she saw Beca walk in. "Looks like the little Yank finally dragged herself home!"

Beca just smirked and took the only seat left at the end of the table. She observed that all of the girls were wearing their appointed shirts and headbands as well as sunglasses. It looked like she wasn't the only on nursing a hangover this morning. She fiddled with her own headband, which she decided to let hang loosely around her neck until she absolutely had to reveal her hickey.

"You know, Cstanly is going to be pissed if he sees you wearing that thing like a necklace. Is it just me or is that guy kind of uptight?" Cynthia rose gestured to Beca's headband with her fork.

All of the girls stared at Beca. Chloe lowered her sunglasses slightly, smirking knowingly at the brunette when they made eye contact. She was going to enjoy watching the younger girl squirm.

Slowly Beca raised the headband up to put it where it belonged. The reaction was immediate. A few catcalls and wolf whistles later, they settled down enough for Amy to ask where she had gotten it.

"Just- um… just some guy I met." Beca awkwardly answered, averting her eyes and staring at the plate in front of her.

"Right…" Aubrey muttered quietly enough for only Chloe to hear. "OW!"

Chloe slapped the blonde hard, clearly not wanting any of the other Bella's to find out about the drunken tryst she and Beca had shared. All eyes shot over to the pair to see Aubrey furiously rubbing her arm while Chloe's gaze switched between looking awkwardly at Beca and shooting daggers at Aubrey. The rest of the girls slowly caught onto the fact that they were missing something between the three.

"Isthere something going on?" Cynthia Rose asked, shifting her eyes between Aubrey, Beca, and Chloe.

"No!" Aubrey recovered quickly. "Just a cramp."

"Okay!" Chloe cut in before anyone could discuss the tension between the trio. "Beca, could you hurry up and eat? We kind of need to be somewhere."

Beca flipped the girl off and started to dig into her plate.

"Did you…" Amy hesitated as if she wasn't sure how to finish her question. "Have sex last night?"

Both Chloe and Beca sat up straighter and locked eyes, fully prepared to start throwing out denials when they both realized Amy was talking to Aubrey. Beca blushed furiously and stared down at her plate, hoping no one noticed their reactions.

"I did…" Aubrey muttered, suddenly very interested in her silverware.

"Awesome!" Amy exclaimed, extending her hand in a high five. "Me too!"

Aubrey rolled her eyes and refused the high five.

"Is this what our breakfast conversation consists of? Asking who got laid and offering high fives?"

"You mean you don't usually discuss one night stands?" Amy asked incredulously.

"Speaking of one night stands, where's Luke?" Beca queried as she dug into the fruit on her plate.

"Funny story, actually, involving our favorite ginger." Amy responded smirking over at Chloe. "We were just about to get started on round three when Erick came banging on the door complaining about how Chloe ran of with some girl. Luke had to walk Erick back to his room, but that's not really important right now." Amy shifted in her seat so she was completely facing Chloe. "So, who was the girl?"

Beca choked on their water, sending fluid spraying across the table. Cynthia Rose patted Beca's back as she cough and spluttered. Amy's gaze landed on Beca and widened suddenly in realization. She looked back at Chloe with her mouth gaping open.

"It was actually a guy with long hair. That's probably why Erick thought he was a girl." Chloe responded coolly, examining her cuticles with little interest. Amy closed her mouth and narrowed her eyes at the ginger as though she didn't believe her. She was alone in that regard, however, as all the other girls nodded their heads in acceptance of the explanation.

Beca smirked, saying, "I'm surprised you didn't just get with both of them, we know how _friendly_ you like to be towards anyone with a penis."

"Says the girl with a hickey." Chloe shot back without missing a beat.

Beca opened her mouth to respond when Aubrey stood up and effectively cut her off.

"It's 7:45, we should get going."

* * *

The girls made their way out onto a field in the shape of a baseball diamond. They could see five figures standing around waiting for them. Once they were closer, Aubrey could see that Howie was one of the five men standing. She moaned quietly in frustration when she saw that he was wearing blue like her. She was never going to get away from him.

"Hey, Aubrey." He grinned, sauntering forward to wrap the blonde in a hug. Aubrey tried to avoid him, but his arms were already wrapped around her before she realized what was going on. When he released her, he turned to each of the women introducing himself and shaking their hands while he kept an arm securely around Aubrey's waist. Aubrey pouted at Chloe in obvious discomfort but the other woman just giggled.

"These are my friends Brett, Mike, Jason, and Phil." Each of the men raised a hand or nodded when his name was spoken.

"So…" Aubrey dragged out the word as she untangled herself from Howie's grasp and moved to stand next to Chloe. "What brings you guys to Eden?"

"College vacation, I guess." Howie shrugged his shoulders. "Eden seemed like the most fun. And they have a reputation for attracting beautiful women." He smirked at Aubrey who shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah, but this idiot," The man named Brett, who looked a lot like a shorter Jesse, said gesturing at Howie, "Signed us up for group activities."

"Sounds like him and Aubrey are meant to be then." Howie beamed while Aubrey shot her a look that suggested she was thinking of very painful ways to kill Beca.

"Good morning, everyone!" An older woman who was well past 30 said as she walked over to the group. "My name's Jenna and I'll be in charge of the softball activities for today! First, I'm going to ask you to separate on to your teams. You two ladies on the green team can split up and join whatever team you want since there are only two of you."

Aubrey and Chloe walked towards the rest of the blue team, which consisted of Howie, Mike, and Phil. Brett, and Jason crossed over to join Beca, Stacie and Lily. Amy and Cynthia Rose stood awkwardly in the middle, not sure what team to join. Chloe grabbed Cynthia Rose and dragged her to their side while Amy shuffled over to stand next to Beca.

"Great!" Jenna exclaimed, as if separating on to the right team was quite an accomplishment. "Red team will play the field first while the blue team bats. I'll be the umpire for the duration of the game. You'll find all the equipment you need in the dugouts."

When no one moved, she clapped her hands as if to say, "Get a move on".

"I'll be the pitcher." Beca said as she grabbed a glove. All the others nodded their head in agreement.

"I'll be the catcher! I can hit their knees if they're too good." Fat Amy spoke up; rushing out to be behind home plate before anyone could stop her or tell her that assaulting other players was cheating. The rest of the red team placed themselves around the field and waited for the game to start.

* * *

The game had been going on for a while, it was the last inning, and everyone was tired. The heat from the sun beating down on them all morning was taking its toll on the group. Even Jenna was tired. She asked the teams if it would be all right if they ended after the blue team was done with their turn at bat, which everyone agreed to at once.

The score was tied at 7 to 7. They had two outs. The bases were loaded. Howie, Aubrey, Mike were all on base, watching and waiting for the next batter to get out there.

"Alright, Chlo. This is it." Cynthia Rose said, rubbing Chloe's shoulders in an attempt to give her a pep talk. "Strike out, and the game is over and we tie. Hit the ball, and Howie will power into home plate and we'll win. You've got this." She smacked Chloe's ass to get ginger out there.

"Take it easy on me, Mitchell." Chloe called, spreading her legs to her shoulder width and bringing the bat up to rest on her shoulder while swaying her hips back and forth in anticipation.

Beca swallowed, watching the way the girl's hips moved. She remembered those hips moving in a different way…

_Damnit, Mitchell. She's trying to distract you. Focus._

Beca brought the ball and glove up to her chest, took a deep breath, and threw the ball straight down the middle. Chloe swung, but brought it up a little high, missing the ball completely.

"Strike one!" Jenna called when she heard the ball slam into Amy's mitt.

Beca caught the ball and got an idea. Smirking, she pushed the ball further into her glove and brought it down to her side. Taking her free hand she grasped the back of her neck, pulling it down the front of her body in a way that wouldn't seem sexual to anyone except the batter who had done the same thing the night before in the shack.

"You here to _finish _this game, Beale? Or am I gonna do it myself?" Beca called out, trying to find a phrasing that wouldn't make people ask what she was talking about, but would make Chloe recognize it instantly.

Chloe's eyes widened when she saw what Beca was doing and felt her mouth go dry. She saw the sweat gleaming off of Beca's neck; right over the hickey she had placed there the night before. Suddenly, the brunette had the ball in her hand and was pelting it towards her. Without thinking she squeaked and jumped back.

"Strike two!" Jenna called out.

"What the hell, Chloe?" Aubrey called from second base, raising her arms up in exasperation.

"You're trying to distract me!" Chloe called out to Beca in frustration.

"And how exactly am I doing that, Beale?" Beca responded coyly, knowing that there was no way Chloe could say exactly what she was doing without revealing the events of last night. When Chloe didn't answer, Beca chuckled.

"All right, guys, bring it in! Beale isn't that much of a threat." Beca called to Stacie and Lily who were in the outfield. Chloe glared at the brunette, tightening her grip on the bat and narrowing her eyes.

Beca brought the ball up and mustered all the strength she had before throwing it with as much force as she could manage. Chloe swung her bat hard, colliding with the ball and sending it rocketing up and over the line of trees the signified the edge of the field.

"HOME RUN!" Jenna called out while all of those who had been on base bolted around. Chloe took her time running her lap, smirking at the brunette in the middle of the field with a dumbfounded expression on her face. Once she rounded third, she hauled off, jumping into the mass of people who were waiting at home plate to pat her on the back.

"Final score: 11 to 7 for the blue team!" Jenna exclaimed loudly. "You all played wonderfully!"

"Hey," Howie called to red team, "If all of you want to come to our suite later tonight we can have a party. You know, celebrate the win, rekindle some old flames…" He winked at Aubrey.

"No, Howie, I think we're okay. We should probably rest up." Aubrey quickly answered for the rest of the Bella's

"Aww, come on, Bree!" Chloe giggled, still a little high from her big win. "It'll be fun!"

"Okay." Aubrey said with a sigh after enduring the puppy dog eyes from all the men and a few of the girls. "5:00, your suite. What's the number?"

"201." Howie grinned. "We'll order room service, so don't worry about dinner."

The girls started traipsing back to their designated section of the hotel, Chloe still excited about the win and Beca seething from the loss. She was not going to go to that stupid party and celebrate a win for the opposing team.

* * *

"I can't believe you guys made me come to this." Beca grumbled as they piled up outside of the door.

"Well, you're here so stop bitching." Chloe snapped before turning back to knock on the door.

"Aca-awkward." Amy drawled while they waited for some to answer the door. Just then, the door swung open to Howie standing there with a very toothy grin.

"Hey." He greeted before stepping aside to let the girls walk past him.

The boys suite was almost the exact same as the girls with the exception of it being larger to accommodate more beds and them having more floor space. The group walked out onto the dock that hung over the ocean so one could just jump in. The other boys were already swimming around the when the girls walked up. Howie stripped off his shirt and waited for Aubrey to remove her top before he grabbed her hand and they both jumped in. The rest of the Bella's followed. Beca was in the middle of unbuttoning her shirt when she caught sight of Chloe.

The ginger had changed her bikini for tonight. Instead of the deep purple one from the day before, she was sporting a lime green one with flowers printed over it. Beca felt her arousal creep up when she saw Chloe bend down to get something out of her bag. Unfortunately, the older girl caught Beca staring and quickly stood up.

"What are you staring at?" Chloe asked.

"Um, just the- uh. Nothing. Just the other… things over there." Beca floundered, realizing just how stupid she sounded.

"Uh huh." Chloe smirked before turning and running off the deck.

_This is gonna be a long night, Mitchell._

* * *

"Hey, guys!" Howie yelled to the group, climbing up the ladder to the deck with a bottle in his hand. "I found a bottle. How about we play a rousing game and spin it?'

"What are you, twelve?" Beca questioned, shielding her eyes from the setting sun as she looked up at the man. She and Stacie were laid out tanning before he got up and partially blocked their sunlight.

"Hey, no party poopers!" He said, pointing at the pair and motioning for them to follow him inside.

The girls followed, one more reluctantly than the other, sitting next to each other as they waited for the rest to dry off and come inside. Once everyone was dry and sitting around the bottle, no one really knew who to start with.

"All right, I'll go first!" Jason said, reaching for the bottle and giving it a strong spin. The bottle started to slow down and waver until it landed on Cynthia Rose.

"No way, I'm not kissing a guy. I had enough of that in high school." Cynthia rose said trying to avoid the man's eager lips.

"Awww, come on, not even a tiny one?" Jason called encircling the woman in a hug before planting a sloppy kiss on her cheek, causing the others to laugh. Cynthia Rose shoved him off but a smile graced her features. She leaned in to spin the bottle, the end landing on Fat Amy.

They leaned in for a quick peck, which ended with Amy claiming she was still straight, waggling her eyes at Mike.

Amy spun Mike, who proceeded to turn their kiss into a groping session. The game continued like that until Brett's spin landed on Beca. Brett leaned in, a smile planted firmly on his face as he brushed his lips with Beca's.

The kiss was… interesting. Brett's lips weren't as soft as Jesse's (_Or Chloe's) _but it was nice. He was gentle. She didn't feel fire works, but what was she expecting with a game of spin the bottle. When they pulled apart, her smile mirrored his.

"Wow." He whispered looking into her eyes before sitting back.

Chloe looked like she had just bitten into a lemon. Her jealousy flared up at the sight of the two kissing so… intimately. Brett didn't even know Beca, yet here he was trying to put the moves on her. Whatever. She didn't care.

Beca leaned forward and gave the bottle a hearty twist. The bottle seemed to spin for hours until it slowed and slowed, coming to a rest on Aubrey… Until the bottle rolled slightly to Aubrey's right and stopped on Chloe.

All the boys whooped and hollered, waiting anxiously to see a girl on girl kiss. The Bella's all waited with bated breath, expecting one if not both of the women to object.

Chloe was the first to move sitting up on her knees and scooting closer. Beca reacted almost immediately, coming forward on her own knees so that the two were now at eye level. Chloe's eyes darted to Beca's lips before slowly leaning in pushing her lips against Beca's.

The kiss was slow. Beca brought her hands to rest on Chloe's hips, while Chloe's arms wrapped around her neck. Beca pulled back a little but crashed her lips back onto the ginger's, bringing her closer. This kiss was more sensual than the heated ones they had last night. _These are fireworks_ Beca thought as her head started to swim from the heat of Chloe's lips against her own.

When they finally pulled apart there was complete silence filling the room. Amy coughed awkwardly bringing the girls out of their intense staring session.

"Well…" Chloe coughed and shook her head bringing the bottle closer to her before spinning it.

"What the hell just happened?" Cynthia Rose muttered to Lily who simply shrugged and watched Beca who was trying very hard to fight the blush that had creeped up her cheeks.

The bottle slowed to a stop in front of Phil, who crawled over people's legs to get to the red head fast enough. Chloe giggled and brought the man up into a fierce kiss that definitely included tongue. Beca watched the pair, feeling an angry monster awaken in her chest at the sight of Chloe going at it so intensely. When the pair fell on top of Beca's legs, though, that was the final straw. Shoving the pair off of her, she stood and grabbed Brett by the collar, dragging him with her to the hot tub.

"Let's find some music!" Aubrey said to Howie, trying to shake the Bella's out of their "What The Fuck Did We Just See" stupor.

The mention of music got Chloe's attention and she pulled out of her make out session.

"Let's dance!" She looked around and saw Beca and Brett in the hot tub. When she saw that Beca was in his lap with her fingers woven through his short hair, she felt her jealousy swell again. She pulled Phil up and positioned his arms around her waist, while she wrapped her arms around his neck, slowly grinding to the song of choice, "Drip".

Beca opened her eyes enough to see Chloe dancing with Phil. She tore away from Brett's mouth and leaned down until her mouth was next to his ear.

"Come dance with me."

He dumbly nodded and grabbed two towels for them to dry off with.

* * *

"They totally slept together." Stacie mumbled to Amy, indicating the two couples dancing.

"You think?" Amy responded just as quietly. She may be boisterous and loud most of the time, but even she knew they had to handle this conversation delicately. True, the kiss the girls had shared looked like it wasn't the first one, but something told Amy that there was more to this story than a drunken kiss.

"Yeah. Did you see Beca with any guys last night? Because the only time I saw her with a guy other than Luke was when she shoved between Chloe and what's his name."

"No, I didn't, but I was pretty drunk last night."

"I didn't see what happened after Beca got between them, but I saw that guy Chloe was dancing with sulking a few minutes later."

Amy nodded her head agreeing with Stacie's assessment.

"But they hate each other." Amy interjected. " They absolutely hate each other."

"Yeah, but they're looking at each other differently today." Stacie brought up a new point. "Beca keeps ogling at Chloe's ass, and Chloe is positively leering every time Beca bends down. It's like they want each other but refuse to admit it."

Suddenly Stacie had an idea.

"Being the music buffs they are, this song_ has _to get a rise out of them." Stacie smirked, moving to the music player and plugging in her iPod. Scrolling until she found the correct song, she pressed play and waited.

The beginning chords for "Gives You Hell" blasted through the stereo.

* * *

As the song changed, both Beca and Chloe turned instantly to look at each other. Chloe began to sing first. The red head advanced on the brunette, backing her into a corner and smirked when she sang, "You've never seemed so tense, love."

"Truth be told, I miss you." She crooned into Beca's ear, running her hands down the brunette's arms. Beca gulped and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to fight of the feelings that seemed to settle in her stomach.

"Truth be told, I'm lyin'!" Chloe declared as she pranced backwards, laughing madly.

Beca regained her composure quickly and exacted her revenge. Stalking up to the red head, she began to belt out the chorus.

"When you see my face, I hope it give you hell, hope it gives you hell." Beca used her eyes to scan up and down Chloe's body, adding a wink in as she continued. She saw the blush rise in the ginger's cheeks. Beca knew exactly what she was doing to the girl and she didn't care.

The rest of the group assembled around the two, watching as they battled for dominance in the music. Finally they both ended with the final lyric, breathing heavily and staring hard at the girl opposite them. The crowd burst into scattered applause, no one really knowing what came over the women.

Stacie leveled a knowing look at Amy who returned the gaze and nodded vigorously. Aubrey caught the glance between the two and walked over to them.

"You two did that on purpose." She said, pretending to examine a painting on the wall that they were next to. Both women looked at each other then stared back at Aubrey waiting for her to continue.

"Just-" Aubrey sighed running a hand over her face. She closed her eyes and continued. "Keep it to yourselves and no more playing with them. Okay?"

Both girls nodded, watching Aubrey walk back to the table where the food had just been set up.

"Was it just me, or were you worried she was going to blow chunks every where?" Amy whispered into Stacie's ear.

The rest of the group loaded up their plates with seafood and lounged around on the dock enjoying each other's company.

Eventually Phil and Chloe got up, walking hand and hand back into the suite as Phil whispered into Chloe's ear, watched very closely by Beca.

* * *

"What the fuck happened?" Aubrey screamed as she and the rest of the group rushed in to see shattered glass covering the floor and Beca, Chloe, and Phil on the ground gasping for air.

_Beca watched the pair through the sliding glass door. She saw the way Phil ran his hands over the back of Chloe's dress resting his hand on the small of her back. She felt the jealousy seep back into her as she silently seethed._

_The man moved his hands down to cup Chloe's ass, who gently placed her hands on his wrist and pulled them back up to a respectable positioned. He grinned, said something unintelligible and moved his hands back into their cupping position and squeezing. Chloe suddenly pushed at his chest, an angry expression adorning her features. Beca's grip tightened around her glass when she saw Phil grab her and try to kiss her._

_Chloe struggled to fight free, but the man had too strong of a grip on her. When she finally managed to break free, she slapped him hard across the face. As she tried to storm off he gripped her arm tight and twisted her back to him._

_That was all it took for Beca to bolt out of her seat and run into the suite, aiming her body at the man. She was completely prepared to tackle him to the ground and pummel him, when at the last minute he shoved Chloe in front of him trying to block the body blow. All three of them tumbled down together through the glass table, landing hard on the floor as glass rained down around them and crunched under Phil's body._

_On instinct, Beca brought her arms around the girl beneath her and rolled them onto the ground. She felt the glass beneath her cutting into her shirt._

_"What the fuck happened?"_

"Help them up!" Aubrey yelled.

Mike and Brett pulled Phil up first and pulling him off to the side. Aubrey ran to Chloe to pull her off of Beca who was in turn helped up by Howie. As soon as she was on her feet she charged at Phil.

"You son of a bitch." She spat towards Phil as Howie wrapped his arms around her tiny frame to keep her form doing any more damage to the already bleeding man.

"Whoa, Little Bit." Howie said pulling her closer as she struggled to break free. Beca quickly looked around for Chloe and saw that the red head was fine. She felt a little wave of relief flood her but her anger quickly returned.

"If you touch her again I will beat the shit out of you." Bea managed to shout before she started struggling again. Howie refused to release her and she finally relaxed into his hold.

"What happened?" Aubrey asked again, looking only at Beca, as Chloe seemed too shaken up to say anything.

"That bastard is what happened." She spat out. "He kept touching Chloe and grabbing her when she was trying to get away."

"Chlo, is that true?"

Chloe slowly nodded her head.

All hell broke loose. Howie released Beca who immediately used her freedom to pounce on Phil. She hit him square in the face with as much force as she could muster behind her punch. Her hand suddenly screamed with pain from the point of impact but she didn't care as she pulled back to hit him again. Phil recovered quickly and retaliated with his own punch to Beca's jaw, knocking her onto her back. Phil tried to climb on top of her but Brett pulled him off and proceeded to beat the crap out of him.

"You never punch a woman!" He yelled, punctuating his sentence with another punch to the face.

Mike pulled him off with some difficulty while Howie called the hotel security. After that Beca only remembered flashes. Security detaining Brett. Paramedics wheeling Phil out on a stretcher. Everyone saying that she and Brett acted in self-defense. Brett asking repeatedly if she was okay. Suddenly, she and Brett were standing outside of her suite door and he was apologizing for Phil.

"I can't believe he did that. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine." She managed before placing her hand on the doorknob and turning it. He leaned in to kiss her but she moved her head out of the way.

"Sorry." She muttered, casting her eyes down to the floor. "I know I've been kissing you all day-"

"You like her, don't you? The red head?"

"What?" Beca panicked. "No!"

He smirked at her, leaning against the doorframe. "She likes you."

"She does not." Beca shook her head. "We actually hate each other. We have old family drama between us."

"I don't believe you." He simply stated. "You kicked Phil's ass because he was touching her. Kind of like how I kicked his ass for touching you."

He pulled Beca in and kissed her on top of the head.

"You're an amazing girl, Beca. And you like her, even if you won't admit it."

Just then, the girl in question turned the corner, missing the conversation by seconds. She coughed quietly to get their attention. Both of them looked up at her. Brett smiled softly and started walking off but not before muttering, "Remember what I said," into Beca's ear.

"He likes you." Chloe stated quietly after Brett had disappeared, following Beca into her room.

"Obviously." Beca smirked. "Throwing yourself on a guy for punching a girl screams true love to me."

Chloe bit her bottom lip and smiled. Isn't that kind of what Beca had done for her? She grabbed the brunette's hand to pull her into the bathroom. She pushed Beca gently onto the toilet lid and turned to the sink to dampen a towel before squatting down and placing it carefully against Beca's lip.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" She smiled sweetly. "Punching a guy in the face just for touching me." She shook her head a little and looked into the brunette's deep blue eyes. "Thanks for kicking his ass."

Beca brought her hand up to take the towel down. Her hand covered Chloe's for the briefest of moments before she clamped it around the cloth.

"Chloe Beale, are you being nice to me?"

Chloe smirked before saying, "It's the least I can do for my knight in shining armor who so graciously crashed us through a glass table."

"At least that ass hole got the worst of it. He had cuts every where."

"True but it still hurt a little." Chloe smiled pushing lightly at the brunettes shoulder. They fell into a comfortable silence until Chloe broke it.

"I ran into Erick on the way over here."

"Aca-awkward." Beca responded quietly. Chloe smiled before continuing.

"He was with Luke. They were looking for Amy. I told him what happened and he wanted to come see you, but I told him I was on my way to check on you. He just kind of smiled and nodded his head. Our activity is with his dad tomorrow, by the way."

"Of course he smiled." Beca laughed. Chloe tilted her head to the side and waited for further explanation.

"He may or may not have been the one who convinced me to sleep with you last night."

"Oh…" Chloe worried her bottom lip between her teeth.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Beca asked suddenly concerned.

"Nothing, you'll think I'm stupid."

"Try me?" Beca requested softly.

Without saying anything, Chloe leaned in and wrapped her arms around the brunette and buried her face into the crook of her neck. A little stunned at first, Beca wasn't sure what to do. She slowly brought her arms up to encircle the red head's back and pulled her closer, letting the scent of roses wash over her. Chloe placed the softest of kisses against Beca's neck before moving her face up and mumbling a quiet "thank you" into her ear.

Chloe leaned back and smiled at Beca before standing.

"Why're you looking at me like that?" Beca queried when Chloe giggled at her.

"Oh, you know. Nothing." Beca frowned.

"Well, now you have to tell me."

"Well..." Chloe began, backing away slowly to be out of Beca's reach. "Ever since I gave you that hickey, it's like you've been bitten with a bug that makes you be nice to me. I like it."

"Oh my, God!" Beca slapped a hand to her neck. "I completely forgot about that." Beca rose and rushed to the mirror to see if the color had changed at all. It did seem a little lighter. "You had to remind me about this? You always like to bring up things that piss me off."

Chloe quickly closed the distance between them, pressing into Beca's back and braced her hands against the sink. She leaned in close, ghosting a kiss over the back of the DJ's neck, watching her eyes flutter shut and whispering in her ear, "You love it."

As quickly as it had happened, it was over. Chloe was walking out the door and with a faint click she was gone. Beca let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

Shit. She liked Chloe Beale.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **_Credit to my partner in crime Noah! I don't know what I'd do without him and his amazing Beta work. _

_Thanks again everyone! For the reviews ( We always love hearing what you guys think about the chapter/story) as well for the favorites and follows._

_ On a different note...I've received messages from a couple of the readers, asking me to update faster. My apologies, on the chapter update taking a while. But life and college work load, nips Noah and I in the butt. __As well, we want to make sure the chapter comes out great and leaves you wanting more ;). So there will probably be an update once a week._

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"Amy…" Beca grumbled from underneath a mountain of sheets. "Get the door."

"Beca…" Amy drew out her name before quickly saying, "No."

"I'm sleeping," Beca whined, as she turned further into her cocoon of comforter.

"Me too," the Aussie replied, adding in a fake snore to punctuate her statement.

The banging on the door continued in a rhythmic beat. Yelling in exasperation, Beca threw the sheets off of her and stumbled out of the bed. She squinted around the dark room, trying not to trip on any of their things as she worked her way over to the door. When she finally got to it and cracked it open, she rolled her eyes at who she saw standing there before turning back into their room.

"Amy," She called loudly. "Your one night stand who doesn't understand the meaning of the term is here!" She crawled back underneath her covers and buried her face under her pillows.

"Ladies." Luke drawled as he stepped between the two beds, leaning down to plant a firm kiss on Amy's forehead, muttering, "Morning, love."

"Luke!" Amy moaned, pulling the covers up over her head. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Early? It's 11 in the morning!" He laughed, wrestling with Amy to pull the covers back down. "And I came to check on Becky."

"Don't call me Becky," came Beca's slightly muffled voice from underneath her pillow.

"How's your lip? Chloe said you got a little busted up."

"It's fine, now can you please leave?"

"Come on, everyone's out having fun at the pool."

"Well, we're having fun in our beds." Beca caught on to what she said and added, "Don't make any masturbation jokes or I'll kick your ass."

"It's true!" Amy called out. "I saw her do it last night."

Luke grabbed the end of both of their bed sheets and jerked them slightly.

"Luke," came Beca's warning tone. "Don't you dare-"

Just as she got to the middle of her sentence, Luke swung his arms back, effectively ripping off the covers on top of the girls and throwing them on the ground.

"LUKE!" Both women screamed.

"Alright, look here, ass hole." Beca stood up and marched over to the man who was laughing hysterically. "We've had to wake up at 6 every day that we've been here. We didn't have to do the stupid activities today. Let us sleep in."

Luke tried to control his breathing, a smile still playing across his features. "You didn't have to do the activities today? Weird. Why?"

"Because there is a God and He said we didn't have to do anything. I don't know, Luke, I'm not in charge."

"Well, get up and get ready! I'll be back in five and I'll drag you out there in whatever you're wearing." He added warningly before turning and walking out of their room.

"You know, he can be really annoying." Beca mumbled as she tried to find her bikini.

"Yeah, but his cuteness makes up for it." Amy defended. She grabbed all of her swimming attire before adding, "Plus, he's _really_ good in bed."

Beca smirked, thinking that she knew someone else at the resort that really knew what they were doing in the bedroom.

"So… You and Chloe."

"What about us?" Beca asked nonchalantly.

"Beca, please." Amy said, turning to the brunette. "You two totally got it on the other night. You aren't very good at hiding it, especially after that kiss-"

"Okay!" Beca slammed her suitcase shut after she found her bikini. "I'm gonna go change."

"You can't beat around the bush forever!" Amy called after her, smiling at the DJ's reaction. Beca had admitted to the accusation, whether she knew it or not.

* * *

Luke took Beca and Amy to the pool party he had been talking about. The area was huge and packed with hundreds of partygoers from Eden East. The pool was in the middle of the party, surrounded by sand and beach chairs for anyone who didn't feel like getting wet. A volleyball net had been set up where a group of guys were trying there hardest to impress some women by dramatically diving through the sand to "save" the ball. About fifty feet away from the men playing volleyball was a stage set up for playing games. The DJ set up next to the stage was busting out songs about summer, drinking, and any other party themed music he could find.

The trio made their way over to the bar where they found Cynthia Rose and Lily sipping on their drinks and watching the stage where a wet t-shirt contest was just wrapping up. A busty brunette with long legs was jumping up in down in celebration of her victory when the announcer handed her a free shirt with _Eden East: Party Hard Day And Night_ printed across it.

"Wait, is that Stacie?" Beca yelled over the music to the group.

"Stacie a friend of yours?" Luke smirked. "She has some nice-"

Amy slapped a hand over his mouth and glared at him. "Don't even think about finishing that statement."

Luke smiled and removed her hand from his mouth and intertwined their fingers.

"Jealous?" He questioned before pulling her around to face him. Before placing a hand over his heart.

"I, Luke, declare that Amy has the most bodacious and banging set of tits that I have ever had the pleasure to grope."

Amy smiled and mimicked his action of putting a hand over her heart.

"And I, Fat Amy, declare that Luke has the biggest co-"

"OKAY!" Beca said loudly, effectively drowning out the rest of her sentence. "Let's get something to drink."

Beca's yell seemed to have startled Cynthia Rose, making her jump and turn towards the source of the noise.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that you're totally creeping on the busty beauty." Amy smirked.

"Is that the guy that sat next to you and Chloe on the plane?" Cynthia Rose covered quickly. "I see him everywhere."

Luke extended a hand out.

"Luke. I'm Luke. Or Amy's summer fling. Which ever you prefer."

Cynthia Rose accepted his handshake and introduced herself and Lily before turning back to Beca.

"Well we found you two and Stacie. Where are the others?" Beca questioned nonchalantly, taking a sip of her water.

It was Cynthia Rose's turn to smirk.

"I haven't seen Chloe."

Beca choked a little. Was she really that transparent?

"I'm asking about Aubrey."

Luke chuckled and placed a hand on Beca's shoulder. "Why can't you just admit that you like Red? We already know you two had-"

"Luke, shut up!" Beca yelled hitting him twice. She glared as all of them burst into laughter at her obvious discomfort. She shoved out of the group, walking to the other end of the bar and sitting on a barstool. She started to scan the crowd when her eyes fell on red hair in the pool.

Chloe was wearing a blue bikini today that really showed off her tan. She had her arms draped around a guy who was whispering in her ear. She was laughing and smiling at whatever he was saying and it made Beca furious.

_Of course she's with a guy._

Beca was jealous. She could admit that to herself. She didn't understand why Chloe was attracted to such hunks of meat. It was like the red head was more interested in the number of abs than the number of brain cells. Beca watched as Chloe traced her fingers down the man's arms then back up into his hair where she pulled him down for a kiss.

Beca felt her stomach lurch and turned away. She wanted to go over and kick his ass. She wanted to rip Chloe away from him and punch him in the mouth. She wanted to throw him away from the red head and-

Beca suddenly caught herself. She didn't want to do any of that because Chloe obviously wanted it. She didn't need to protect the red head. Beca didn't like Chloe; she was just being protective of a fellow Bella. She smiled contently to herself. "I don't like Chloe Beale, I'm just protective" was going to be her mantra for the rest of the trip.

Just then she saw Brett walking over to her with a cocky grin planted firmly on his face.

"Well, hey there, pretty lady! You're looking very hot today." He scanned his eyes over Beca's body to add emphasis to his sentence. Beca just rolled her eyes and had another sip of her drink.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of your company today, Brett?"

"Seeing you _is_ the pleasure." He smirked. His gaze lingered across certain aspects of Beca's body before she waved her hand in his face.

"Did you just come over here to leer at me or did you need something?"

His grin widened as he looked up at her face.

"So, how's your lip?" He brought his thumb up to trace underneath the injury.

"It's fine. The bruise kind of makes me look more like a bad ass." Beca responded, avoiding the contact. She looked down to see his knuckles bandaged up. "How's your hand?"

"Hurts. But it makes me look more like a bad ass." He mocked as he brought his hand out in front of him to show her.

"Phil was kicked out." He added after a moment of silence. "So you and Chloe don't need to worry."

"I told you last night, it's fine. He got what was coming to him."

"Speaking of Chloe, where is she?" Brett asked looking around in an attempt to find the red head in question.

"She's in the pool with a new guy." Beca sighed, turning to see that Chloe was now completely in a make out session with her flavor of the day.

"Oh, shit. She looks damn good." Brett moaned out, standing on the tip of his toes to get a better look. Beca slapped him in the stomach.

"Not as hot as you, of course." He added on quickly, averting his eyes from the show in the pool to look at Beca.

"Nice save." Beca grinned, turning back to the bar to order something stronger.

"So, what happened last night?" Brett asked, leaning over her to pay for her rum and coke. "I thought you two hit it off after the whole 'Lesbian She-Hulk' stunt you pulled."

Beca slapped the man in the stomach harder.

"One," She held up her index finger and pointed it at him. "I'm not a lesbian, or did you forget our make out session in the hot tub? And two, we were just being nice to each other because… Well, I don't know why. Call it a moment of weakness. We're back to normal now."

Brett rolled his eyes and looked back towards the crowd gathering around for the next game.

"Luke was right, you are stubborn." He grinned again and added, "Good thing we did what we did."

"Did? What did you do? And how do you know Luke? Wait, how do you know that I know Luke?" Beca's questions flew out of her as she panicked. Anything Luke had a hand in couldn't be good. Brett smiled and held up a finger to her lips.

"Shh, I want to watch the game."

* * *

_"What's up, Eden East? Make some noise!"_

The crowd roared in response, clapping and yelling as the game host walked out onto the stage.

_"Who's ready to get down and dirty with some partner games? You're going to love what we have in store for you. The winning pair will receive a free boat tour around the island with their family and friends."_

"What a lame prize." Beca called out.

"You haven't seen the island, it's totally worth it." Brett assured her before turning back to face the stage.

_"Alright, our first pair is Aubrey Posen and Howie Dawson!"_

Beca and Brett both burst into laughter. A beaming Howie pulled a less than amused Aubrey onto the stage looking awkward and out of place. Howie must have been the one to sign them up.

"Sucks for Aubrey. She thinks Howie is kind of weird."

"Then why does she keep hooking up with him?"

Beca shrugged, not really caring about the motives of sex fueled college students.

_"Our second duo is Steven Forman and Emilio Spurt!"_

"It's always nice to see a gay couple." Beca commented as she clapped along with the rest of the crowd.

_"Luke and Fat Amy are pair number three! Who have also written on here that they're too cool for last names."_

Luke and Amy strutted up to the stage arm in arm, waving down to the spectators.

_"For our fourth group we have Emily Anole and Leo Manson!"_

A couple making out in the pool suddenly shot apart, looking towards the stage in confusion. When their friends continued to clap and cheer them on they walked up to the stage smiling shyly as if they weren't exactly sure what was going on.

_"Last but certainly not least, for duo number five we have…"_

"Poor bastards." Beca sympathized before taking a sip of her drink.

_"…Chloe Beale and Beca Mitchell!"_

Beca choked on her drink, coughing and spluttering as she tried to make herself invisible. She looked towards the pool where Chloe had detached herself from her man candy and looked around confused. The two girls made eye contact, silently asking who had done it. Beca shrugged and shook her head indicating that she wasn't going up there. Beside her Brett was roaring with laughter and Luke was on stage cheering them on.

_"Chloe Beale and Beca Mitchell?"_

"Beca's right here and Chloe's in the pool!" Brett called out, indicating the two women.

_"Come on, girls! We won't make you do anything too uncomfortable. Unless either of you have an aversion to whipped cream?"_

Chloe put on the best smile she could and walked out of the pool towards Beca.

"Come on, everyone is staring at us. How hard could it be?" Chloe muttered once she reached the pair at the bar.

"You mother fucker." Beca hissed under her breath as she hit Brett hard in the chest. She took Chloe's offered hand and allowed herself to be led up to the stage. The crowd cheered and hollered as the women came into everyone's view, Chloe waving to a few of them while Beca sulked behind the ginger.

"So it was Brett?" Chloe asked through her smile.

"Yeah, him and Luke," Beca answered back just as quietly.

Luke grinned at both of them as they walked by. Beca made sure to step on one of his toes with the heel of her foot and twisting. Unfortunately, Beca's tiny frame didn't put much pressure on the digit and didn't inflict as much pain as she would've liked.

_"Before we start the games how about each of you tells us how you know each other?"_

The host walked over to Aubrey and Howie first, pushing the microphone in front of the pair. Howie leaned down before Aubrey could say anything.

"We hooked up at the pool party." The crowd roared it's approval and a few started laughing when Aubrey elbowed him in the stomach.

The gay couple said that they met three years ago in Eden West and decided to try out Eden East this year. Amy took the microphone when it was her turn saying that she met 'this sexy man at the bangin pool party' the other night. When it was Emily and Leo's turn, Leo explained that they had just met and neither of them knew how they had gotten signed up. The announcer explained that sometimes friends in the crowd liked to sign people up. Luke smirked down at Beca and Chloe as the announcer walked up to them.

_"And what about you two ladies?"_

Beca and Chloe looked at each other, trying to figure out what to say.

'Oh, you know. Her mom and my dad slept together and tore my family apart, then we fucked in a pool shed and now we're playing this stupid flirting game where I don't know if she likes me because we've spent the last two years hating each other.' Beca thought bitterly. How do you explain that?

"School." Chloe finally answered. "We went to school together."

_"Works for me. All right, now this round of games has a more… sexual element to it than our last few, so I hope you're comfortable with your partner! Bring out the chairs!"_

Beca groaned as three large men brought out five chairs and set them down behind each couple.

_"One member from each couple should sit down."_

Howie sat down first and placed his hands on his knees, a wide smile across his face. Amy flew into her own chair before Luke had a chance to move at all. Leo and Steven both took a seat. Chloe looked at Beca and waited.

"I don't know what they're going to make us do, but I doubt you'll have to do a lot if you sit down." Chloe said quietly. Beca nodded and sat.

_"Okay! Now, the person left standing will be giving a lap dance to their partner. Here's the catch: the person receiving the lap dance isn't allowed to reach out and touch the dancer. Dancers, feel free to get as close and touch as much as you want. DJ, play it!"_

Beca moaned. She rolled her eyes to look up to whatever deity controlled her luck. Of course she was going to get a lap dance from the girl that not only confused her emotionally, but also sexually frustrated her on every level. She heard the beginning of "Lose Control" and braced herself for the torture she pretty much volunteered for.

She looked around and saw Luke thrusting rather vigorously at Amy's face while Aubrey awkwardly moved her hips over to Howie. Before she could see the others she felt Chloe's hands come to rest on the back of her chair.

"Relax." Chloe purred softly into her ear. "We're gonna win this."

_"Come on, you two! Just because you're both women doesn't mean you get out of this part of the competition!"_

Chloe turned around so that her back was to the girl and straddled Beca's thighs, rolling her hips around to the beat of the song. Beca's body reacted instantly at the sight in front of her.

Beca bit her lip, her hands itching to reach out and wrap around the gingers waist to bring their bodies closer. Chloe stood up, turned so that she was standing and leaned her torso down so that Beca had a clear shot of Chloe's cleavage. The brunette's eyes immediately dropped to the show in front of her, making Chloe smirk.

Chloe ran her hands down Beca's arms, sliding her body down until she was crouching. Chloe's hand snaked down the girl's thighs, coming to rest on her knees. She quickly forced the DJ's legs open and slipped in between them, letting her chest brush against the other woman's crotch.

Beca's breath hitched at the slight contact and couldn't help the sudden roll her hips gave, almost unconsciously asking for more pressure. The action didn't go unnoticed by the ginger who only grinned wider as she slid up the smaller girls frame until she was standing again.

Throwing one of her long legs over the chair and bringing her thigh right against Beca's core, she began to roll her body slowly, watching as Beca's pupils dilated. Beca's head lolled back a little until she caught what she was doing and straightened up, pulling her body away from the red head's contact.

Chloe would have been offended if she didn't know just how turned on the brunette underneath her was. She wasn't going to stop now. She took her leg back down and flung it over Beca's legs and moved the other one so that they mirrored each other. She draped her arms over the DJ's neck and positioned herself better in the girl's lap. As the music pulsed, she caught the rhythm and started to grind down.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Beca whispered through clenched teeth.

"What?" Chloe whispered back innocently as she pressed down again. "Is what I'm doing affecting you?"

Beca scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"As if. You wish you were-" Chloe rocked harder this time, being sure to press her front against Beca's. "Fuck, would you get off?"

Chloe smirked and leaned down to the brunette's ear pressing down as hard as she could and pulling them flush against one another. She heard Beca gasp and knew she was doing well.

"I know you want to, uh… get off.._._ but I like to tease. You know that." Chloe whispered before pulling back and winking.

The song mercifully ended and the dancers removed themselves from their respective counter parts. Beca quickly jumped up and walked forward, trying to shake the feeling of needing a cold shower.

_"Alright, was that hot or what?"_

The crowd roared and clapped its approval.

_"Next we'll have our dancers sit down and prepare for some creamy goodness to get spread on their neck. Minds out of the gutters, people. I'm talking about a whipped cream eating contest!"_

The crowd screamed and hollered again as five men came out with whip cream cans. Chloe stretched her neck out to give the man better access while Beca looked on in a thoughtful way. She could probably use this to her advantage.

_"All right, same touching rules apply. If you're in the chair you can't touch. If you're doing the act, touch as much as you want. Everyone ready? Get to licking!" _

Beca ran forward and placed her self firmly on Chloe's lap. She placed her tongue at the base of Chloe's neck and slowly rose. Once she reached the top, she turned her head to the side and started to lightly suck the cream into her mouth as she moved around Chloe's jaw to the other side of her neck and then down.

Chloe closed her eyes and started to silently curse Luke for signing them up. When she was giving the lap dance everything was fine because she was in control. But now… Let's face it. Beca really knew how to use her mouth. Every time she moved, her body rocked into Chloe's a little harder and the red head knew Beca was doing it on purpose. Chloe moaned quietly when she felt Beca's tongue dance over her pulse point and regretted it instantly. She could feel Beca smirk against her skin.

Beca licked another line up and heard Chloe gasp as her tongue found another soft spot. She quickly bit down on the skin and sucked it into her mouth, running her tongue over it to take out the sting.

"Beca!" Chloe hissed, trying to bring her hand up to rub the spot.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Beca sang, catching the ginger's wrist and pushing it down. "No touching."

Beca laced her fingers through Chloe's and pulled both arms down. Chloe's eyes closed again as she felt her stomach tightening. As much as she loved control, the fact that Beca wasn't giving it to her made this so much hotter. She was almost embarrassed at how close she was to coming just by the small movements of the DJ's tongue, the slight friction of Beca's body rocking against hers, and the tiny but strong hands holding her arms down tightly. All too soon the announcer called for the end of the competition.

_"And that's time! How about a round of applause for our contestants?"_

Beca climbed out Chloe's lap and smirked at the bruise forming on Chloe's neck.

"Nice hickey." Beca quietly informed the girl.

Chloe clamped a hand over the bruised area and hit Beca repeatedly.

"You mother fucker." Chloe hissed, hitting Beca with every syllable.

The host of the games walked up next to each pair to allow the crowd to cheer for whoever they thought was the sexiest during the competition. The roar that erupted when he stood next to Beca and Chloe was almost deafening.

_"I think we have our winners! Where are you two from?"_

Chloe jumped and clapped when he announced them the winners. She grabbed the microphone.

"USA, bitches!" Chloe whooped and hollered.

Beca was glad the competition was over and yeah it was nice to win but she just wanted to get off the stage and kill Brett. Suddenly someone in the crowd started chanting. Others caught on and joined in until the only thing she could hear was "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

_"It looks like the crowd wants a kiss. What do you say, girls? Give them a reward for voting for you?" _

"No way," Beca said immediately.

Chloe turned to Beca with an almost pleading expression.

"Come on," she pulled Beca closer. "If we don't the crowd's going to tease us and it's not like we haven't before. It's just a kiss."

"Dude, no."

"Seriously? Stop making a big deal out of this. Yeah, we're kissing a lot more than either of us ever planned, but it doesn't mean anything. Just relax."

Beca just stared at her, her brain short-circuiting at the feeling of Chloe cupping her hands. Chloe seemed to take Beca's silence as consent because her hands were suddenly on the younger girls neck and pulling her closer.

As soon as their lips touched all Beca could hear was white noise. The cheers of crowd were drowned out by the feelings she had coursing through her. They were alone in their moment.

The kiss was soft at first, as if Chloe really did just want to appease the crowd. But as soon as Beca brought her hands to Chloe's hips to drag their bodies closer together, a spark ignited between them. Beca's tongue peaked out to trace along Chloe's bottom lip. Chloe parted her lips at once, dipping her own tongue into Beca's mouth. Chloe moved her fingers up to tangle in Bea's hair, kissing deeper and fiercer than before. Beca moaned quietly when she felt the red head's fingernails scratch lightly across her scalp.

Suddenly, reality crashed back down. The noise of the crowd came rushing in, both of them remembered they weren't supposed to be enjoying this and pushed away from each other.

_"Now THAT was a kiss! Give it up for Beca and Chloe, pair number five, and the winners of a boat trip around the island!"_

Once again, the crowd started cheering. Chloe smiled towards them and did a little bow while Beca awkwardly shifted from one foot to the other. As they made their way off the stage people kept clapping them on the back or making suggestive hand motions. Once they were out of the audience, Beca pulled Chloe around. Just as she opened her mouth to ask what the hell was going on between them someone else interrupted.

"Chloe!" Great. The meathead from the pool was waving at her.

Chloe shot Beca an apologetic look before shouting back, "Tom, hey!"

The man kept motioning for Chloe to go over to him. Chloe held up her finger, asking for a minute before turning back to talk to Beca.

"Sorry, Beca, he's just-"

But she stopped talking when she realized the brunette had already walked off and made her way over to the bar. Sighing, she started to walk over to Tom. She plastered a smile on her face when she got closer, her mind still lingering on the young DJ.

"Damn, girl." Tom praised, smiling when Chloe had reached him. "I didn't know you could dance like that. What are you doing?"

He followed Chloe's eye line to the bar where Beca was already talking to Brett. Chloe felt her stomach drop at the sight and she deflated a little.

"Nothing. I'm not doing anything." She turned to face the man head on. "What was that about my dancing?"

"You looked pretty damn sexy. That girl you were with was trying so hard to look like she wasn't turned on. Looks like you can turn girls even though you're straight,"

Tom gushed, sending as many compliments the ginger's way as he could process.

Chloe smiled and shook her head at his comments waiting for him to continue.

"Who was she anyway?"

"A girl I went to school with. We were in the same a capella group." Chloe wasn't sure what exactly she and Beca were. They definitely weren't friends but they didn't seem to be enemies either.

"So…" Tom started, placing his hands on her waist and pulling her closer. "What are the chances I get a lap dance like that?"

* * *

"Beca Mitchell for the win!" Brett called out as soon as Beca reached the bar, extending a high five.

"I should kick your ass," Beca growled as she ignored the high five. "Buy me a drink." Brett smiled and complied.

"Hey," Brett turned around to face the surly girl after ordering another rum and coke. "It was all Luke's idea. I'm just the one who put your names down."

"Yeah, well you're an idiot and an asshole."

"Becky!" Luke yelled walking up to the bar with Amy following close behind.

"If it isn't the mastermind himself!" Beca responded sarcastically. "How do you two know each other? And stop calling me Becky."

"We don't," both men answered in unison and grinned. Beca cocked an eyebrow and waited for the explanation. Luke started.

"You see, Brett was actually looking for you. He saw you standing with all of us earlier and started to come over. But before he reached us, you had already stormed off. Then Amy explained this is the guy who hauled that jackass off of you the other night."

"So we all stood there chatting," Brett cut in. "Well, all of us except the weird quiet girl. We got on the subject of you and Chloe once we saw you pining after her at the bar."

"I was not pining, I just happened to be looking at the pool," Beca grumbled.

"It's rude to interrupt, Becky." Luke chastised before nodding his head at Brett to continue.

"Right. So, then Luke told us a story about how he tried to convince the two of you to have sex the other night at-"

"LUKE!" Beca bellowed, smacking the man as hard as she could in the stomach. "We didn't have sex. And now all my friends know!" she whined, hiding her face in her hands.

"Know? I thought you just said you didn't have sex," Luke smirked at the now crimson girl.

"I meant think," she said through her fingers. "They'll all think we did."

"Funny, I don't recall you saying that at all," Luke teased.

Beca was about to launch herself at the man in front of her when she felt Brett's hands come to rest on her shoulders and add a little bit of pressure to keep her on the stool.

"Relax, Becky. You'll thank us later." Luke grinned, knowing that with Brett behind the girl to restrain her he wasn't in any real danger of bodily harm.

"Why aren't you guys bugging Chloe about this, huh? If you're so convinced that we have feelings for each other, why isn't she being brought in on this?"

"We're drawn to you," They answered in unison for the second time. They grinned and fist bumped each other.

"Drawn to me? Why the fuck are you drawn to me?"

"It's your I-don't-give-a-fuck attitude," Luke stated.

"And your boobs," Brett added on.

"Those too," Luke agreed. "And Chloe's hot, so…"

"So you want us to get together because I have a nice rack and she's easy on the eyes? Very romantic." Beca rolled her eyes.

"Yes, that's exactly why," Brett deadpanned. "Anyway, Luke brought up the sex thing, and Cynthia Rose said that's why you have that hickey. Then Stacie walked up and said that it definitely happened because not only did you attack a guy for touching her, Aubrey kind of confirmed it last night when she caught Stacie and Amy messing with the two of you."

"And with all that evidence presented to us we decided to play matchmakers! Stacie said that there were some partner games coming up. I signed Amy and myself up so that we would have a good view of you two, while Brett signed you and Chloe up!" Luke finished happily.

"Wow. You're both idiots and I hate you."

"Yeah, but it worked." Luke smiled.

Before Beca could ask him anything else, they were joined by Stacie.

"Beca! Amy! There you guys are. Aubrey's been looking everywhere for you two. She wants us to grab a late lunch before going to the yoga activity thing."

"Yoga?' Beca questioned. "I thought we didn't have to do anything today?"

Stacie shrugged and motioned for them to follow her.

Beca stood up and pushed her untouched drink back at Brett and giving them both the finger.

"Lovely! Very classy, babe!" Brett called.

Beca smirked and waved at the boys as she and Amy followed Stacie back to their suites.

_What did Luke mean when he said it worked?_

Beca found herself getting lost in her thoughts as maneuvered through the crowd.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Enjoy Chapter Nine ;D Let us know what you think. As always, thanks for the likes, follows, and reviews. You guys are amazing!

And this story wouldn't be as great as it is with out Noah! Thank you, credit to him as well!

* * *

"Finally!" Aubrey exclaimed when Stacie, Amy, and Beca walked into the room. "We've been waiting for ten minutes."

"There's our first winner! Cynthia Rose added. "Did you enjoy licking that whipped cream off Chloe as much as you enjoyed the lap dance?"

"Fuck off," Beca mumbled, shoving into the room and avoiding eye contact with the other Bella's.

"Speaking of our favorite ginger, where is she?" Amy wondered, moving to stand next to Beca.

"I sent Lilly out to find her." Aubrey responded.

As if on cue, Chloe and Lilly walked in to a round of applause.

"And there's our second winner!"

"Thank you, thank you," Chloe smiled, giving a little bow before gesturing towards a very awkward Beca. "And of course I couldn't have done it without my partner!"

Beca rolled her eyes at the girl and turned towards Aubrey. "So what's with this yoga thing at the last minute?"

"Yes! Yoga! Mr. Marcel wants to meet us!" Aubrey looked over at the clock and saw the time.

"Shit! We're supposed to be at yoga in three minutes. Okay, everyone get changed and meet back here as quickly as you can."

When no one moved she clapped her hands and waved them off. "Now!"

All the girls hurried out, leaving Chloe and Aubrey alone.

"You know," Aubrey started in an irritated tone, "if you two had just come straight back here instead of hanging-"

"Aubrey, chill!" Chloe snapped while she looked for a suitable shirt. "You were on that stage too and none of us knew we had to go to some yoga thing today. It's not our fault."

Aubrey pulled on her pants and looked over at her best friend. She could see the distant look in her friend's eyes, the way she was going through her suitcase without really seeing what she was doing. Aubrey knew exactly what was on Chloe's mind and knew the only way to get her out of this kind of trance was to let her vent about it.

"What is going on with you guys?" She asked quietly, hoping her friend wouldn't get angry again.

Chloe sighed before shaking her head. "I don't know, Bree. We didn't plan any of this. Being partners, sleeping together, that stupid competition. But the more time we spend together, the more different she seems. I think maybe-"

But what Chloe thought Aubrey didn't get to find out because at that exact moment, the girls started to file in one by one. Aubrey caught Chloe's eye and mouthed the word "later" to her. Chloe nodded and pulled on her shirt.

* * *

The girls all gathered around a raised platform set up along the beach as they waited for the arrival of their host.

"Where is this guy? He's late and I'm starving," Stacie complained, shifting from one foot to the other in anticipation.

"He'll get here. We were late too and all of us are hungry," Aubrey responded dryly.

Just then a man wearing a red robe and spectacles was spotted walking towards them.

"The Barden Bellas!" The man said as he opened his arms in greeting. "I'm Mr. Marcel, the owner of this resort." He looked at Amy and his smiled widened. "And Amy! It's wonderful to see you again, dear."

All the girls turned towards Amy, Aubrey raising an eyebrow in question.

"What?" Amy shrugged her shoulders. "Luke already introduced us."

"Yes, he did," Mr. Marcel smiled warmly at the girl before shifting his gaze towards the group at large. "Now, these activities are meant to strengthen your bonds together as a group and between the individuals you're partnered with. For some reason, destiny has decided that you should be with whomever you're with because your fates are intertwined. Let that sink in."

"This guy is a nut," Beca mumbled quietly to Amy.

"These activities will also help you find your spirit animal. By the end of your stay I should be able to tell both you and your partner what your spirit animal is."

"He's definitely cracked."

"Your yoga instructor, Salvatore will be with you shortly," He smiled making his way off. "And Amy, I expect I'll see you again soon?"

"Yes, sir!" Amy responded, waving at him as he left.

All the girls waved good-bye to the man and went back to talking amongst themselves.

"What, he's leaving already?" Beca asked incredulously.

"He's a busy man, I'm sure he has other groups he needs to talk to," Aubrey shot over her shoulder turning to face Chloe.

"You want to finish telling me about this Beca situation?" She asked the ginger kindly, placing a hand on her shoulder and squeezing slightly.

Just as Chloe opened her mouth, a loud splashing noise from the ocean caught everyone's attention.

"Oh, my." Stacie sighed upon seeing a tall, fit Latin man in a green speedo walking towards them.

"My name's Salvatore, I am so sorry I'm late! I had to swim from the other side of the island."

"Sure you did, buddy," Beca scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Please get with your partners and stretch while I go change into something a little more appropriate."

Beca looked over at Chloe who shrugged and made her way over.

"Hey," Chloe smiled at the girl who gave her a tight-lipped mouth twitch in response.

Before any of them could really stretch or start a conversation with their partners, Salvatore reappeared in a blue speedo. Well, at least this one wasn't wet.

"Okay, stand on your mats! We're going to start with children's pose! Head between your knees, buttocks up, relax your body!"

All the girls watched the man demonstrate before copying his movements. As they relaxed into this position, Salvatore walked around, correcting people where it was needed.

"All right, that's great, girls!" Salvatore commented when he passed Cynthia Rose and Stacie. He patted Cynthia Rose on her rear end. "Encouragement!"

He walked over to Amy, Lilly, and Aubrey and considered them for a few moments.

"I will transfer my energy!" He declared as he walked up behind Amy and started to lean down against her body. "Yes, transferring my karma. Feel the karma."

"That is NOT karma I'm feeling. AUBREY!" Amy yelled, moving forward and away for the instructor. Aubrey just smirked and gave her a thumbs up before lowering her head back into the position it was supposed to be in.

"Yes! Encouragement!" Salvatore clapped, clearly not realizing that Amy was made uncomfortable. "Now we move into happy baby! Great for stretching."

When all the girls looked at him in confusion he moved to the front of the group and laid down on his back. He spread his legs wide in the air and wrapped his hands around his ankles.

"When a mother gives birth to a baby it is a happy baby! You! You do!" He pointed at Stacie. Stacie shrugged and copied his position. Once Stacie was on the ground and in the correct position, Salvatore rose and pointed at Cynthia Rose.

"You! You copy me!" He lowered himself on top of Stacie, his pelvis resting against hers, forcing her legs open more to stretch them.

"I like this position." Stacie smirked up at the man.

"Now, you stretch," He began to slowly rock his hips against hers, forcing her thighs to stretch open then relax.

"As weird as this is, it is making my legs open more," Stacie commented, feeling absolutely no embarrassment at her current position.

"So, we just lay on top of her and thrust like we're fucking?" Cynthia Rose asked once the man was off of Stacie.

"Yes! Encouragement!"

He walked towards Beca and Chloe.

"Girls, why aren't you doing it?"

"Sorry, we didn't realize this was a sex position yoga class," Beca said sarcastically, not caring at all if she wasn't participating in todays activities.

"Yes! Sex is the best way to transfer energy!" Salvatore nodded vigorously. "It gets the blood pumping! Encouragement!"

"Beca, stop bitching and just do it!" Aubrey shouted at her.

Rolling her eyes, she looked over at Chloe who shrugged for the second time that day and got on her back. Once she was in position, she looked up at Beca expectantly.

"Well, go on!" Salvatore motioned with his hands to get on the ground.

Positioning herself over Chloe with her hands on either side of her head she looked into the red heads eyes. She lowered herself down onto the red heads body until their centers met. Even with the clothing barriers between them, Beca instantly felt herself become aroused at the contact. The way Chloe's pupils dilated slightly told her that the girl beneath her felt the same.

"Well, this is a little familiar," Beca muttered when Salvatore walked away to go help Aubrey, Amy, and Lilly.

"I think your hands were somewhere else last time we found ourselves like this," Chloe replied just as quietly, biting her bottom lip when she felt Beca roll her hips forward in a short thrust.

"Maybe we should have tried this position instead," Beca moaned quietly.

"Oh, yeah? Why's that?" Chloe whimpered slightly when she felt Beca push into her again a little harder, her hands tightening around her ankles in strain.

"This just seems a bit more fun for both of us." Beca gasped a little when she felt Chloe meet her thrust with one of her own. Beca stilled her body and looked into the red head's eyes. She saw something there, something much deeper then the lust she had seen before.

"Okay, new position!" Salvatore yelled, yanking Beca back to the present. Beca felt disappointment wash over her as she climbed off of the ginger and helped her up.

"Hey, Bec-" Chloe started but was cut off when Salvatore moved to the front of the class to demonstrate a new position.

* * *

After their incredibly awkward yoga class, the girls skipped changing in their rooms and went straight to dinner.

"I don't know about you guys, but after that yoga class I felt really violated." Amy joked, gratefully sitting down at their table in the dinning hall.

"Yeah, I agreed. Encouragement!" Aubrey mimicked their instructor with a smile. Just then Chloe's pool man candy approached their table.

"Hey, Chloe."

"Hi, Tom. What's up?" The red head smiled up at the man.

"I just wanted to make sure we're still on for tonight. I can't wait to see those hips move." Tom flirted back, taking advantage of his height to see down Chloe's shirt.

"Totes! I can't wait." Chloe smiled running her hand up his arm and waving her fingers in a goodbye gesture when he walked off.

Beca glared at the man's retreating figure, her jealousy over taking her logical mind. What was that idiot doing talking to her girl? How dare he think that just because she kissed him in the pool that he had some sort of claim over her evening. Wait… Chloe wasn't her girl. She was free to do what she wanted. What happened to her new mantra? "I don't like Chloe Beale."

_Oh, fuck it. I'm jealous._

"So, what's going on tonight?" Stacie asked.

"It's salsa night at one of the clubs on the resort and Tom says he knows how."

"And you know how to salsa as well?" Beca questioned, peering at the red head across the table.

"We both do," Chloe motioned between herself and Aubrey. "We had a little free time after we joined the Bellas our freshman year and we took a class."

"Well, I'm a pretty great salsa dancer if I do say so myself," Amy added.

"Really? You should come! In fact, why don't we all go? It'll be fun! Plus," She winked over at Stacie. "The place will be crawling with hot guys."

"Of course you would say that." Beca bit out before she could stop herself. An uncomfortable silence fell over the table as Chloe slowly turned her head to face the short brunette.

"Excuse me?"

"Any boy with more abs than brain cells and toned arms comes walking by and you jump them. Not once since we've arrived have I seen you without a guy hanging off of you like a damn cape."

Chloe rolled her eyes and turned to Lilly in an attempt to ignore the ridiculous woman.

"Could you please pass the bread?"

"And then she ignores the comment because she knows it's true," Beca mumbled under her breath and looked down at her plate. Chloe slamming her hand down on the table caught her attention.

"Since when is it your business who I sleep with?" Chloe glared at the younger woman. "Why are you even paying attention? Jealous much?"

"Oh, please. You wish I wanted you." Beca spat back. "No, wait. You caught me. I totally want to be the one you're all over." She added with her usual sarcastic lilt, though secretly in her mind she knew it was true.

The rest of the girls gathered around the table shifted awkwardly in their seats. The bickering between the two was a common occurrence but it seemed to have intensified since they arrived on the island.

"Why don't you get back attacking Brett's face with your own?" Chloe asked with as much acid as she could muster.

"Brett? Now who's the jealous one?"

"I'm the jealous one?" Chloe scoffed. "God, Beca, you are so annoying."

"Yeah? Well, so are you!"

The table remained silent for what felt like hours until Amy spoke up.

"Can you two just admit that you like each other already?"

"We do not!" Both women screamed in unison, turning on the Aussie with murderous gleams in their eyes.

"But you two had sex!" Stacie interjected in the blonde's defense.

"Stacie!" Aubrey shouted, swatting the girl on the arm. Chloe rounded on Aubrey.

"You told her?!"

"No!" Aubrey exclaimed before adding on with a guilty face, "They kind of already knew."

"I trusted you and then you turn around and tell-"

"It's funny how you're throwing the word trust around when you're the one who told her in the first place." Beca yelled out.

"This is between me and Aubrey, so mind your own fucking business."

"I was there, I'm pretty sure it's my business too!"

No one was really sure why Chloe did what she did, all they knew was it was the cause of the rest of the events of that night.

Chloe picked up her piña colada and threw it at Beca, the cold drink slipping into her shirt and matting her hair.

"You son of a bitch," Beca stood, spluttering and wiping it from her eyes. She grabbed her glass and splashed it at the red head, smiling when it caught her fully in the face.

Chloe gasped and looked around the table. Spotting Amy's chocolate cake, she lunged for it, running around the table and smashing it into Beca's face.

"My cake!" Amy yelled, but no one heard her. The rest of the girls scrambled to get away from the women fighting it out with the remnants of their meal. A waiter was walking by with the ice cream for their table. Upon seeing the women he set his tray down and ran off to find help.

Without a moment of hesitation, Beca dipped her hands into the ice cream and slammed it against the red heads chest. Chloe screamed a little at the sudden cold washing over.

"You know what? I don't have time for this!" Chloe exclaimed. "You all want to know the truth? Yes, Beca and I had sex. We fucked in some rank pool shed after the party. It was a one-night stand. So what if I want to sleep around? Sue me for having fun while I was here." Chloe looked around at all the women before plastering a smile on her face. "Now that all of you know, I'm going to go get ready for tonight. Bree, you're coming too. We need to talk."

With that Chloe stormed off, Aubrey quickly rising and following her best friend. All the girls just stared at Beca who was currently looking off with her mouth hanging slightly open. She couldn't believe Chloe had just confessed to their encounter in a room full of strangers. They all awkwardly stood there waiting for someone to move.

"Cstanly!" Cynthia Rose called out gratefully when she saw the man walking over with a mop and bucket.

"So," He said calmly looking at the carnage. "Who's going to clean this up?"

"Beca," was chorused around the group.

He smiled and handed over the items before turning on his heel and walking back the way he came. "Try to behave next time, Ms. Beca!" He called over his shoulder.

The Bella's walked past her and out of the restaurant, Stacie stopping to pat her shoulder and say, "Have fun."

* * *

"Chloe, would you please slow down?" Aubrey called after the red head as they marched down the hallway toward their room. Chloe walked in and waited for Aubrey to close the door behind her before she launched into her rant.

"You told Stacie about my thing with Beca? What the actual fuck, Bree?" Chloe crossed her arms and waited for a response. Just as Aubrey opened her mouth she added, "You know, I kind of expected Beca to tell someone because it was an awkward situation and she would need to vent, but I didn't expect this from you."

"Chlo, seriously, let me explain. I didn't just walk up to Stacie and start spreading rumors. In fact, the only reason I spoke to Stacie or Amy about-"

"You told Amy too?" Chloe screeched. "You could have at least told me so I wasn't completely blindsided in front of everyone."

"Chloe, please. Just let me tell you what happened." Aubrey pleaded. When Chloe closed her mouth and looked at her expectantly Aubrey moved onto her bed, motioning for Chloe to join her. When the red head complied Aubrey started in on her reason for telling the two other women.

"That night when Beca attacked that guy for you? Do you remember you and Beca having that weird sing off?"

Chloe nodded her head, remembering trying to make the DJ jealous.

"Well, Stacie and Amy put that song on to see how the two of you would react. They suspected something was happening between the two of you and since music is an easy way to express feelings, they thought a song would trigger you into displaying some of this pent up emotion."

Chloe nodded her head again in understanding before saying much calmer than before, "They only thought we slept together, though. So, why did you tell them?"

"I didn't tell them, really." Aubrey responded thoughtfully. "I saw what they were doing and I confronted them. I just asked them to keep it to themselves and to not mess with you two any more. I knew it was confusing for you and I didn't want them to help or hurt this situation. I'm sorry that I said anything to them, I was just trying to protect you."

Chloe considered Aubrey's explanation before reaching over and wrapping the blonde in a hug.

"Thank you," She mumbled into her friend's neck. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

They stayed tangled in a hug with each other for a few more seconds before Chloe pulled out and stood up.

"Now, let's get ready for salsa tonight!" Chloe said cheerfully before walking over to her clothes to find a dress.

"Um, Chlo?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to talk about Beca?" Aubrey questioned. She knew that the red head had wanted to talk about the small brunette earlier but had kept being interrupted.

"No," Chloe said simply. "I want to go dance the night away and forget about this whole day."

Aubrey nodded, walking up behind her best friend and peering over her shoulder.

"Go with red. It'll bring out your eyes and Tom won't be able to resist."

Chloe smiled and grabbed the dress Aubrey suggested. Turning around she placed a kiss on the other girl's cheek.

"Thanks, Bree. Go get ready, we have to meet the rest of the girls soon." With that, the ginger grabbed her make up bag and made her way over to the bathroom, determined to get a certain brunette of her mind for the night and enjoy herself.

* * *

When Aubrey and Chloe walked into the club the dance floor was packed with more than a few people who didn't really know how to salsa but were at least trying. They caught sight of Lilly waving them over to a table with numerous drinks surrounding it.

"Hey, where are the others?" Aubrey called over the loud music. She could only read Lilly's lips as they formed the word "around" when the smaller girl replied.

"Chloe!" Tom called out walking over to them.

"Hey!" She looked over at Aubrey to make sure she was okay with Lilly before she headed out onto the dance floor with the man. Aubrey nodded and looked out at the crowd trying to find the rest of the girls when she saw Beca standing at the bar with another woman.

* * *

Beca wasn't one for dancing, especially not salsa, but when the rest of the girls declared that they were going she thought she might as well tag along. Otherwise she'd be sitting alone in her hotel room pining away after Chloe. At least at the club there were copious amounts of alcohol to keep her emotions dulled and she could pretend she didn't have feelings for the red head.

"You're Beca, right?" A blonde haired girl with green eyes asked as she approached the brunette.

"Yeah, that's me." Beca smiled. "How'd you-"

"I saw you win that contest earlier. You were pretty amazing." The girl flirted.

"Yeah, well I've been told I'm pretty good with my tongue," Beca smirked.

"I'm Beth, by the way." The girl said placing her hand on the DJ's arm and tracing small circles into it with her fingertip.

"It's nice to meet you, Beth. So, what brings you out here tonight?"

"Just on the prowl for a hot brunette to sleep with," Beth grinned when Beca choked a little on her drink.

This was very new to Beca, a girl coming on to her. She had never been with a girl before Chloe. She could admit the girl in front of her was attractive and her body was definitely reacting to the girl's feather light caresses on her arm. And if sleeping with this girl made her forget about Chloe, she wasn't going to complain.

"Well, aren't we forward," Beca managed to joke out when she could breathe properly.

"Well, I'm being forward. You've yet to tell me if you're interested in this."

Beca downed the rest of her drink and looked out at the dance floor to try and find Amy.

"Let me go tell my room mate to stay somewhere else tonight and then we can head back to my suite. Wait for me here?"

Beth smiled widely and nodded her head. "Can't wait."

Beca made her way out onto the floor where she found Amy and Cynthia Rose doing some form of dance, but she wasn't entirely sure it could be considered salsa.

"Hey, I'm heading back to the room with her. Mind crashing on a couch tonight?" Beca called over the music and motioned towards the bar where Beth was undressing her with her eyes.

Amy followed the girl's motions and saw the blonde standing at the bar. Amy nodded slowly before looking around to see Chloe dancing with Tom.

"Are you sure about going home with her, Little Bit?"

Beca followed the Aussie's gaze to the dancing red head and nodded. Seeing Chloe with Tom made her stomach tighten uncomfortably but she knew there was nothing she could do.

"Yeah, Amy. I'm sure. I'll see you tomorrow."

Amy watched Beca walk back to the blonde, grab her hand and run out of the club. Amy shook her head sadly and went back to pirate dancing with Cynthia Rose.

* * *

Chloe was so wrapped up in dancing with Tom she didn't even notice the exchange between Amy and Beca or Beca bailing early to go hook up with another girl. Tom only had eyes for Chloe as the dress hugged her curves in just the right way and her hips swaying to the beat. Tom leaned down to speak directly into Chloe's ear.

"We should take this back to my room."

Chloe leaned back and nodded, grabbing his hand and walking over to where Lilly and Aubrey were still standing around the table.

"Hey, don't wait up for me tonight." Chloe smiled and titled her head back slightly to show Aubrey who she was going with.

Aubrey nodded and asked, "Did you see Beca?"

"No?" Chloe replied confused. "She came out here tonight? When did she leave?"

Aubrey was about to tell her friend the truth but thought better of it. "I don't know if she's here. I was just curious to see if you had seen her out there. I guess she stayed in."

Chloe nodded, accepting her friend's excuse. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Aubrey smiled. "Be safe!" She called out as the couple made their way towards the exit.

"Why did you lie?" Lilly asked. Aubrey turned to her.

"I'm sorry, what?" Lilly repeated her question a little louder and sighed before answering. "I don't know. I guess because it doesn't really matter if she knows Beca left with someone. It can't hurt her if she doesn't know, right?"

Lilly shrugged in response and muttered something incoherent. Aubrey looked back out the crowd and kept her eye on the remaining Bellas for the rest of the night.

* * *

Beca was pushed up against her door as Beth's mouth crashed down on her's. Their kiss was heated and rough and lacked the spark she had felt with Chloe, but the alcohol was dulling her senses in the most delicious way possible and she just wanted to forget about her encounter with red head.

"Just let me get my key out," Beca mumbled against Beth's mouth.

"Hurry up, I can't wait." Beth moaned, breaking their kiss in favor of trailing her tongue down Beca's neck. Beca shivered against the girl's mouth and opened the door, throwing Beth inside before slamming it shut and pushing Beth further back into the room.

* * *

"Here we are, my dear," Tom said with a flourish as he opened the door and motioned inside. "Ladies first."

'Well, thank you." Chloe smiled, walking into the room and waiting for Tom to close it behind him.

Tom stood back and admired how attractive Chloe looked in her dress before moving forward and kissing the red head's neck. Chloe brought her hand up to cup the man's neck as she closed her eyes and tried to get lost in the moment.

* * *

"You are so hot," Beth breathed out as she pushed Beca back onto the bed, pulling the brunette's top off in the process.

"Uh, thanks." Beca smiled as she felt Beth grope at her chest and kiss her hard on the mouth. Beca grabbed the girl's hands and flipped them over, pinning her down with her hips.

"You're not so bad yourself," She smirked as she removed Beth's shirt. She leaned down to kiss along the girl's neck, being rewarded with a load moan when her tongue snaked out to find the girl's pulse point.

* * *

"Let me put on some music," Tom smiled. He plugged in his iPod, selecting Lady In Red before he moved back over to the woman in his room.

"Nice song choice."

"I thought it suited you well."

Tom moved over to the woman, capturing her lips with his. He sat back on the bed as Chloe straddled his lap, bringing her hands down from his neck to the front of his shirt where she started popping the buttons open. His hands slid up the back of her dress to the zipper that he yanked it down and pushed the dress off her shoulders.

Chloe quickly stood to slip out of the dress while he removed his shirt and started to undo his pants. When she was left standing in nothing but her undergarments she pushed him back on the bed and climbed up his body, placing soft kisses from his neck down to his chest.

* * *

"Just fuck me already," Beth begged as the Beca moved down her body, nipping lightly as her mouth came into contact with her stomach.

"Desperate tonight?" Beca smirked, looking up at the expression on Beth's face. She brought her hands up to the girl's waist and hooked her fingers just inside the hem of her shorts when a framed picture on Amy's side of the room caught her eye.

It was a picture of the Bellas when they had first arrived at the resort. They looked a little worn down but happy to be there as they took in the grand entrance they had walked into. The staff in the hotel made copies and gave them out to the girl's as a gift. Beca had shoved her's in her suit case without a second thought, but Amy liked the sentimental value the picture held.

Beca's eyes fell onto Chloe, her wide smile and the twinkle in her eye made her gut twist as guilt settled onto her shoulders.

* * *

Everything was going smoothly for Chloe, and she could definitely feel that Tom agreed if the rod poking her through his boxers was any indication. Chloe had just deepened their kiss when the music transitioned into the opening bars of _Titanium_.

Usually just the intro to the song was enough to make her weak in the knees, but this time there was an added side effect. She wasn't kissing Tom anymore; instead she was glued to Beca.

She could hear the phantom moans coming from Beca's mouth; she could feel the ghost of the DJ's talented fingers inside of her. It wasn't until Tom let out a deep groan of his own that Chloe was snapped back to reality. She broke away from the man and stumbled off the bed.

Chloe pressed her hand firmly to her mouth, her eye's wide.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Beth breathed out when she felt Beca move off of her.

"I can't do this. This isn't right," Beca groaned out between her fingers.

"Are you kidding? After all of that?" Beth complained moving to swing her feet over the side of the bed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lead you on, and I really wanted this."

"Then come back to bed," Beth smiled, pulling the DJ's hands forward and placing them against her breasts.

"No!" Beca jerked her hands away and stumbled back. "Just get out."

"You're such a jerk," Beth huffed out, gathering her scattered clothing and throwing them on before stomping towards the door.

"Beth, wait." Beca called. The irate blonde turned and looked at Beca expectantly.

"I'm sorry." Beca mumbled weakly.

"Screw you," Beth said before walking out. The slam echoed through the room as Beca stared at the picture frame.

Beca slowly walked towards her drawers to locate her pajamas for the evening. After changing and curling up on her bed she reached for the photograph and examined it more closely.

"What am I going to do with you, Beale?" Beca whispered to the frame. "You're in my head now. I can't even hook up with a girl who's throwing herself at me because you're the only one I can imagine being with. And to think that before this trip you were the last person I'd ever fall for."

Beca felt a tear escape and fall onto the frame. Gasping slightly she wiped at her face, surprised to find that she was crying. Placing the frame back where it went she made a decision.

These feelings she had for Chloe had to stop. She had to end this confusing game they were constantly in the middle of. She could never be with a Beale. She couldn't do that to her mother. She closed her eyes, willing sleep to some to her as she silently sobbed into her pillow.

* * *

"Chloe? What's wrong?" Tom asked worriedly climbing off of the bed and walking towards the red head.

"Don't touch me." Chloe flapped her hands in front of her, her eye's squeezed shut in an attempt to block out the flood of emotions coursing through her.

"Clothes. I need my clothes." She walked towards her piled up dress and hurriedly shoved it on.

"Chloe, we don't have to have sex, just come-"

"No, Tom. I'm sorry, but no. I need to talk to someone." She picked her shoes up and made her way towards the door.

"Hey, come on. Just stay the night." He went to grab her wrist.

"Damn it, I said no!" Chloe screamed at the man, rushing out of the room, fighting off her tears as she walked towards the elevator.

She couldn't believe what had happened. Yeah, that song was her lady jam, but she had never imagined Beca when she was listening to it. Maybe it was the fact that _Titanium _was the song they sang during their shower encounter, but this had never been an issue before.

"Holy shit." Chloe whispered. "I'm falling for her."

As she walked out of the elevator she crashed into a blonde girl who seemed pretty pissed off.

"Watch where you're going," The girl spat before mashing a number and glaring at Chloe.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident." Chloe muttered, not really paying attention to her surroundings.

Once she had made it back into her room she went into the bathroom to remove her make up and wash her face. Looking in the mirror she came to a conclusion. She had to tell Beca how she felt. She had to get this out in the open.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey, guys! It's Noah here, the some-what silent partner in crime for this writing duo. I wanted to leave a note for y'all to let you know why updates have taken so long. I know, I know. You're probably thinking, "We don't care, get on with the story." But if you've read the note this far, keep going to the end.**

**We are both college students, which means we have homework, research projects, and sleeping that need to be attended to. The past two weeks were dead week and finals week for me, which means if this fic doesn't involve "advanced psychological responses to common stimuli" I'm probably not going to touch it. But finals are over and I can completely dedicate myself to helping move this story along!**

**My apologies for the wait, I send my love to all you wonderful fans, we read all of your reviews (We feel sad when we see you asking for more and we don't have it ready yet), and if you feel so inclined you should send some love the author's way. She's great and works tirelessly to get this out for you. Again, we love all of you! Now, go ahead and read chapter ten.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Beca was pulled out of her sleep when she heard someone pounding against the door to her suite.

"Amy!" Beca moaned but heard no response. She raised herself off the bed a little to see that the blonde's bed was empty.

"Right," she mumbled. "I told you to stay somewhere else tonight." She focused her eyes on the blinking alarm clock. The tiny green lights slowly started to register inside her mind.

5:45

"You've got to be kidding," She groaned, slamming her head back against her pillow while the person on the other side of the door continued to bang against the wood.

"Okay! I'm coming!" Beca swung her feet over the side of her bed, trying to regain her balance as she stumbled towards the door. When she pulled the door open ready to give whoever was on the other side a piece of her mind the words caught in her throat.

Chloe was standing in front of her holding two ice cream cones, dressed for the day and perky as could be. Even though the red head had shadows under her eyes and the smile plastered on her face looked a little lazier than usual, she still seemed like she was the happiest person alive.

"Morning, sleepy head! It took you long enough," Chloe giggled. She looked the disheveled brunette over, taking in the way her rumpled pajama's fell loosely against her frame.

Beca yawned loudly, squinting her eyes against the light streaming in from the hallway. "Beale, no offence, but who in their right mind turns up on someone's door step this early in the morning with ice cream?"

'The hotel restaurant said it would take fifteen minutes for the coffee and I didn't want to wait," Chloe pouted. "I figured ice cream would give you the sugar rush you needed."

Beca nodded, crossing her arms and leaning against her doorframe.

"Okay, so what's up?"

Chloe bit her lip softly and cast her eyes to the ground. The pep talk she had given herself on the way to the brunette's room seemed to fly out the window as soon as Beca had answered her door. Even in her current state of shabby dress Chloe thought she still looked kind of adorable.

"I really need to talk to you about something. Can we go for a walk, maybe?"

"Dude, I'm in my pj's," Beca unnecessarily gestured down her body as if that was a good enough excuse to crawl back into bed.

"Then change, silly," Chloe smiled.

It was Beca's turn to look down and away from the girl in front of her. She didn't want to talk to Chloe; just being near the woman was torture enough. Them being alone together would just set her feelings on fire and there was no telling what might happen if they walked to a secluded spot. These feelings were driving her insane. The logical part of her brain was telling her to close the door and get back in bed while the hormone fueled part was telling her to drag Chloe into the room and kiss her until the older woman felt what she was feeling.

Sensing Beca's hesitation Chloe added, "I'm not going anywhere until you come with me, so…"

Beca smirked at the statement, recalling the fact that Chloe said something very similar when they were in the shower together. Beca finally looked into Chloe's eyes and her resolve crumbled.

"What flavor is it?" She asked quietly.

Chloe's smile widened. "Chocolate chip. Go change, I'll wait here."

Beca nodded and closed her door. She grabbed a tank top and a pair of sweat pants to throw on before she slipped into her flip-flops and walked out the door. Chloe handed her the ice cream as she lead the way out through the resort and out onto the beach.

The girls ate their ice cream in an awkward silence, both of them stealing glances at the other as the sun slowly started to rise over the horizon.

"So…" Beca started casually after she had finished eating. "What do you need to talk to me about?"

Chloe looked over and smiled.

"You have a little ice cream right here." She reached up and wiped the pad of her thumb just over Beca's lips.

"Thanks." Beca mumbled, blushing under the intense stare she was receiving. Butterflies erupted in her stomach the moment Chloe's fingers touched her and she was finding it difficult to concentrate. The way the sunlight was reflecting in her eyes and making her skin seem that much more tan made Beca feel even more of a magnetic pull towards the red head.

_Damnit, Mitchell. This girl will be the death of you._

Beca swooped down to pick up some of the pebbles that were scattered along the shore.

"So, what's up?" Beca asked as she flicked a stone out in an attempt to skip it but frowned when it sank below the service. "I kind of figured it was something important since it's five something in the morning and you dragged me out of bed."

"How's your lip?" Chloe asked quietly, biting her own as she waited for a response.

"My lip? You dragged me out her to ask about my lip?"

Chloe laughed nervously. "Well, I never really asked you since the night it happened, so…"

"It's fine," Beca smiled and turned to look at the taller woman. "I mean it doesn't really hurt any more. I've taken worse hits."

"It must be tough to be a knight in shining armor, huh?"

"Most definitely," Beca replied sarcastically, catching Chloe staring at her again. Beca looked out at the water. The tide was calm, just the way she liked it. She would've probably gone swimming if it weren't so early. "You know what I love about this place? How clear the water is."

_Kind of like your eyes,_ Beca thought to herself.

"I can't wait for our boat trip!" Chloe clapped excitedly, reaching over and taking the rock Beca was about to throw out of her hand. She tossed the pebble out to the water and smiled as it skipped three times before sinking.

"How did you-" Beca stuttered in amazement, following the rocks path and then turning to stare up at the older woman. "Well, someone's a show off."

"Hey, don't hate on me just because I'm better at skipping rocks than you," Chloe raised her hands in front of her in mock surrender before giggling and continuing their walk down the shore.

They continued to walk in silence until Beca stopped moving and huffed out, "I'm not walking any further until you tell me what you want to talk about."

Chloe turned back to laugh at how adorable the brunette was being but her breath caught in her throat. The way the morning sun light was shining directly onto the younger woman's face high lighted her strong features and made her eyes burn with a much deeper hue of blue than her own. The soft wind was blowing through the loose curls the swept across her collarbones and shoulders as her chest rose and fell with her easy breaths.

It was right then that Chloe knew she had to tell Beca what was racing through her brain. The red head took a few slow steps towards the DJ and waited for a reaction. Beca continued to stare out at the ocean so Chloe took a deep breath and leaned in towards Beca's face, moving her lips close to Beca's ear. Beca started a little when she noticed how close Chloe was to her and took in a sharp breath.

"I want you, Beca." Chloe whispered softly, her voice almost inaudible over the sound of the wind blowing around them.

Beca felt a shiver run down her spine and her veins fill with fire as the words bounced around inside of her head.

_Did she really just say that?_

Beca moved her face so that she was looking Chloe directly in the eyes, searching for any sign that the red head was playing some twisted practical joke on her.

"You," Beca started with a nervous chuckle, "Have a way of invading people's personal space. Did you know that?" Beca forced her body to back away from the red head but she remained close enough to still feel the butterflies causing a storm in her stomach.

Chloe smiled and nodded before reaching forward to grab Beca's hands and intertwine their fingers together.

"Chloe, I-" Beca started with a gasp, not exactly sure what was going on right at that moment or what she should say next.

Chloe leaned in so that their faces were centimeters away from one another.

"You want me too," Chloe smirked teasingly before leaning closer and ghosting her lips over the brunette's.

"I- I'm not- I can't-," Beca stumbled over her words as she became increasingly light headed at the closeness. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes before continuing. "I don't want you."

"Liar," Chloe simply replied. "You kicked a guys ass just for touching me." Chloe then leaned in so that her lips were next to the brunette's ear again. "And I know you felt something a lot deeper than lust between us when we had sex in that pool shed."

Beca felt her pulse quicken and had to bite back a whimper as she felt Chloe's lips graze her ear lobe. Of course she had felt something more between them but she had assumed it was all one sided. She felt the red head squeeze her hands to bring her out of her thoughts.

"Just say it, Beca." Chloe moved her lips back around to the front, tilting her head a little to bring them closer. "Just say you want me just like you did that night and I'm yours. I'm right here."

Beca swallowed as she looked back into Chloe's eyes and saw something that made her heart melt. There was so much reckless abandon reflected back at her that she couldn't ignore. Here Chloe was, laying it out for Beca in the simplest terms and doing all the work. All Beca had to do was nod her head and lean in a little closer… Just close the gap and show her how much of a roller coaster her emotions had put her on since the beginning of their trip…

And what about the emotional roller coaster her mother had been through with her father and Chloe's mother? What about the heartbreak she had suffered?

Beca sighed and removed her hands from Chloe's grip and shook her head, feeling her heart break a little when the realization of her never being able to be with Chloe hit her.

"Chloe… I can't."

Beca turned and started to move away, feeling herself crumble a little as she walked. She felt Chloe's hand wrap around her wrist and tug her to stop. When Beca didn't turn around to face the woman, Chloe gently pulled her around so they could face each other.

"Beca, just wait," Chloe pleaded softly as her eyes searched Beca's features and saw the remorse dancing across her face.

"Chloe, please-"

And then Beca couldn't speak anymore as Chloe's lips crashed down on hers. On instinct Beca brought her hands up to tangle in the other girl's fiery locks and returned the lip lock. Chloe pushed harder into the kiss, putting as much passion as she could behind it. Both girls felt something tear through them as they kissed.

This was the first time this had happened without something persuading them to do so. If Beca thought that Chloe was a good kisser when she was drunk, she wasn't sure how to describe it now. Only when Chloe's tongue slid into her mouth and she moaned out her approval did her brain jump back to reality.

Mother. Heartache. Ginger. Dad.

Beca jerked back, pushing Chloe away from her in the process.

"Stop!"

"Beca? What's wrong?"

"God damnit, Chloe," Beca whispered as she brought her fingers up to her lips.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," Chloe said as she reached forward to grab Beca's arms.

"Don't fucking touch me." Beca spat. Chloe immediately lowered her arms.

"Just because of what happened between our parents doesn't mean-" Chloe started.

"It doesn't mean what? It doesn't mean we can't be together? 'Hey, mom this is my girlfriend Chloe. You might recognize her as the daughter of the woman dad left you for. Any way, it's fine, right?' How am I supposed to explain that?" Beca asked incredulously.

"That's between them!" Chloe said, her voice rising as her emotions raged inside her. "That is between our parents, not us! I'm sorry for what happened, I wish it hadn't happened at all and we never met your dad that day but we did and things got messy. That doesn't mean we can't love each other."

As soon as the word love left Chloe's lips Beca knew exactly what she had to do. She closed her eyes and fought back the tears that were threatening to spill out as she took a deep breath. When she knew her emotions were squirrelled away she steeled herself in preparation of ripping out Chloe's heart.

Beca looked into Chloe's eyes and laughed humorlessly.

"Love? Jesus Christ. We have sex _once_ and all of the sudden you're throwing words like love around? If I had to describe our naked encounter in one word I'd say drunk. Or mediocre. Or mistake," Beca drew out the last word for emphasis as she watch Chloe's face drop. "But love? Please. Like I could ever love someone like you."

"You don't mean that," Chloe whimpered.

"Yes, I do," Beca nodded. "I don't even like you. I haven't since the day I found out about your mother, I never will. You were a one-night stand and that's all you'll ever be. Look at how things have changed. A Mitchell is leaving a Beale high and dry for once without any regard for the fall out."

Beca turned on her heel and started to walk off when she felt Chloe aggressively pull her back around to face her again.

"Say what you want about that tired sob story you've practiced for two years, I don't care," Chloe said angrily. "But don't you dare act like you don't care about me. I know how you feel, I know what love looks like and I know what defensive ass holes act like when they don't want to admit it to themselves. The only reason you even showed interest in Brett was to make me jealous."

Beca laughed mockingly before speaking slowly like she was explaining something simplistic to a child, "No, I showed interest in Brett because I actually like him. And he's a great kisser."

"Bull shit, Beca! That's fucking bull shit!" Chloe yelled, furiously pushing the woman away from her. "You want to know how I know it's bull shit? I did the same fucking thing with Phil until he turned into a dick. When I tried to sleep with Tom yesterday I couldn't do it because of you."

"Because of me? What do I have to do with your sex life? Other than the obvious 'we fucked' part?"

"Because all I can fucking think about is your stupid face. All I can see is fucking Beca Mitchell smirking at me."

"Fucking, huh? I'm surprised that you aren't saying 'making love' with the way you were throwing that word around earlier," Beca spat back, adding fuel to their fight.

* * *

Amy and Luke were walking hand in hand towards Amy's bungalow when the pair spotted Beca and Chloe talking animatedly down on the beach. They weren't close enough to hear what was being said but they could at least watch form a distance.

"Aww, look at the little lesbian lovebirds," Amy cooed happily as if she were watching two puppies play together. "It looks like yours and Brett's plan worked, then."

"I knew after signing them up for the couples competition it was only a matter of time, " Luke smiled happily. "And that yoga sex class I signed you up for helped seal the deal."

"So that class wasn't for our benefit?" Amy mock gasped as she slapped his arm playfully. "The instructor was more predatory than a dingo hunting for babies in a nursery."

"Sal is a good guy, just a little pervy," Luke defended as his smile grew wider.

* * *

"How many times do I have to apologize for my mother's mistakes, Beca?" Chloe asked in exasperation.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Chloe. Do you think sorry takes back all the nights I had to console my grieving mother after my father left? Do you think sorry makes up for the weeks I went without hearing a word from my dad? Your family wasn't left in shambles. Your mom found a new boyfriend to occupy her vagina while my life fell apart."

"Beca, my mom is actually a really nice per-"

"Oh, wait!" Beca exclaimed to cut off the next excuse. "Let's not forget that my boyfriend left me for you two days after we had sex. I guess I'm not as experienced as the Beale women."

"Okay, that's enough," Chloe snapped. "Stop it with the not so subtle jabs at my mother. It takes two to nakedly tango and your father was a willing participant. And stop assuming she and I are the same person. I actually take a lot after my dad, which you would notice if you had taken the time to listen to me bitch about my mother during practice." Chloe took a breath before continuing in a much calmer tone. "Jesse is an ass for what he did. As soon as he told me about his feelings I shut him down. I told him that I thought it would be a mistake for you guys to break up. He didn't listen to me."

Beca crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. Of course Chloe was being sweet again. She was making this so much harder than it needed to be. Beca had hoped that just rejecting the girl would be enough to have the ginger tuck her tail between her legs and go cry on Aubrey's shoulder. Apparently Beca had to really mutilate Chloe's heart. She had to make the other woman hate her.

"Just leave me alone, Chloe," Beca sighed. "You mean absolutely nothing to me."

Chloe's eye's filled with unshed tears before she choked out, "You don't mean that. I know you don't mean that."

"Stop kidding yourself Beale. You were a decent fuck, but I've already had you. I don't want you. Get over it." Beca regretted every word as it left her mouth but she knew she couldn't break her façade yet. This had to be real for Chloe.

Chloe gulped back as a sob crashed through her body.

"You kissed me back," she whispered. "You kissed me back. I know you feel it too and for some reason you're refusing to let this happen. Well, you got what you wanted, Mitchell. I'm done. I hate you."

With that Chloe took off in the other direction, trying her hardest not to completely break down until she got back to her suite.

"I'm so sorry, Chlo…" Beca whispered to herself as she watched the woman run away from her. Every bone in her body was begging her to take off after the girl, tell her that she did want to be together. Instead she sat down in the sand and looked out across the ocean as she let all of her composure fall away and tears flooded down her face.

* * *

"What the hell?" Luke asked as he and Amy watched the girls gesticulate angrily.

"I think we spoke to soon," Amy responded as she watched Chloe take off. "And there goes Little Red."

"Damn it, Beca," Luke snarled out. "What the hell did you do now?"

He tightened his grip on Amy's hand and started to speed walk towards the suites.

"Luke, where are we going? Slow down!"

"To Brett's," Luke replied simply as he sped up. Once they were outside of Brett's suite Luke began to bang impatiently and incessantly on the door.

"What the hell, man?" Brett asked groggily when he saw Luke and Amy standing in front of him.

"Plan fucking A back fired, that's 'what the hell man'. Beca did something stupid and I'm pretty sure whatever it is isn't something Chloe is going to forgive easily. It's time for plan B. You know where to meet me?" Luke asked. Brett nodded his head in the affirmative.

Luke gave his own curt nod before dragging Amy off down the hallway


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Credit to my partner in crime Noah. Send some love his way as well. He puts a lot of time and effort Betaing this story, and each Chapter comes out amazing! I cant thank him enough, in Chloe's words "He makes me better."

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Chloe burst through her suite door as angry tears poured down her face.

"What the hell?" Aubrey jolted awake at the loud banging of the door. Looking around frantically her eyes finally focused on the back of her best friend's head as she dug through her suitcase. She heard the sniffs and heavy breathing that indicated the red head had been crying.

"Chlo? What's wrong?" Aubrey asked softly, pulling herself up into a sitting position and waiting for Chloe to turn around.

"N-nothing," Chloe stuttered out, not able to hide the tremble in her voice as the tears continued to flow. Her anger at the situation was quickly dissipating and being replaced with the unforgiving feeling of rejection. She continued to try and find her outfit for the day in an attempt to push off her feelings.

"Don't give me that. Even if you weren't crying I would be able to tell something was up. You're not that good of a liar, Chlo." Aubrey tried to add some levity to the situation. Chloe gave a watery chuckle before turning to face her friend. When their eyes met Aubrey had to bite back a groan as she saw the heart break evident on the red head's features.

Chloe's bottom lip started to quake. She bit down on it in order to hide just how devastated she really was but she should've known it wouldn't work. Not with Aubrey.

"C'mere," Aubrey ordered, patting the space on the bed next to her and opening her arms wide, waiting to wrap them around her best friend. Chloe nodded and moved onto the bed, resting her head in the crook of Aubrey's neck and welcoming the tight embrace her friend had to offer.

Chloe started to cry harder as Aubrey ran a soothing hand up and down her back, placing soft kisses to the top of her head and whispering words of encouragement. Aubrey knew that Chloe just needed to cry it out and only after she was done doing so would she be willing to talk about whatever happened. She thought back to a time their sophomore year when Chloe's boyfriend broke up with her. It took Aubrey a week to get any information out of the red head about what exactly had happened.

Chloe's hiccups were becoming shorter and less frequent when Aubrey thought it was time to ask her questions.

"What's going on?"

Instead of an answer Aubrey felt the red head shake her head to say she wasn't going to speak. Aubrey thought about letting it go but she needed to know who was responsible.

"Was it Beca?" She asked quietly. Again Chloe didn't respond. The blonde sighed and allowed them to fall into a peaceful silence. When Chloe had completely stopped crying she disentangled herself from her best friend and walked into the bathroom.

Aubrey waited patiently for her to emerge and when she did it was as if nothing had happened. Chloe's hair was straightened up, the tear tracks down her cheeks were washed off and her smile was as bright as ever.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll see you at the activity later, okay?" Chloe chirped brightly before walking out their suite door without giving Aubrey a chance to ask what she was doing.

Aubrey gaped at the door for a second before shaking her head and flopping back against her pillows. Whatever Chloe was doing was her business.

* * *

An hour later Aubrey arrived at the basketball courts where most of the Bella's were waiting.

"Beca and Chloe aren't here," Cynthia Rose said as soon as Aubrey was close enough to hear her.

"Chloe will be here, it's fine," Aubrey responded as she set down her bag and took out a water bottle. "I don't know about Beca."

"Where is our favorite little alt girl?" Stacie directed the question to Amy who shrugged.

"She wasn't in our room when I got back."

"Maybe they're together!" Stacie said excitedly. "It would be so cute if they started dating. Our very own aca couple."

"I don't think that's what's happening, Stace," Cynthia Rose muttered.

"I know it's a long shot, but-"

"No, really. Look."

Stacie saw Lilly pointing over her shoulder and turned to see Chloe walking up hand in hand with Tom.

"Hey, girls! Sorry I'm a little late, I saw Tom and we just got a little caught up," Chloe bit her lip and looked up at Tom as she said the last part.

"It's fine, Beca's late too," Amy said. "Have you seen her?"

"Why would I know where Beca is?" Chloe asked innocently.

"Maybe we should call her?" Stacie suggested. Cynthia Rose pulled out her phone and dialed Beca's number. When it went to voicemail she hung up and shook her head.

"We should go look for her," Stacie sounded worried, looking around in an attempt to spot the short woman.

"Seriously, she's fine," Chloe snapped. "We don't have to go running off to find her every time she bails on something. Trust me, it's a lot easier to expect this crap from her than be disappointed every time she runs the other direction."

Everyone was quiet, a little shocked at the outburst from the seemingly happy red head.

"Chloe, we just want to know where she is," Aubrey said quietly to her best friend.

"Aren't we supposed to be playing a game or something?" the red head asked, releasing her hold on Tom and walking over to one of the carts containing balls.

The rest of the day continued with Chloe hanging all over Tom, the girls going their separate ways and Aubrey being the third wheel with her best friend. When night fell, the trio went to the permanent pool party going on by their rooms. About five minutes in Chloe was attached to Tom at the mouth and Aubrey felt sick watching them. She needed to talk to Chloe about this new attitude.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Aubrey called over the music. "Chlo? Want to come?"

Chloe waved her hand at the blonde to indicate she wasn't going. Aubrey rolled her eyes and made her way around the pool alone. Once she was finished in the restroom she walked out the door only to have a bag thrown over her head and a hand press the material into her mouth.

* * *

"What the fuck?" Aubrey spat out once she was tied to a chair and the bag was removed. She saw six people standing around her wearing tiki masks and watching her silently.

"Hello, Miss Posen," one of the people spoke obviously trying to make their voice sound deeper. They turned on a bright light and shined it onto the blonde's face.

"Amy?" Aubrey squinted and craned her neck in an attempt to see around the light.

"No, this is Fat Patricia."

A collective moan was released, one of the other people smacking Fat Amy on the back of her head.

"Great, Amy. Way to blow our cover," Stacie complained, walking over the switch against the wall and turning on the overhead lights. The rest of the group took off their masks to reveal who exactly had taken her captive. Luke and Brett waved shyly while all of the Bella's (sans Beca and Chloe) looked down at their feet.

"Someone better tell me what the fuck is going on before I kick all of your asses," Aubrey threatened.

* * *

"Where did your friend go?" Tom mumbled into Chloe's mouth.

"She's probably just walking around," she responded, silencing the boy with another forceful kiss.

Chloe apologized to Tom when she found him lurking around the pool. She made up an excuse about having an emotional day and just needing to talk to someone. Tom forgave her without a second thought. Chloe wasn't going to let Beca ruin her trip even if her intentions with Tom were to just make the brunette jealous. The fact that Beca had avoided her all day made convincing herself that Tom was who she wanted a lot easier.

Pour Some Sugar On Me came blasting through the speakers and she smirked, pulling back a little to look into Tom's eyes.

"Want me to pour some sugar on you?"

* * *

Beca spent the day drinking her sorrows away. After the fight she sat on the beach and watched the waves roll in. Once she was tired of dwelling on her problems, she moved to the bar and waited for it to start serving alcohol at 11. From that point onward the only thing on her mind was what drink she was going to order next.

"Hey, stranger."

Beca swiveled around on her bar stool to see Beth standing behind her smirking at the brunette in her drunken state.

"I forgive you," Beth said simply.

"I'm sorry, what?" Beca asked, not entirely sure that she had asked for forgiveness.

"For last night," Beth elaborated. "I'm pretty sure you had a long day and weren't ready for the whirlwind I was going to put you through." Beth moved to straddle Beca's lap and wrapped her arms around the shorter girl's neck. "Besides, you're hot. Who am I to hold a grudge against a face like this?"

Beca rolled her eyes at how shallow Beth was but decided the best way to get a certain red head off her mind would be to hang out with the blonde. Plus, she was pretty easy on the eyes. Beth's friends turned out to be huge partiers. Their group spent the rest of the day drinking and lazing around in the pool. Beca was laid across the bar giggling madly as Beth prepared to do a body shot off of her.

"Pour your sugar on me," Beca chanted as she felt Beth's tongue run across her skin.

* * *

"_Hey, guys! As you should know, tonight is karaoke night! So grab a partner, drag a group or fly solo, come over to our booth and sign up for a song!_"

"Come sing a song with me!" Chloe yelled excitedly, dragging Tom by his hands out of the pool.

"Us? I'm not much of a singer," Tom said uncertainly but followed the ginger nonetheless.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you're fine. Plus, you have me," Chloe winked.

* * *

Beca stumbled into a standing position and looked at the group around her.

"Alright, who's gonna sing with me?" she slurred out. The group cheered their approval, all of them too drunk to care if they sounded good or bad.

Beca made her way to the booth arm in arm with Beth and their crew trailing behind them.

"Hi, we're gonna sing Summer Night's," Beth said to the person manning the station.

"Actually, these two already signed up for that," the man said motioning to Chloe and Tom.

Beca froze, not realizing that she was standing so close to the red head. When her eyes fell on Tom she felt as if her stomach had dropped through the ground. She looked back into Chloe's clear blue eyes but she no longer saw love in them. She saw sadness and pain.

"You could all sing it together?" the man behind the booth suggested trying to keep both parties happy.

Chloe darted her eyes away from Beca's.

"Yeah, we could work with that," Chloe said quietly. Beca nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay, well you guys are up first," The man said, getting up to whisper in the DJ's ear.

"_Alright, for our first karaoke song of the night, these guys are singing a classic. Summer Nights!_"

The crowd cheered as Chloe and Beca walked on stage with their group behind them. The music started and Chloe nodded at Beca to indicate that she should take the first line in the song.

"Summer lovin', had me a blast."

Chloe wrapped her hand around the microphone and removed it from the stand while singing, "Summer lovin', happened so fast."

"Met a girl crazy for me," Beca smiled at Chloe when she realized just how accurate that line really was.

"Met a boy cute as can be," Chloe smirked and winked at Tom.

* * *

"Where did you get those ridiculous masks?" Aubrey questioned.

"One of the little touristy stores on the resort," Amy replied promptly. "It was Lilly's idea."

"Of course it was," Aubrey mumbled, playing with the restraints around her wrists. "Can someone please untie me?"

"Not until you hear us out," Luke stepped in.

"Well, I can't do much else, can I?" Aubrey asked rhetorically. She sighed before she added, "Get on with it."

"Okay, blondie, we have a plan to get those two love sick train wrecks to come to their senses and the only way for that plan to work is to get you on our side," Luke explained. "The girls said you're a real hard ass so we thought-"

"We said strict!" Amy jumped in, fear evident in her eyes. "We didn't say hard ass. His words, not ours."

Luke and Brett rolled their eyes.

"Are you really that scared of this woman?" Brett motioned to the girl still tied up in the chair.

"You haven't seen her cardio regimen. It's insane," Stacie responded.

"Waiting for the rest of the plan over here," Aubrey called the group's attention back to her.

"Right," Luke continued. "Tomorrow Beca and Chloe have their boat trip. We have to make sure they're the only ones on it."

"Nope," Aubrey immediately said, shaking her head. "I'm her best friend, there is no way I'm leaving her alone with Beca. I don't know what happened, but Beca royally screwed up and I'm not-"

"Stop it with the loyal best friend speech," Luke cut her off, shocking everyone. "I saw what happened. Do you think we're doing this to hurt one of them?"

"No, but that begs the question: Why are you getting involved? You barely know any of us."

"I guess I'm like my dad," Luke shrugged. "Bringing people together is fun. Anyway, all you have to do is say no when Chloe asks you to go on the boat trip with her."

"If all of us say no she's going to ask Tom to go with her," Aubrey pointed out what she thought to be a hole in the plan.

"That's already been taken care of," Brett responded. "I'll be going with Beca. If all of you say no she'll probably ask me."

"But I was really looking forward to that boat tour," Aubrey complained.

"My dad has a boat, we'll be following behind them to make sure everything goes smoothly," Luke was chopping away her arguments one by one.

The room was silent as Aubrey weighed the options in front of her. She could go with Chloe and keep her company so she wouldn't be alone with the girl who hurt her… Or she could follow along with this plan and hope that if things didn't work out Chloe would never find out she was involved.

"And you all are okay with this?" Aubrey asked the Bellas who nodded their heads in the affirmative.

"Okay," Aubrey sighed when the rest of their group burst into cheers.

"Untie the woman!" Luke exclaimed.

As Brett was untying the ropes around her wrists the rooms phone rang.

"Hello?" Cynthia Rose answered. She listened to the person on the other end of the line intently. "Okay, thanks. Yep, we'll be right there."

Everyone watched Cynthia Rose as she ended the call.

"Well, I know where Beca is."

* * *

The background singers were belting out their own verses as Chloe and Beca started to strut around.

"He got friendly holding my hand," Chloe sang to Tom.

"She got friendly down in the sand," Beca pointed to Beth and threw in a wink.

"He was sweet, just turned eighteen,"

"She was good you know what I mean," Beca high fived a few people before she came to a stop in front of Beth. Beth grabbed her around the back of the neck and pulled her in for a rough kiss.

Chloe flinched when she saw Beca's mouth connect with Beth's. Not only was she rejected but the younger girl seemed to rubbing salt into the wound. She regained her composure, slapping a smile on her face to cover up any sign that she was unhappy.

As Beca broke away from the kiss she looked over her shoulder back at Chloe. Chloe was staring blankly with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes plastered over her face. Chloe was the first to turn away and continue the song.

Beca frowned at this drastic change in Chloe's behavior. She was acting like everything she had confessed on the beach had meant nothing, as if Beca meant nothing. This was what Beca wanted; she wanted Chloe to hate her. She wanted Chloe to move on. She felt her stomach twist at the thought.

This isn't what she wanted and she knew it. She had really screwed things up that morning.

Finally the song came to an end and both women went their separate ways, Chloe with Tom and Beca running off alone to a secluded area of the beach.

* * *

"I really screwed up, didn't I?" Beca mumbled to herself as she watched the waves roll in.

"Well," Luke responded walking up behind her and startling her. "How many beers did you get?"

Beca downed the rest of her current bottle and threw the empty to the side with the rest of her trash. She shrugged.

"You," She slurred, pointing to the man, "Can kindly suck my dick."

"Real nice, Becky. Very classy."

"Wanna know why you can kindly suck my dick?"

"Certainly, I'd like to know my crime before I do my time."

"You," she pushed the man lightly in the chest. "You made her fall in love with me. And then I had to go and rip out her heart like I didn't care at all."

"Why did you rip it out if you really do care about her?"

"My mom," Beca nodded. "I can't do that to my mom."

"So the only solution you could come up with was to be bitch?" Luke asked.

"Look, I know I screwed up," Beca said angrily. "No need to point it out."

"It's not too late, you know. You can still fix this."

"Yes it is, dumbass."

Luke shook his head. Even drunk Beca was stubborn. "Look, Beca. You're drunk as hell and you're probably not going to remember this tomorrow but there was one thing my father taught me growing up that I've always found helpful in any situation. When you find yourself at a cross roads and you don't know what to decided choose the one that will make you happy. Screw your mom. This isn't about her."

Luke paused, watching Beca for any signs of interruption before he continued.

"Your mom loves you, she shouldn't care about who you're with unless they treat you terribly. Let's face it, Chloe may not have always been the nicest but she was always fair. She wanted you so badly, at least up until now. She wanted you as much as you still want her."

Beca continued to stare out at the ocean, listening to Luke chip away at all her reasons for staying away from Chloe.

"You want to know why I stuck with you two?" Luke asked. "Because I saw a spark there that my dad always talks about. It reminded me of the way he looks at my mother. You two have what so many would kill for and you're willing to just throw it away over your parents."

"You're giving me advice on love when you're still single?" Beca questioned, trying to convince herself that all of his words were invalid.

"Who knows, maybe Amy's my soul mate," Luke smiled, bumping his shoulder into the brunette's.

"Yeah, well…" Beca trailed off. She knew that Luke had a point. Her mother had always supported her when others wouldn't. Her mother bought her first mixing board, she'd listen to Beca's shitty first attempts at mixing and had told Beca how amazing they were. Her mother had always wanted her to be happy and right now that meant being with Chloe. Chloe was right. This was between their parents, not them.

Luke watched as Beca worried her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Come on, drunky," Luke sighed standing up. "Let's get you back to your room. You have a boat trip tomorrow."

* * *

A/N: Only two more chapters and an epilogue left. :D Thank you again for the reviews, follows, favorites, and comments.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Credit to my amazing partner in crime Noah!

* * *

Chapter 12

Just like Brett predicted, Beca was pounding away at his door.

The boat tour was scheduled to start at two and after all the Bellas' fed the two women reasons why they couldn't attend Chloe immediately said she would bring Tom. Without thinking Beca said she would be taking Brett.

That was why Beca found herself outside his door the day of the trip prepared to beg him for a favor.

"Well, hey there, pretty lady," Brett smiled when he opened his door to see the desperate brunette outside. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I need your help."

"My help?" He feigned confusion as he waited for her to ask.

"Look, 'apparently'," Beca brought her fingers up to form air quotes, "All the girls are busy and can't go on the boat trip and I don't want to be a loser and go by myself while Chloe is hanging all over what's his face."

"So, I'm your solution?"

Beca nodded her head vigorously.

"Please, Brett. Don't make me go alone."

Brett stared at the brunette in front of him and considered just how upset she was. In the short time he had known the small woman he had never seen her this uncomfortable at the idea of spending time with Chloe. He thought maybe their plan was a bad idea, that maybe Beca's current state would just make everything more awkward. Shaking his head, he sighed and smiled at the girl.

"Give me a sec."

He disappeared behind the door only to return before the door had completely shut carrying four backpacks.

"Uh," Beca stepped out of the man's way. "Why are you bringing so many bags for a boat tour?"

"Please," Brett scoffed. "A man can never pack too many things. At the risk of sounding ungentlemanly, do you think you could help me carry two?"

Beca raised one of her eyebrows skeptically but grabbed the two bags he offered any way.

"So, what exactly did you spontaneously pack in the four seconds you walked away from the door?" she asked while swinging one of the bags around to her front to un zip it.

"Don't!" Brett slammed his hand over hers to prevent the bag from opening. "Um, I have a lot of condoms and magazines in that one."

"Whoa, dude," Beca jerked the bag and her hand out from under his grasp. "It's a boat ride, what do you think is going to happen?"

"Anything can happen," he replied seriously. "Always be prepared."

Beca chuckled and shoved at the man's shoulder. "Come on, perv, we're late."

* * *

They laughed and joked as they walked towards the dock. Once Beca caught sight of Chloe and Tom standing at the end with another man she slowed down her pace to trudge.

"Hey," Brett tilted his head down slightly. "This is supposed to be fun. Relax."

"I know. She just…" Beca trailed off and came to a complete stop.

"I get it. Really. But this is just an awkward boat ride we have to get through and then we go off and get shit faced."

This made Beca give the man a small smile as she quietly laughed.

"You're right. Let's do this."

"That's the spirit!" Brett cheered while throwing an arm around Beca's shoulders and leading her towards the small group at the other end of the dock.

"At last," The third man Beca didn't know called out. "You finally made it. My name's Justin, I'll be your tour guide today." He reached out and shook both of their hands before turning and walking onto the boat.

"Took you long enough," Chloe shot out before taking Tom's hand and following him onto the boat. Beca cringed slightly at the ice lacing the red head's words and turned to Brett.

"This was stupid, it's just going to be awkward. We should just leave I mean-"

Beca was cut off by Brett's lips on hers. Before she could react, the kiss was over.

"Dude!" Beca whispered. "What the fuck?"

"Shut up," He demanded, his tone suggesting that if she did anything other than what he said she would just anger him. "We are going to go on this tour. I have come too damn far for you to ruin it because of nerves."

"What do you mean you've come too far? And why did you kiss me?"

"I mean I walked all the way over here from the suites carrying the two heavy bags while I let you lug my condoms and magazines and I'm looking forward to the boat ride. If you don't go, I don't get to go and damn it I want to go. And I kissed you to shut you up."

"There's an easier way to get me to stop talking," Beca scowled.

"There's more where that came from if you're not careful," Brett pointed a finger at her warningly. Before Beca could retort they were interrupted by a voice from on the boat.

"Hey, Justin's ready. You guys coming?" Tom asked, pointing his thumb over his shoulder.

"Yes, we are," Brett answered before Beca could speak. With that Brett grabbed the brunette's wrist and dragging her on board with him.

The two couples sat facing each other, Chloe and Brett in front of each other and Tom and Beca across from one another. The boat's engine roared to life and slowly started to move out. An awkward silence filled the air between the couple's, Beca looking anywhere but at Chloe and Chloe scowling with crossed arms.

"I'm Tom," the man said extending his hand out to Brett.

"Brett," he took the offered hand and shook. "So, Tom, how do you and Chloe know each other?"

Beca immediately shot a glare at Brett but the man refused to meet her eyes, instead choosing to stare at Tom as he waited for an answer.

"At a pool party here. I saw her standing a little bit away and," He whistled, raking his eyes over the ginger. "She's so fucking hot."

"Oh, Tom," Chloe giggled, placing her hand on his arm. "You're so sweet."

Beca scoffed and rolled her eyes, turning away from the two people in front of her and looking at the water.

"What about you two?" Tom asked.

"Oh, you know," Brett winked at the brunette next to him who just shook her head and turned back to the side. "I saw Beca, and holy shit. She's so sexy. I mean, you should see her boobs, they're-"

"Brett!" Beca jumped and slapped her hand against his mouth and shaking her head in warning.

"Dolphins!" Chloe yelled, trying to find anything to change the subject. The four leaned over the side of the railing and sure enough there was a group of dolphins swimming along with the boat.

"This place is amazing," Chloe sighed as she leaned into Tom's side. Tom brought his arm up to her back and started to rub circles. Beca turned away quickly, trying to squash the jealousy creeping up.

* * *

"I have to tell you, Chloe," Brett said to the woman, placing his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward towards the woman. "That lap dance you gave Beca was hot."

Chloe giggled and placed a hand on Brett's arm and rubbed it a little. She couldn't be mad at the man for being with Beca, after all it wasn't his fault.

"Thank you, you are so sweet."

"You know," Tom cut in, eyeing the contact between Brett and Chloe. "I can give a pretty good strip tease and lap dance."

"Oh, me too," Brett smiled at the man while Beca rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time since they got on the boat.

"Do I hear a challenge?' Chloe asked mockingly.

"You sure do!" Brett smiled and jumped up. "You can be the judge."

"Dude," Beca said as she grabbed his arm to bring him back down to sitting next to her.

"What?" Brett asked innocently before shooting her a quick, impish grin.

"I'm totes fine with being the judge," Chloe shot a sickeningly sweet smile towards the brunette.

"See? She's fine with it," Brett added before motioning to Chloe. "I'll go ask Justin to turn on some music."

Brett walked up behind their driver and placed his hands on the other man's shoulders and leaned down.

"So, you ready? What time is it?"

"3:30. We're almost there. What are we going to do with the other guy?" Both of them turned to see Tom flexing his biceps for Chloe before turning back.

"Knock him out?" Brett questioned.

"Knock him out," Justin agreed.

"What are you going to tell them when we reach the dock?"

"That the tour comes with a free trip to the waterfall."

"Sounds great," Brett grinned at the man. "Can you turn on some music?"

"Sure thing," Justin reached forward to play with the controls in front of him.

"Alright!" Brett called out when he reached their small group again. "You can go first."

Tom gladly stood up in front of Chloe as I'm Sexy And I Know It came over the speakers. He swayed his hips in time to the song as he slowly pulled his shirt up and over his head.

Chloe cheered as the man moved onto her and began to grind down. Beca looked away, feeling more than just jealousy creeping through her veins. She only looked up when the music had stopped and Tom's dance was mercifully over.

Another song began to play and it was Brett's turn. He mimicked Tom in the beginning, removing his shirt and walking towards Chloe, but once he was there he dragged the red head up with him instead of settling down across her thighs. He placed his hands on her hips and synchronized their movements as she brought her hand up to cup around the back of his head. When he thrust his pelvis at her was when Beca decided to become interested in her nails.

Once the song was over and Brett was settled back down beside her, she punched him as hard she could on his shoulder.

"Dick."

"Ladies and gents, this is your captain speaking," Justin's mechanized voice sounded through the speakers. "We are now entering Eden West territory where we usually house couples on their escape to paradise."

The island was beautiful and covered with life. The plants and trees were all healthy shades of green until the wildlife met the crystal white sand of the beaches. Flowers were scattered along the tree bases while the limbs of the trees intertwined together to make a canopy. The loose vines on the trees had monkeys swinging back and forth trying to catch the vibrant bugs that weaved their way through the landscape.

"Where is everyone? Like the resort?" Beca called towards their guide.

"We're at the back side of the resort. It's for the couples that don't mind spending a little more for the ambiance. It's more secluded and romantic."

"How do they get to the other side if it's so secluded?" Chloe asked.

"Boat or canoe mostly. Mr. Marcel loves the idea of couples working together to get somewhere. He says it promotes teamwork or something. A hammock is provided so that couples can sleep under the moonlight and gaze up at the stars. A tent is provided for personal belongings and a sleeping bag for those who hate the out doors." Justin explained. "Mr. Marcel thinks communing with nature makes a couple bond more and grow closer together. It's pretty pricey, the Flamingo package, but we've never had any complaints from any of our guests who've bought it."

"Who would want that, though? Sleeping on a hammock in the heat with bugs and animals crawling all around you or sleeping in a closed off room with air conditioning and room service?" Beca remarked. "The choice is kind of obvious to me."

"I think it's romantic. Being close to the person you love and waking up every day to the sight of a clear blue ocean, palm trees and a nice breeze? That sounds like paradise to me." Chloe defended, smiling at Justin.

Justin smiled back. "You're the kind of person who would enjoy this slice of paradise."

"Um, why are we going towards the dock? Is the tour already over?" Beca asked.

"No, of course not," Justin chuckled. "There's this amazing waterfall not too far from here. We're going to hike to it; it's part of the tour. Is everyone okay with that?"

"No, actually I-"

"I love waterfalls!" Chloe cut Beca off. Beca crossed her arms and huffed out a breath. She knew from first hand experience that if Chloe Beale wanted something she was going to get it. Resistance was futile.

* * *

Once they docked, Chloe, Tom, and Beca made their way off the boat.

"Hey, Tom, wait a sec," Brett called. "You girls go ahead, we'll catch up. I just need help with my bags and Justin needs help with his cooler."

"Are you sure?" Chloe asked politely. "We can help carry some stuff too."

"No, it's okay," Brett shot out a crooked grin. "We got this."

Chloe shrugged and followed along behind Beca in silence.

Once Brett was sure that the women were far enough away not to hear anything clearly, he turned around to help unload. Once Justin and Tom had set down the last item on the boat, Brett walked up next to Tom.

"Hey, Tom." Tom turned only to be stopped half way as his face collided with Brett's fist and he fell down, knocked out cold.

"Shit," Brett hissed as he cradled his fist. "That's going to hurt him more than it hurt me. Sorry, dude. Help me get him on the boat."

Once they had Tom tucked away safely on the boat, both men took a seat for a break.

"You know," Justin started. "For a little dude you can punch pretty hard."

"You have no idea," Brett grinned.

* * *

When the girls reached the end of the dock, Beca turned around to see Justin and Brett loading what appeared to be a sleeping Tom onto the boat.

"What the fuck?" Beca asked, coming to a complete stop.

"What?" Chloe asked turning around too.

"What are they doing?" Beca answered with another question, taking a few steps back towards boat. When they heard the motor turn over and it started to move away, Beca really started to freak out.

"Brett!" Beca yelled, running after the boat with Chloe hot on her heels. "BRETT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Sorry, Becs!" Brett called as he waved at them. "It was Luke's idea. Check the backpacks!"

"You are such an asshole!" She shouted as she picked up a stone and threw it at Brett's head. Unfortunately they were far enough away that the rock just sank below the surface.

"Beca, relax, okay?" Chloe pleaded, grabbing the brunette's shoulders. "One of the Bellas' will realize we're missing and they'll find us."

* * *

"You lied to me," Aubrey spat, spinning slowly on the spot as she glared at all of the Bellas. "Every single one of you lied to me." Her eyes landed on Luke.

"And you," She charged towards the man, her hands out stretched as she pushed him into a side of their boat.

"Hey, blondie, calm down," Luke defended as he removed her hands from his chest.

"Just a boat trip my ass! What the hell just happened?"

"Aubrey, look," Luke grabbed her attention. "They're perfectly safe. All I did was upgrade them to the Flamingo package without them knowing. My father does it when he sees a couple that really needs the extra romantic push. When the couples leave it's like cupid shot twenty arrows at them."

"Yeah, Aubrey," Amy joined in. "We wouldn't have agreed to it if it wasn't safe."

"Why didn't you tell me about it before hand?"

"Because we knew you'd act like an over protective best friend!" Cynthia Rose replied.

"Well, of course I'm going to act like this, you just stranded Chloe with the one person she doesn't want to see right now!"

"Come on, Bree," Stacie cooed, massaging her shoulders. "We didn't hide it from you because we don't trust you, we know what we're doing. Worst-case scenario is that they come back hating each other. News flash! We've already dealt with that."

Aubrey took in a few deep breaths, massaging her temples with the tips of her fingers as she thought over the situation. Was she being a good best friend by allowing Chloe to work out her issues with Beca with out interruptions or was she a terrible best friend for leaving them stranded together for a night?

"I need a drink," Aubrey spat. "I swear to God, if anything happens to them…" she pointed her finger around the group before storming out of the cabin and slamming the door as hard as she could.

"I'll go talk to her," Stacie sighed as she moved towards the door.

"Wait," Luke called to the woman before she could follow the Bella leader out of the door. "Was that a yes? Did she agree?"

Stacie nodded her before following the blonde out. Luke breathed a sigh of relief before schooling his features into a serious manner.

"You lot are right. She is scary."

* * *

"They aren't coming for us, Chloe," Beca moaned as she watched the red head stare out into the ocean.

"It's only been thirty minutes. It takes longer than half an hour for them to realize we're gone," Chloe responded, keeping her eyes out to see as she waited for any sign of a boat coming for them.

"Look, it's already four, the sun sets in two hours. We need to find some where to make camp and-"

"As soon as we head away from shore someone's going to come looking for us and they'll drive right on by," Chloe interrupted.

"Or," Beca drew out the word, making sure the red head wasn't going to interrupt her again before continuing. "The sun sets, no one has come to look for us and it's too dark for us to find a place to keep warm for the night."

Beca bent over one of the backpacks that were left behind to search its contents. Whether they liked it or not they were stuck together. _Awkward yet exciting_ Beca thought to herself.

"Come on, no one is coming back for us. Just help me look through the bags and pray that it's not porn magazines. Fun fact, porn is the only kind of movie I enjoy watching."

Beca laughed at the look of astonishment on Chloe's face before turning back to her own pack.

"Okay," Beca started as she searched through the bag. "This one has a sleeping bag, insect repellent and a bunch of rope. What about yours?"

"Two hammocks and some more rope," Chloe pushed her bag away from her and reached for another. She pulled at it and realized it was a bit heavier than the others.

"Shit," Chloe hissed. "This one's heavy. Okay, we have… Um…"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just clothes. Our clothes."

"What?" Beca walked towards the woman to peer over her shoulder. Sure enough, her favorite red tank top was sitting on top, folded neatly into a square with other articles of clothing bunched up underneath. Chloe always made fun of Beca for wearing that shirt, which only made Beca want to wear it more. Beca smirked at the idea of annoying Chloe with her shirt.

"It has some other necessities too," Chloe added as she rifled through the bag. "Toilet paper, tooth brushes, even a lighter."

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that bag has a tent," Beca pointed towards the remaining pack. Sure enough, when she opened it, the tents lining and the poles to support it on were packed in. "What about the cooler?"

Chloe stood and walked over to it.

"Some food, a lot of water bottles and I think… Oh my, God!" She screeched, smiling and clapping happily. "They packed us s'mores!" She held up a package of chocolate, marshmallows and graham crackers to show the brunette.

Beca smiled. She loved watching the red head get so excited. She turned back to the bag with the tent inside to go through the secondary pocket.

"It has an envelope in it," Beca added.

"What's it say?"

Beca pulled out the rectangular piece of paper towards her and saw that the front had the word _Flamingo_ printed across it. She opened it and read the short paragraph printed inside.

"Congratulations, you have been upgraded to the Flamingo package at the Eden Resort," Beca read aloud. "You and your partner will spend a day and a half here communing with nature, working together and building a stronger bond. Follow the torch lit path until reach an area with your names on it. Follow the smaller path to your secluded beach area. We hope you enjoy your stay. Signed the Eden Employees."

As Beca pulled out an itinerary with their name's printed across it a small slip of paper fluttered out. Beca grabbed for it but Chloe was faster. A short paragraph was scrawled across in messy handwriting.

"Whatever you decide to do with your time make sure it makes you happy. Happiness, Becky. Remember that. Signed Luke," Chloe raised an eyebrow at the brunette. "What's that about?"

"How would I know?" Beca asked with a shrug. "Luke's weird."

Chloe didn't believe the brunette for a second but decided to let it go and move on to the itinerary.

"So the morning we get back have another activity?" Chloe asked, grabbing two of the bags and situating one on each shoulder.

"Looks like it. Should we get going?" Beca asked, picking up the remaining two bags and walking towards the cooler. She pulled up the handle and tilted it on its side so the weight was resting on the wheels. "I've got this, you lead the way."

Chloe walked back to Beca and jerked the papers out of her hands. "If they're forcing us to talk then there's something I need to do beforehand."

Without further ado, Chloe reeled her hand back and smacked Beca as hard as she could with the papers on the back of her head.

"Jesus, Beale," Beca glared, her hand shooting up to rub the spot she had made contact with.

"That was for fucking with my feelings," Chloe stated before heading off along the trail.

Beca grimaced and followed along behind.

* * *

The girls followed along the torch lit path as instructed in complete silence. When they reached the first post with names on it they anxiously hurried forward only to sigh in disappointment when the names written on it weren't theirs. They trudged along, every thirty minutes or so they would come across another post with a set of names that didn't belong to them. The sun was hanging lower and lower in the sky and they were starting to worry that they weren't going to be able to find their spot before it got completely dark. Beca was furiously checking her watch, silently begging for time to slow down enough for them to reach their spot. The only plus side Beca saw was Chloe. The red head was leading the way and barely turning around, which gave Beca the perfect amount of time to admire the girl's backside.

Beca felt like a teenage boy every time she caught her eyes sinking downwards. The jean shorts the ginger had chosen to wear that day were hugging her hips in all the right places. Beca had to stop herself from drooling once or twice. Unfortunately for Beca, she was too wrapped up in checking Chloe out she didn't realize that they were fast approaching another post.

"Finally!" Chloe cheered, dropping their bags and turning around to let Beca see that their names were written on a plank tied to the post. As soon as Chloe turned around she saw Beca's eye's shoot up.

"Hmm?" Beca asked in confusion.

"This is our spot. What were you looking at?" Chloe smirked.

"Nothing," Beca answered quickly, blushing furiously and ducking her head down as she moved past the other woman to park their cooler and drop her bags.

* * *

"Perfect," Chloe sighed as she found a large spot of shore without too many trees. Beca had wanted to stop at the post but Chloe insisted that move further in so they could enjoy their seclusion.

"And we got here before it got really dark," Beca smiled. "I guess we should set up the tent and hammocks?"

Chloe nodded her agreement and started to pull out the hammocks. She looked over to see Beca yanking the tent out of the bag and throwing the directions to the side without a second glance before examining the rods and fabric in front of her. Chloe giggled quietly to herself.

"What's so funny?' Beca asked without taking her eyes off of the project in front of her.

"It's just," Chloe was interrupted by her giggling again before she continued. "You've never set a tent up before, have you?"

"How hard can it be?"

"Pretty hard if you've never done it before," Chloe smiled, walking over and picking up the directions. "I'll do the tent. You go find us some wood."

Beca nodded and walked off to the tree line to gather anything she could use to start a fire.

After Chloe finished setting up the tent and placing the remainder of their items inside they decided to start on a fire and eat. They decided the hammocks could wait. Chloe passed Beca one of the packaged peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and a bottle of water as they sat around the fire and ate quietly.

Beca was not happy at all about the food they were eating. All of them had paid quite a bit of money to stay in a nice resort, not to go camping and sleep in the humidity. The only bright side that Beca could see was being able to spend some time with Chloe. The upbeat red head had a way of making any situation seem like fun.

* * *

"Let's play 20 questions," Chloe suggested as she got up to get the items for s'mores.

"Okay, sure," Beca agreed as she accepted the stick and marshmallow Chloe was offering to her. "What's your favorite bug?"

"Ladybugs," Chloe smiled, extending her arm to show off her tattoo.

"Of course," Beca smiled, shaking her head at the girly answer.

"And I'm guessing yours is a grasshopper?" The red head asked, pulling the brunette's arm out to display her tattoo on her forearm.

"Yep," Beca breathed out, trying to ignore the chills that shot up her spine at the contact.

"What's your favorite color?" Chloe asked, continuing the game as she retracted her hand back into her lap.

Beca turned to look at the other woman, staring deeply into her eyes. _God. They're so blue._ She got lost in the moment and didn't realize what was coming out of her mouth.

"So blue."

"So Blue is your favorite color?" Chloe asked in confusion.

"Um, yeah," Beca coughed, turning away from the woman and staring at the fire. "It's like the color of the ocean."

* * *

The game continued on like that until Chloe was tired of the simple and easy questions.

"Alright, let's spice things up. Super personal questions. Ready?"

Beca nodded and waited for Chloe to start.

"Okay, how old were you your first time?"

"Seriously?" Beca laughed. "Um, 17. My next-door neighbor. He was a virgin too and we decided to get it over with."

Chloe nodded and nudged her head back towards the brunette to indicate that it was her turn.

"Oh, um," Beca thought a minute before saying, "How old were you your first time?"

"Lame, using my question," Chloe shoved her before answering. "15. My dad's best friend's son. He was 17 and definitely not a virgin. God, it hurt."

Beca laughed," Yeah, me too."

"My turn," Chloe smiled. "Your first time with a girl?"

Beca gulped and cast her eyes down to the sand. _Well, time to get awkward_.

"You," She said quietly. "You were my first girl."

Chloe remained silent for what felt like hours but was probably only a few seconds. Beca chanced a look at the woman and was astounded to see that the red head had gone from playful to murderous in a short amount of time.

"YOU!" Chloe screamed the word, snapping her stick and slamming it into the sand.

Yep, Chloe had definitely gone round the bend. She had been pushing her pain and her feelings to the side the entire trip but learning that she had been Beca's first and meant so little to her forced her out of her façade.

"Chloe, calm down, please," Beca begged, jumping up and trying to keep the woman still.

"No!" Chloe yelled, pushing the brunette off of her and back into the sand. "No, I will not calm down. I have been calm this entire time only to have you throw this in my face. Now you get to listen to me and let me tell you how much I fucking hate you."

Beca gulped and pushed herself back further into the sand, mentally steeling herself as she prepared to get lectured by the red head.

"I thought," Chloe started before taking a breath and shutting her eyes. "I thought I hated you. I really did. But then we came here and we had sex and we did those stupid activities and I realized I hated you for all the wrong reasons."

Beca waited for her to continue, not daring to interrupt her before she had finished.

"I realized I don't hate you, Beca," Chloe whispered looking into Beca's eyes. "I hate how much I love you."

Chloe felt her tears well up and rubbed at them furiously.

"I'm going for a walk down the path. Don't come after me."

* * *

"Chloe, please wait!" Beca called as she chased Chloe down the path. The red head stopped but when Beca said nothing else she shook her head and continued to walk away.

"I'm an idiot!" Beca yelled, making Chloe stop in her tracks and turn to look at her. _Well, at least she stopped._

"What you said about our parent's. You're right." Beca began. "I blamed your mother and that wasn't fair of me at all. I blamed her and by association I blamed you and I couldn't bring myself to see past our parents' mess and actually get to know you. I can't blame my dad, either. Even though he screwed up my home life and tore me apart, I can't blame him for falling for your mother because I fell for you."

Beca waited and watched Chloe's face. When she realized she was going to be allowed to finish she continued.

"When I started falling for you I began to worry. Worry about my mom and my dad, about what they would say, about how much it would hurt her. Would I be betraying her by falling for a Beale just like my dad? So instead of hurting my mother I decided to hurt you and that was one of the biggest mistakes I've ever made."

Again, Beca took a pause to collect her thoughts. She was thankful again when Chloe remained silent.

"I hate myself for hurting you, Chlo. I hate that I was the cause of your pain. I was so caught up in how I thought my mother would feel that I didn't stop and think about how I felt. Sorry will never be strong enough of a word to express how much I regret doing what I did, but if you let me I'll spend every day making sure that you never feel that way again. I love you, Chloe."

The rain started to drizzle down over them as Beca waited for Chloe to respond. Finally Chloe's face broke out into a wide smile.

"You love me?"

Beca grinned back. "I love you."

Chloe stepped forward, taking the other woman in her arms and kissed her as if her life depended on it. Finally, it felt right. Each of them poured their own passion, desire, longing, love into the kiss as the rain picked up it's pace and poured down on them.

* * *

"Take your clothes off," Chloe demanded as they barreled through the tent, taking her own top off in the process. Beca did as she was told, struggling to remove her pants.

"God, it's so much harder to do this when they're wet," She stopped her movements and thought about what she said. When she caught Chloe smirking at her she added, "No pun intended."

"Do I already have you that wet, Mitchell?" Chloe whispered as she straddled the other woman. Beca moaned into the heated kiss Chloe gave her, undoing the red heads bra as she did.

Chloe jerked the bra off of her body and returned the favor.

"Let me help with these," Chloe smiled as she tugged off the brunette's pants and under wear.

"Wait, I owe you," Beca begged but to no avail. Chloe snaked her hand down Beca's torso until it came into contact Beca's breast. Giving it a firm squeeze she lowered her mouth down until she made contact with a hardened nipple. Beca let out a low moan and high gasp when she felt Chloe's teeth scrape against the sensitive surface.

Chloe released the nipple in favor of moving her mouth down the writhing brunette's body. Beca's fingers tangled in auburn locks when Chloe reached her hipbones. Chloe smirked against the skin beneath her when she felt the tension on her scalp.

"Anxious are we?"

"Please," Beca begged. "Tonight's about you, about me making it up to- oh, God."

Beca threw her head back as Chloe stopped listening to her and brought her mouth against her center. Chloe's tongue flicked out against the brunette's clit, rubbing achingly slow circles into the sensitive bud.

"You know what one of your biggest turn ons is?" Chloe asked, removing her mouth and sitting up on her elbows.

"You?" Beca breathed out with a small smile.

"Cute," Chloe returned the smile. "But no. It's you're neck. That night in the shed? You were practically begging for a hickey with your moans."

The red head dragged her body up and placed gentle kisses against the brunette's jaw before latching on to her pulse point and pushing two fingers inside her with out any warning.

"Oh my, God," Beca moaned, bringing her hands up to scratch down her lover's back as the other woman pumped into her.

"Want to know a secret?" Chloe whispered in her ear without waiting for a response. "After that competition I was so horny. I told Tom I had to go to the bathroom. Only instead I went to my room and got myself off thinking of you."

Beca moaned, arching her back into the woman's hand. Knowing that Chloe had gotten taken care of herself while thinking of her was doing wonderful things to her current state.

"Wait," Beca reached down to still the red heads hand and flipped them over. She took a moment to come down from her high and disappointment at not reaching her release. She tugged down the read heads underwear to her ankles so Chloe could kick them off.

"Feeling dominant tonight?" Chloe smirked up as Beca trapped her wrists above her head.

"Something like that," Beca returned the smirk and situated herself between the read heads legs. "Time to put our yoga class to practice."

"Holy shit," Chloe groaned as she felt the centers collide as Beca began to thrust and provide a delicious amount of friction.

"Oh my, God. I'm so close," Beca breathed out through gritted teeth.

"Just a little more," Chloe moaned as she leaned up to capture the brunette's lips with her own. Just as their lips made contact, an explosion of stars burst behind Beca's eyes as she came. Hard.

Beca slowed their pace slightly, trying to ride out her orgasm as much as she could. Once she regained her breath she leaned down to kiss the girl beneath her.

"You're so fucking hot," Beca spoke against her lips lazily. She started to snake herself down Chloe's body, adding feather light kisses wherever she felt she should. She wanted to memorize the noises Chloe elicited when she touched her there, idolize the movements she made when she kissed her here.

Beca finally arrived where she wanted to be, lowering her mouth to the slick folds beneath her. Giving a few quick swipes her tongue, she moaned.

"You are so wet, babe," Beca flicked her tongue out against the other woman's clit.

"You…just called… me… ba- Oh, shit, baby," Chloe groaned when she felt two fingers thrust into her and a tongue swirl circles into her throbbing clit.

"That feels so fucking good," she breathed, arching her back into the girl's mouth. Beca added a third finger to speed things up, causing Chloe to thrust at her face to gain more friction.

"God, baby, I'm so close. Don't stop," Beca repositioned herself to thrust harder and deeper.

"Holy shit, right there," Chloe whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut and biting her lip. Beca continued to use her tongue against the woman's sensitive nub. When she felt two hands grapple at her hair and a scream like moan burst through the tent she knew Chloe was nearly there. Adding a burst of strength she pushed in three more times and felt the red head's walls clamp down around her fingers.

She helped the red head ride out her orgasm, Chloe pulling her up to kiss her deeply as their breathing synchronized. They continued to kiss lazily, smiling in between and resting their foreheads against each other.

"I love you, Chloe Beale," Beca whispered.

"I love you, Beca Mitchell."

* * *

Once the rain stopped both women walked out into the humid air. Thankfully a cool breeze was blowing in and the skies were clearing up. As they looked up at the stars Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and leaned into her.

"Wanna share a hammock with me?" Chloe smiled.

"Of course. But no funny business, Beale. I think you've worn me out." Beca chuckled and squeezed her hand.

"Nonsense," Chloe said with a serious tone. "If I'd worn you out we'd still be on the sleeping bag. Sex in a hammock could be fun."

Chloe ran off to set up one of the hammocks. Beca laughed and watched the red head work.

Beca knew that when Chloe Beale wanted something, she got it.

* * *

A/n: Thanks again, for the comments, follows, and favorites. Also for being awesome! One last chapter to go, and the story will come to its end! Of course every story needs an epilogue ;)


	13. Epilogue

**A/N:** Hey guys I know its been a while my apologies. I was waiting for Noah to Beta the last chapter for me but as of yesterday, I was informed that Noah passed away July 15. My prayers and thoughts go out to his family and friends. He's in a better place now and he will always and forever be the best Beta I ever had and got the chance to work with. He helped me make this story into something amazing I am so grateful for that. R.I.P Noah.

I would also like to thank you guys for reading the story and going along the ride. For the amazing reviews, follow, and favorites. Noah and I couldn't be happier.

Keep in mind this isn't Beta'd for obvious reason. Enjoy.

* * *

**Epilogue**

The bell of a shop rang as Beca entered.

"Hello Miss," The store clerk said, "Can I help you with anything?"

Beca smiled lightly at the man, "Yes I'd like to look at the rings."

It had been 5 years since Chloe and Beca got together at Eden. And within two years of their relationship, Chloe asked Beca to move in with her. Beca of course gladly accepted. The two were inseparable, whipped was exactly what Beca was, whipped for Chloe Beale and she was more than proud to admit it.

"So who's the lucky.." The clerk paused waiting for Beca to finish the sentence.

"Her names Chloe," Beca said, "She's my everything and she deserves the best ring ever. Can I see that one?"

The Clerk was about to say something but a buzz coming from the younger woman's purse stopped him.

"Hey babe," Beca said happily.

_"_Hey," Chloe said "Where are you I sent you to get the turkey a while ago."

"Sorry, there was a huge line. I'll be there soon."

Beca mentally faced palmed herself. She was so caught up with the ring, she had forgotten about the turkey. Friend's thanksgiving was being held at their place for the first time. Awkward is what Beca thought of it. Being with friends was fine, but as soon as Chloe mentioned inviting her mom and Beca's parents, Beca quickly said no. In which Chloe threatened to withhold sex, giving Beca no choice but to say yes. Her dad and Chloe's mom in the same room. _Yikes._

"Alright, hurry baby, turkey takes forever to cook. I love you, see you soon."

"Love you too." Beca smirked as she ended the call. Every time she heard Chloe say, I love you, her stomach would do flips.

The clerk smiled, "I have something better than theses rings." The man said walking towards the back and coming back out with a box.

"Chloe will love this," He pulled out a small box with a beautiful diamond ring.

"Wow, it's perfect. I'll take it."

* * *

"Beca Mitchell," A man said as he entered the shop.

Beca looked up to see a brown haired bearded man giving her a toothy grin.

"Do you remember me?"

"Brett?" Beca asked.

"Yeah," He joyfully responded.

"How have you been? It's been a while,"

"Great, I've been great. I'm actually looking at proposal rings."

Brett's eyes widened, "Whoa, for a certain red head I hope,"

Beca smirked, "Yep and for that I thank you. So what are you doing here? In Georgia."

"I got a job over here, just moved a week ago,"

"You should join us for thanksgiving. If you don't have any plans that is." Beca pulled a piece of paper and a pen out of her purse. "Give me a call for directions, I have to get going but I hope you can make it."

"Beca wait, what should I bring?"

"Yourself," The brunette waved.

* * *

Chloe looked at the clock, four hours had gone by since her girlfriend left to the store to buy turkey and the Dj was yet to appear. The fact that both of their families are going to be under the same roof made Chloe stress out. She didn't want to be behind on anything especially the main course.

"Chlo," Beca said as she entered the house.

"In the Kitchen,"

"You will never believe who I ran into….." Before Beca could finish her sentence she was pinned up against the wall.

"YOU!" Chloe pointed a carrot towards her neck as if it was a knife. "Took forever! Do you realize how long turkey takes to cook? You're being really inconsiderate Beca." Chloe looked at the short brunette, grabbed the turkey and walked back to the kitchen counter.

Beca stood against the wall as she watched her girlfriend angrily chop the carrots.

"Sorry I took a while I got caught up." Beca said walking over to her girlfriend.

"Well you're here now, you can start cleaning the house."

Beca nodded and began to work. After a couple hours of cleaning Beca had finally finished. Already feeling her stomach growl, as she smelled the food coming from the kitchen into the room.

"It smells amazing," Beca smirked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Mmm," Chloe said in response. "All we need is the turkey. I have to shower and get ready, did you finish cleaning?" Chloe looked at her girlfriend who had dirt was smudged on her forehead. "How about you take a shower first."

* * *

Chloe walked out of the shower into her and Beca's bedroom slamming the door.

Beca closed her laptop and walked to their bedroom hesitating as she opened the door. "Just have to grab something." Beca said going to the drawers her back facing Chloe's. Beca figured Chloe would be upset for taking a while but not this upset.

"So what time is everyone supposed to arrive?" Beca asked trying to relieve the tension.

"Any minute now," Chloe responded nonchalantly. "And Beca,"

Beca turned around only to see her girlfriend standing right in front of her naked.

"I. You. Naked." Beca was out of words.

"Oh baby," Chloe said as she played with the buttons on Becas plaid shirt.

_Don't look down Mitchell. I repeat don't look down. It's a trap. Shit you looked down. _

Catching Beca looking down at her breast, Chloe grabbed younger woman by the shirt and pushed her onto the bed. Moving her hand over to Becas jeans, unbuttoning them, and removing them.

The Dj let out a soft moan as she felt Chloe's fingers roam over her underwear. "It's time for your punishment," the red head winked.

_God if this was a punishment, she would be punished all the time. _Especially with Chloe's naked body on top of her, Beca could already feel a pool forming in between her legs.

"How did I get so fucken lucky?" Beca said moving her hand to cup one of Chloe's breast.

Grabbing Becas hand, Chloe brought it down her body, until it reach her wet folds. Closing her eyes and tilting her head back, moaning softly, as she felt Becas fingers message her sensitive bundle.

"Mmm, that feels so good." Chloe moaned, seizing her own breast, as she felt Beca thrust two fingers inside of her.

Moving her fingers fast and steady inside Chloe, Beca could feel the older woman's walls tighten around her fingers. Adding her thumb to circle Chloe's clit. Beca sat herself up, still trusting Chloe as she moaned louder from the sudden change in position. Pulling the older woman in for a kiss to muffle the screams, Becas tongue slide inside Chloe's mouth and that was enough to send the red head over the edge.

Chloe fell onto the bed, catching her breath. "I love role playing like we're mad at each other. "

Beca leaned over to Chloe and gave her a peck on the lips, "I love you Chloe."

"I love you too Beca,"

"Chloe I was going to-" Before Beca could finish a ring at the door interrupted the two.

"Darn and I wanted to give you something in return." Chloe winked at Beca.

"You still can, they can wait." Beca smirked, "I mean my pants are already off."

"Tempting but the guest are here. I'm still naked and you're half dressed." Chloe stood up and grabbed Becas jeans.

Beca quickly put her jeans on and shoes. "Wish me luck."

"Wait," Chloe said holding a white dress.

"Chloe, dresses are so not my thing."

"But Beca its thanksgiving and you would look even more so sexy with it on."

"Nope, not putting a dress on." Beca said looking at a naked Chloe pouting and giving her puppy eyes.

Beca exhaled grabbing the dress. "Fine,"

"Thank you," Chloe cheered, kissing Beca on the temple and walking over to the closet.

Stripping out of her close, Beca put on the skin tight white dress. _Not bad Mitchell. _Now she knew why Chloe picked the dress, she looked hot and her ass looked amazing.

"Don't forget the shoes," A half-dressed Chloe said handing Beca red high heels. "You have no idea how much I have to contain myself from tearing that dress off of you right now."

"Chloe please, keep your toner to the minimum." Beca teased getting off of the bed and heading toward the door.

* * *

Looking at herself in the mirror one more time before opening the door. Beca took a deep breath, putting the best smile she could ever have and opened the door.

"Fina- Holy shit Becky, look at you." Luke said eyeing Beca up and down. "I would even fuck you in that dress."

Beca rolled her eyes, "Luke always being so crass."

"Of course, Becky."

"Where's your beloved wife?" Beca questioned.

"Right here! Short shank." Amy said walking up to the door with two pies. "Holy shit Becs," Amy whistled "Ginga must really be putting her shit together I would so do you like-"

"Oh my god, you two are so perfect for each other." Beca interrupted. "Please come in but keep in your pants!"

"It's going to be hard with you in that dress," Luke said, receiving the finger from Beca.

"Shorty it's not our fault," Amy said sitting herself at the dinner table. "Speaking of the Ginga, where is she?"

Right on cue, Chloe appeared sporting a black dress. Her red locks fell perfectly over her shoulders and her eyes popped out even more.

"Doesn't Beca look sexy," Chloe giggled walking over to her girlfriend and wrapping her arms around the shorter woman.

"Super sexy," Amy agreed.

"See babe, so worth it." Chloe winked.

There was another ring at the door. Chloe walked over to the door to find her best friend with a short bearded man deep in conversation. Chloe didn't even know Aubrey was seeing someone.

"Aubrey, Hey." Chloe hugged her best friends and turned to the man. "And you must be Aubrey's boyfriend, she has said so many great things about yo-"

"Chloe no, stop." Aubrey shook her head, "This is Brett from Eden, you know the guy who helped you and Beca.."

"Of course, Brett Hi!" Chloe said pulling the man in for a hug. "What a great surprise, sorry the beard threw me off."

"Oh sorry," Brett blushed, "Beca invited me, I hope I'm not intruding."

"Of course you're not and you brought us wine I see." Chloe pointed to the bottle Brett was holding.

Letting the two inside the apartment and closing the door Chloe yelled, "Brett and Aubrey are here!" as she lead the two into the living room.

"Hello everyone and a special hello to you Beca." Aubrey said shocked to see Beca in a tight white dress with heels.

"Your toner is showing Aubrey," Beca smirked.

"That's my dick," Aubrey retorted back.

"Brett!" Luke stood up pulling the man in a crushing hug, "Never thought I would ever see you bro."

"Same here, I'm glad I saw Beca at the-"

"Market!" Beca screamed, jumping onto Brett and covering his mouth.

Everyone eyed Beca weirdly as she awkwardly moved herself away from Brett.

"Market right, getting the turkey." Brett smiled.

* * *

A Few minutes into the evening the rest of the Bellas started arriving filling the apartment and seating themselves around the dinner table and living room. Beca of course was playing one of her mixes for the guest through the speaker with her I phone.

"My mom's here," Chloe whispered into Becas ear, "Be right back,"

Before long, a tall older red head, looking much like Chloe walked into the room. With her boyfriend Steve right behind her.

"Guys this is my mom," Chloe introduced her to everyone, "And her boyfriend Steve."

"Hello, Sandra." Dr. Mitchell said closing the door of the apartment walking hand and hand with his wife Sheila.

"The room just got Aca-awkward" Amy whispered to Luke, as they watched the interaction from the couch.

Standing up from the table, Beca went over to greet Sandra and her boyfriend followed by her father and Sheila.

After Chloe and Beca told each of their parents they were dating. All of them oddly enough welcomed them with open arms. Beca even got along with her father. And Sandra had grown to love Beca and vise-versa with Chloe and Beca's parents. Unfortunately, Becas mom said she would not be in the same room as Becas father yet alone Chloe's mother. She accept and loved Chloe, but the situation for her was too awkward. Chloe understood and allowed her to skip the friend thanksgiving, in which Beca was relieved about.

"Take a seat please," Chloe gestured towards the table. "Beca kitchen," Chloe said pulling Beca by the hand.

"God could that be anymore awk-" Chloe and Becas eyes widened, as they spotted Aubrey sitting on the kitchen counter in a tongue battle with Stacie.

Quickly braking apart from each other, Stacie winked at Chloe and Beca and walked out of kitchen. Aubrey jumped off of the counter, fixed her hair and lipstick, and smiled and Chloe and Beca.

"Dinner time," Beca said widely grinning.

Aubrey glared at younger woman, "Don't say a word Mitchell."

Beca gestured her fingers towards her mouth pretending to zip them.

"Good," Aubrey walked out of the kitchen but not without Chloe shouting, _she had some explaining to do._

* * *

"Chloe this turkey is amazing," Cynthia rose said as she took a bite. Everyone else nodding in agreement.

"Thank you," Chloe proudly responded.

"Beca, you really got yourself a keeper" Dr. Mitchell said.

"Yes I do, Chloe is my one and only."

"Aw baby," Chloe said kissing Beca on the check.

"Whipped," Luke said from the table.

"You're one to talk," Beca shot back.

"I'm a married man now, I'm here to please my wife." Luke grabbed Amy's hand and kissed it.

"Someone's getting laid tonight!" Amy shouted back.

"Guys!" Beca shyly smirked at her Dad, Shelia, and Sandra mouthing, s_orry, _for her friend's crudeness.

"It's okay Beca, when I was your age I had my fair share of fun times." Sandra winked.

"Mom," Chloe retorted feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Chloe, there is nothing to be ashamed off. You know how confident I am about all this." Sandra gestured her hands towards her body.

"Like mother, like daughter." Beca said recalling Chloe saying the exact same words. Chloe shook her head squeezing Becas leg under the table.

"Bring out the booze!" Amy said.

"Yes please do," Sandra added.

"I'll get it," Brett said taking his napkin off. "Beca, can you show me where it is?"

"Yes of course," Beca stood up disappearing into the kitchen with Brett.

"I have to go bathroom," Aubrey said shortly after.

"Thanks for the public announcement," Lily mumbled quietly to herself.

Xxxxxxxx

"Cost is clear," Aubrey said sneaking into the kitchen.

"Alright sweet," Brett pulled out a tiny red box out of his pocket. "Can't believe you trusted me with this,"

"Brett please, a true friendship never ends, no matter how many years apart one is." Beca said grabbing the red box.

"Well open it up," Aubrey said.

"Right," Beca said opening the box showing the diamond ring.

"Oh Beca," Aubrey smiled, "It's beautiful, Chloe's going to love it."

* * *

"I wonder what's taking them so long," Chloe said staring at the kitchen door "Maybe I should go check," she added as she stood up.

"No!" Luke and Amy said at the same time.

"I mean, you've been working all day. I'll go check," Luke said.

Chloe thinking nothing of it sat herself back down.

"Guys what the hell is taking so long?" Luke said entering the kitchen. Only to see Aubrey gaging in a trashcan. Brett under the sink and a 'passed' out Beca on the floor.

"What the fuck," Luke said as he walked over to the commotion. "What happen?"

"The ring," Beca stood up, "It fell into the sink."

"How did that happen?"

"Aubrey decided to try it on and it got stuck on her finger." Beca was now breathing deeply, "So I grabbed some lotion and slowly it started slipping off her finger. When the final spin of the ring came by…" Beca stopped dead in her sentence and stared at the sink. "It flew into the sink,"

Luke placed his hand on Beca's shoulders. "Becky don't worry, I will get that ring out if it's the last thing I do. But as of now Chloe is getting suspicions, so I need you to pull your shit together and go back out there. Same goes for you Aubrey."

"Aubrey. Shit. Together. Now." Luke said to the Blonde who was still puking.

Finally whipping her mouth with a napkin and grabbing gum from the counter, Aubrey went over to Beca and grabbed the short Dj's hand.

"But the ring…" Beca said following Aubrey.

"Aubrey, tell Amy I say code kangaroo." Luke said grabbing the wine bottle out of the refrigerator and handing it to the blonde.

Aubrey gave Luke a nod and walked out the kitchen with Beca.

"Brett move away from the skink and keep guard."

Brett did as he was told and stood by the door incase Chloe came by.

* * *

"What took you guys so long," Chloe asked as Beca and Aubrey entered.

Beca bit her lip as she sat herself next to Chloe. "Aubrey and Stacy stuff," was the only lie she could think of.

Which worked because Chloe gave her the, _you better fill me in look_. Luckily before Chloe could ask another question, Aubrey had already whispered _code kangaroo_ to Amy.

"Alright guys, time to unleash the Kraken." Amy said standing up.

"The Kraken?" Dr. Mitchell asked.

"Yes, everyone to the living room!" Amy gestured for every to stand.

When everyone was seating in the living room, Amy grabbed a wine bottle and poured it out into a plant. "How many wine bottles do we have?"

"Five," Chloe responded. "Well four now," she said staring at the empty wine bottle.

"Perfect," Amy said.

"So we will spin the bottle and if it lands on you, you must do something we dare you to do."

"That's a child's game," Dr. Mitchell said.

"Come on, live a little William." Shelia said to her husband.

"Your dads name is Will?" Stacy whispered to Beca.

"I agree Will, you old hag." Sandra responded.

"Fine, but keep it PG on the dares."

"Of course Dr. Mitchell," Amy said placing the wine bottle on the table and spinning it.

* * *

"Alright Cynthia Rose, pick anyone you would like."

Cynthia Rose looked around the room, "Beale's vs Mitchell's."

Sandra, Dr. Mitchell, Beca, and Chloe stood up to facing each other.

"Prepare to lose Mitchell," Chloe said at Beca.

"You are so on Beale," Beca responded back.

Chloe and Beca were blindfolded and seated down on chairs across from their parents.

"Now, make your parents beautiful." Aubrey said spreading the make up across the table.

"This isn't fair," Dr. Mitchell said, "I'm a guy,"

"Dad, we have to beat the Beale's." Beca laughed grabbing what she thought was lipstick and placing it on her dad.

"Chloe honey, don't make me too ugly."

"Of course not mom," Chloe said trying to place eyeliner on her mom but failing miserably.

* * *

"And that time!" Amy said.

Beca and Chloe removed their blind folds. Immediately both of the girls busted out laughing seeing their parents with horrible make up.

"You guys look like clowns," Chloe giggled with tears running down her face.

"I think it's a tie," Stacy said.

Everyone agreed and Dr. Mitchell quickly ran towards the bathroom to remove the make-up. Followed after by Sandra.

* * *

"I think I should call it a night," Cynthia Rose said looking at the clock that read two am. Lilly agreed and followed Cynthia Rose out the door after both of the girls said their goodbyes and thank you.

"I had a wonderful time girls," Dr. Mitchell said. "You take good care of my Beca now Chloe,"

"Of course," Chloe said, "No question about it,"

"Good!" Dr. Mitchell laughed. He was glad Beca had finally found someone who not only loved her daughter but made her better. Of course, Dr. Mitchell knew from experience the impact Beale women had on Mitchells. Even if he and Sandra didn't work out, he was glad Beca and Chloe did. And with that Dr. Mitchell and Shelia walked out the door.

"Hey we're leaving as well," Aubrey said to Chloe.

"We're?" Chloe smirked looking over at Stacy saying her goodbyes to everyone else.

"You have a lot of explain to do missy," Chloe said hugging her best friend.

"I'll keep you posted," Aubrey said as her and Stacy walked out the door.

"Yes I know.." Sandra said to Beca stopping as Chloe approached the two.

"Is everything okay?" Chloe asked.

"Yes of course, just saying goodbye that all." Sandra kissed her daughter on her forehead, "Good night my daughters, have hot sex." She added exiting the door.

"Your mom is the best Chloe, I can't believe I ever called her a home-"

"…wrecker," Chloe finished the sentence.

"Yeah," Beca blushed feeling guilty.

"It's okay, she loves you. My bad ass girlfriend." Chloe leaned in giving Beca a kiss.

"Sorry to ruin the moment," Luke said.

"Luke?" Chloe looked surprised, she had forgotten that Brett and Luke where even there. They had disappeared the whole night. Last Chloe remembers they went to the kitchen and never came back.

"You look surprised red."

"Well yes, I didn't see you the rest of the night. Where did you go? Wait, where you guys in the kitchen the whole time? Why didn't anyone let me-"

"Night Chloe, night Beca." Brett interrupted, "Thanks for inviting me I had great time, I'll see you guys later."

"Yeah night ginga!" Amy said pulling Chloe in for a hug and spinning her around making sure she wasn't looking at Beca and Luke.

"You're welcome" Luke said holding out the red box with the diamond ring.

"Luke you're my hero," Beca grabbed the boy and gave him hug. "Guess I have to plan another way to propose."

"Guess so," Luke shrugged, "But like my father said, it doesn't matter where you propose what matters is the love you have for each other and that Beca is what makes the moment special." Luke grabbed Becas hand and handed her the box. "Make it count Mitchell, I'll always be rotting for you two."

* * *

"What a night," Chloe said as she sat on the couch, "And strangely enough it was amazing, see our parents under the same roof wasn't so bad," Chloe nudged Beca.

"Ha yeah," Beca said nonchalantly.

"Babe what's wrong?" Chloe was concerned, Beca had been sitting on the couch since the last guest left just staring blankly at the T.V.

"Huh" Beca looked up catching two bright blue eyes staring at her. Those beautiful blue eyes, eyes that belong to her one and only. Her soul mate.

"Is everything okay?" Chloe said running her fingers through Becas brown hair.

"Yeah everything's fine." Beca continued to stare at the T.V trying to avoid eye contact with Chloe. She didn't know why she was so nervous, Chloe loved her and she loved Chloe, there was nothing to be afraid off.

"Alright if you say so," The older woman said still not believing Beca. "I'm going to call it a night," Chloe yawned, "What time will you be in bed? I need my cuddle buddy. Plus you're still in your sexy white dress."

"I'll be there shortly," Beca assured her.

"Okay, don't take too long." Chloe leaned down to kiss her girlfriend.

_Do it now Mitchell. Now. _As Chloe turned around to leave Beca grabbed her hand.

"Chloe," Beca said letting out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"Yes Beca?"

"I…thought you were going to bed" Beca responded mentally hitting herself.

"I am, but you're still holding my hand."

"Right sorry," Beca moved her hand.

"Nervous about something?" Chloe quirked an eyebrow, "Your hands are really sweaty."

"That's attractive," Beca cleaned her hands on the couch. Chloe laughed and started to walk toward the bed room.

"Chloe wait!" Beca said standing up. "Can you sit on the couch for a minute?"

"Sure," Chloe walked over to the couch and sat herself down staring up at a very nervous Beca.

_Breath in, breath out. _Beca told herself. _Alright Mitchell you got this._

"Chloe I love you so much!" Beca blurted out.

"I love you too Beca,"

Beca heart was pounding so hard she was surprised Chloe couldn't hear it.

"We have been to hell and back, literally." _Shoot that's not how you propose to someone._ _Wait, it seems to be working. Keep it going Mitchell. _

"You are my everything Chloe. From enemies; to frenemies; to friends; to lovers. I couldn't have asked for a better person to be a part of my life. You Chloe Beale, have taught me so much about life and myself. Making me capable of feeling something I never thought I would ever feel and that's true love. Chloe I will love you today, yesterday and every morning and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

With that being said Beca kneeled down next to Chloe and pulled out a red box. "Chloe Beale, will you do me the honor of being my wife and marry me?"

Chloe gasped, as she saw the diamond ring it was beautiful. She was even more in love with the fact that Beca Mitchell, her soul mate, was down on her knees proposing. It was probably the cutest thing Chloe had ever witnessed, she wanted to keep the moment forever.

"Yes," Chloe said feeling tears of joy staring to running down her face, as Beca placed the ring on her finger. "Yes Beca, YES!" Chloe jumped on top of brunette knocking her down to the floor.

"Chloe Mitchell," The older woman said looking down at her now fiancé, "I like the sound of that."

Beca smirked she liked the sound of it as well.

"Well come on," Chloe said standing back up and grabbing Beca's hand.

"Where are we going?" Beca said as she was lead toward the bed room.

"To celebrate of course," Chloe winked, "You and I are doing it until the sun comes up. Oh and I know where our honey moon should be."

Beca smirked closing the bedroom door behind her knowing exactly where the honeymoon destination was going to be.

The end.

* * *

**A/N**: In Memory of my partner in crime Noah R.I.P.


End file.
